


将神格奉还

by Foroxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foroxy/pseuds/Foroxy
Summary: 这是他们在相遇之前必经的一战。





	1. Chapter 1

　　比起灼伤，体内关节重生那直达耳蜗的一阵阵聒噪更令人烦心。  
　　他正受疼痛和异响侵扰、于清醒和昏厥间挣扎之时，在床尾，那道幻影如期而至。自己的意识和困苦斗争无暇他顾的一个个瞬间，“ _他_ ”总会无声无息地拜谒，不发一言驻足于旁，着暗绿软甲，黑发掩于头盔下，不可捉摸得就像是由另一个世界向他身边投下的影子。  
　　那个人或许在世界的另一侧，为这些日子他做下的决定而戏谑地抚掌。但这个影子有一双金色的眼睛——为皮肉疼痛所困扰的模糊认知里，索尔仍能意识到这幻影仅仅源于他的渴望，一种不情的奢求。奔走于银河间的闲暇时日，妄念在无用的悔罪中萌芽，祈求、咒言、阵法、献祭，总能寻到许多或可让人圆梦的办法。  
　　于今一无所成。  
　　一无所成的每一日，他面朝西南两膝据地悼念同袍。一无所成的每一个黄昏后，他仍拥有他的幻觉。

　　是伤痛助长了苦闷，次日醒转时索尔想道； _昨夜至少还有些人得救_ 。  
　　房间被人工智能调节为适宜睡眠的温度，厚实窗帘间与地毯构成的缝隙依旧是晦暗的。这座城市城市还未被阳光所唤醒。向着能随时随地提供服务的无形中庭精灵Friday，他提出了一个请求：房间内要放一把椅子，而后再度昏睡。


	2. Chapter 2

　　在敲响布里克街177A号（Bleecket St. 177A）大门的两秒后，索尔被传送到了至圣所的三楼。他不由自主地扶住了楼梯的木栏，为瞬移引发的脏腑错位感找到一些慰藉。屋内没有亮灯，唯一的照明源于中午充盈的自然光，透过四条流线点缀的世界之窗，他能从这里看到格林威治的半个街区：承载了纽约人的忙碌，一个复兴世界的缩影。  
　　“王？王——”等候十余分钟后，他喊起这座大宅仅剩的守卫者之名。上次拜会时纽约圣所只有王一人顾守，由这名循规蹈矩的法师打理着中庭至关重要的地界。据其叙述，自无限原石事件后，异界生灵伺机而动，幸而前任至尊法师留下的防卫陷阱与法器依旧堪用。其所属的组织与复仇者有着全然不同的运转方式，联合国专家小组第一次派人前来叩门时王避而不见，再往后许多人能见到的177A变成了一座待建废墟，守候多时亦不见破绽，联合国便也只能作罢任其来去自由。  
　　此时前来或许造成了不便。索尔环视一切如旧的室内摆设，心知未注册超英和坚持索科维亚协议有效性的世界组织关系紧张，而自己是在僵持中最先让步的那个前复仇者。他不打算久留，脚环此刻恐怕已经将他的位置传送给联合国专家小组负责人，若仅仅是留步几分钟，在提交日常行动书面报告时倒还能做出一些合理解释。  
　　忽有火花在他的身后呲啦啦地飞溅。“这次来做什么？”中庭法师的问句在同一时间传了过来，急促，但仍有耐心。  
　　雷神挪步转身，却发觉王这次画的传送圈实在很小，不足肩宽，但他仍观察到王的身后有几个着中庭衣袍的青年人。“来还几本书，我想。”他简短答道，足尖点了点同他一道被传送过来的拎包。  
　　“那请挪步二楼书房吧，我稍后便至。”王留下一句指示，金圈随着话音的落下一道合拢消失了。去往二层的楼梯便挨着世界之窗，索尔踱步至扶手的尽头，想起一年多前也是阳光穿透这附着上古法术的玻璃浸染了彩色的光晕，将至圣所的第三层点亮得明晃晃；侧对窗口的法师脸上也照了光，一半明一半暗，神色庄重。那时奇异博士握着他的右手，为他留下一句谶言：命运对你已有了可怖的安排，我的朋友。  
　　立于楼梯中间平台上，索尔才想起三楼的拎包。那可悲却应验了的预言令人分神。他再往回走了十余级台阶，拎起包带时木制地板发出承重后又舒展的吱呀响声。面前挂着一幅抽象的画作，他望向那裱框，便与玻璃中自己的倒影见了面。他端详一会儿，将两臂袖口各向下拉扯一把。  
　　二楼展柜林立，在泱泱九界也难得一见的法器在此等待战意的感召。靠墙放置的桌面上两打书籍压住了图纸和手套，蘸水笔与笔搁异处于桌子的两端，杯盏里的茶叶已是干枯地贴在杯底。虽说到处纤尘不染，却又显出疏于打理的痕迹，索尔猜这群地球巫师只精于法术，从不雇佣精灵和矮人。越过房屋的转角再是足有两百英尺的长廊，在知晓至圣所的内部空间远超外观占地面积的前提下，他见此景也不免要惊叹一番。走廊的每一扇落地窗前都有细布质地的幔子垂落下来，阳光隐约穿透过帷幔在地板上投下一个斜面，帐幕上以金色的丝线勾勒出诡谲的几何图案，大抵是防御术法的一部分。  
　　长廊尽头三扇窗户的上下沿同样顶足了整个楼面的高度。并列的三座窗框里分别展示了沙漠、海洋和一处风格类似至圣所室内的景致，叫人疑心是画作还是幻术。索尔有些迷惑地观察着这景象，光怪陆离、荒谬且非自然的，这让他想起了手足往日的那些恶作剧，在不忍微笑时心里忽地一片空荡荡。想再靠近确认心头疑虑，火花却再次于身侧凝聚起来。  
　　这次的传送圈的直径足够让王直接从另一侧跃至他的面前。“请勿驻足，书房需向再走几步。”中庭法师提示道，用身形挡住了索尔疑惑的眼神，手里还握了一根双头法杖，魔杖的首尾两端各铸有双角恶魔的两个首级（Wand of Watoomb）。索尔被带领至一扇半掩的房门前时，他又将手中的长杖随手往门口的雨伞架一塞。“法具和悬戒不得入书房。”王敲了敲门板上的黑底标语解释道。  
　　雷神耸耸肩。暴风战斧在纽约太过惹眼，若需步行时随身携带，他会令它变作一柄黑伞，可惜今天北欧神只想给自己的爱斧放一天假。索尔踏进了房门，将提包倚着腿放置，书脊隔着布袋敲击木地板的声响泛起了回音，这一次他没有为室内内部广阔的空间感到意外。他解开拎包的抽绳，将厚重书籍堆在地面——书包也是至圣所的赠礼，它装得下纽约公立图书馆的全部藏书，只要使用者还拖得动。待书袋软瘪下去，他便抱臂站到一旁，知道对方会如何操作。  
　　王双手各结契印，金色光圈自指尖缠绕而上，书册翻卷着内页飞舞起来，书架上那些因为书籍借出留下的空缺而斜靠着彼此的书本也一本本立直排正，等待悬在架沿的后来者物归原位，直到所有书卷严丝合缝地摆列在木架上，整个施法过程滴水不漏，最后连那提包也飘入抽屉内，自动上了锁。  
　　“没有收获？”王放松了手指，两臂上旋转的光环纹路缓缓消散在空气中，看向他的肩膀。“并非一无所获。”索尔答复，回视着对方。“顺着书籍所指我见过了失序的源头，世界之树的繁茂枝叶今已枯萎，命运尽头谶兆中的劫难终将令九界没入无际的死战中，直至死寂成为漫长的恒态。拜访后我也已知晓，即便是秩序之主、混沌之王，或是其他相邻的文明，都没有能抗衡得了无限原石所带来的衰亡的。诺论之女神同样无法把我的岁月拿去给别人的命运之网续线，书上所载的咒术更是不能办到。返回中庭的途中我在九界内迷失了一段时间，后遇上了弗雷。”  
　　“华纳神会是助力。”  
　　“亚尔夫海姆把我赶了出来。”索尔低低笑了一声，“阿斯加德渴望硝烟时，便将九界当作自己的疆场来去自由，当浩劫真正降临时又对各界危难袖手旁观，等衰颓之时自然也失道寡助。九界复又陷入混沌，中庭人、阿萨族都得自力更生。我想我很快便会再次启程，来这一趟是不愿看到至圣所的藏书在我那间仓库蒙尘。”  
　　王越过他的说辞指出：“你还是放弃了。”  
　　“我想这可能依旧算不上放弃……只是在见过世界之树后，短暂地将疯狂之举搁置一段时间。我一定要让阿斯加德的国祚延续下去，王。我还活着只是因为诺论女神令我活着，我想不出还有什么举动能赋予这条性命更好的意义。”索尔坦率地说着，没有提及梦中所见的金色眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

　　将那层被水分润湿的泥土扒开，露出一个三条棱线构成的小角。他用手指刮去上面的泥土，找到两处着力点试图抽出那个盒子，指甲却在表面打滑，几乎抠出个指印来。这还不行。他又将手伸入树洞内，掏出一块泡软的土。之前藏这盒子时他并未将泥巴填得太实，这便松动了许多，修长的手臂轻易就能将整个匣子拿出来了。  
　　盒子表面的坑洼处嵌了泥，外层摸起来也粘手。他走过这草埔，横跨一条被人踩出的小径，再迈过石头堆听到溪流奔涌的声音。掬水清洗时他叹气，又有些后悔费上如此周折将那蓝色的方块藏匿起来。这片村落里居住着的人都是些白痴，洛基想。不过思考起来倒也十分合理，一群心大到随意接纳来路不明的陌生人的原住民，自也不会将他这名旅人的唯一所有物给捡了去。这两天时间他也试图捉弄过这帮老实人，却是无论如何挑拨也不会向彼此释放恶意。着实毫无乐趣。  
　　将黑色盒子的外壳清洁完毕便了事。他看着溪水中沉淀或漂远的泥沙，自己蓝色的脸孔和脖子上的伤口在水面的倒影中暴露无遗。他无意遮掩，心知这是很有来历的印迹，便也任人看去，只希望有人能清楚这伤疤的由来。而心中应当陈列这段记忆的地方是一片白茫茫的光景，被削去的回忆还不止这些，他遗忘得实在有些太彻底，但也无处埋怨这安排。原住民陈述森林里时常会走出些迷失的旅人，也有人迷恋远方而独自进入森林闯荡。在一棵结出酸涩果实的树下他被人发现，他们称他为洛基，顺理成章地接纳了他。  
　　这里的人还说密林内有行踪不定的女人，还有野兽。有的人猜他喉咙外侧的伤就是那野兽的一记爪印，却也无从解释为何那兽能伤他要害，又好心地不取他性命。关于野兽的种类，多半说是狼，也有称是巨獾或者野猪的，但都不足信，唯一确凿的是它构成威胁，村落周围那些有尖角的篱笆和柴门就是实证。但洛基疑心那同样是恐吓孩子的做法，因为这些防护围栏不够高，也不设陷阱，更是年久失修，如何都不堪用，只能看出淳朴是刻在这些人骨子中的品性，倒也没有谁家的牲口被狼偷食的先例。此地的土是贫瘠的，有风无雨，果树未得好收成，但吃喝也非必须，日子也就那么一天天地过。  
　　虽然村内的人待他是宾至如归，也从不见外，但他不仅时时提防这无由来的好处，心里又有一股气：他绝不属于这里。他有一道伤、一把刀和一块宝石般的器物，只等一个属于他的故事。又或者他可以创造一些新的传奇。那些村人的传说中，同样有因为内心迷惘而走入森林去探索自己道路的人。对此，他心生向往：既然他本也是从森林里走出来的。没有什么所属物意味着他能即刻动身。先前来的路上他捡了一条牵牲口的绳子以备万一，这就能陪着他上路。  
　　坐到树荫下，枝头的鸟雀叽叽喳喳得心烦，他从树根边取了几粒碎石，便往聒噪的来处抛去，惊走了两只正在偷看的鸦。风穿过树叶的簌簌声令他安下心，就将匣子放在膝头，打开了中间的搭扣。盒子还结实，里面一块方形的物体散发出冰蓝色的光芒，几乎是鼓动着他去冒险。按捺下雀跃的心情，他看了看渐暗的天色，这里的夜晚与白昼一般长得出奇，傍晚会成狩猎的好时节，这是判断而非踌躇。  
　　他仍能听见村头水车的叶片在水波中晃荡。只待明天清晨他便打算离开；他无需与谁说再会，只想与安逸道别。


	4. Chapter 4

　　中庭的术士面无表情沉默了片刻，仿佛在为劝诫措辞，最后选择将话题引向另一个问题：“你的手也是在那时所伤吗。”  
　　雷霆之神看起来不愿提起这伤，但又像是早早料想过这样的疑问，立即将事先准备好的回答抛了出来：“很快就会恢复的。”说完一会儿，又补充：“是在今天凌晨。”然后未再说下去。他当然知道自己的双手现在爬满了瘢痕和细小的切割伤。对神祗来说那不会是永久性的，但仅仅过去一个早晨的时间，阿萨族的自愈能力也只能做到这个程度。  
　　王一边的眉毛翘起了一些，“好吧，”他勉强地说，“'托尼·斯塔克银河流浪一年后重返地球'，你就是那个最新消息的当事人之一。我看了今早的'The Early Show'，有个专题报道我想你错过了，人口削减的解决之道、星际旅行见闻，甚至外星食品和外太空病毒，他们什么都分析了，那些人给出的说法里唯独没有出现你的名字。”  
　　“因为这是一次未经授权的行动。”索尔道。  
　　王照旧是不动声色，但他的眼神几乎是在瞪着索尔——或者说仅仅是盯着对方左脚踝上沿着电子环轮廓别扭凸起的裤腿。“专家小组还没有确定这次救援是否适用于特例条款。”北欧神试图让自己的语调显得轻快些，“对斯塔克来说那会儿没有转圜的余地，为避免直接撞击，他计划在地月之间穿过时尝试进入地球轨道，然而能源几乎消耗殆尽，飞行器无法减速也不能改向，最坏的结果是就此与地球失之交臂。越过木星之前他就尝试与中庭联系，受阻于严重干扰，直到离地球更近时，罗迪的卫星接收到了信号。得知消息时斯塔克已离地球太近，我试图反向推动飞船以减速但进入大气层的再入角不够，之后高层大气的一片卫星残骸又击中了侧翼……一场爆轰。就在我所处的位置。幸而他们都无大碍。”  
　　“'他们'？”王指出。  
　　索尔收敛了视线，低头看向光亮的地面。“我很抱歉。斯特兰奇博士也属于'那一半'。”他使用了委婉的说法，并意识到这无济于事，“他们和小兔子的队友们在泰坦星上迎击灭霸，仅有斯塔克和一名露芬莫德（Luphomoids，星云所属种族）的女战士幸存。……斯塔克说他还未放弃。他有计划。”  
　　“那么，这是一个需要我参与的计划。”王以陈述的语气道出他的解读，“还书只是顺路，我想你也不是来向我发出斯塔克婚礼请柬的，是吗。”  
　　阿萨神静默了片刻。“我——” _糟透了的盘算_ ，他知道自己做不好这个。好似有邪神的嗤笑在耳畔响起：愚昧且不堪用，弄丢了国家，还未从奥丁那里习得到一丁点手段，自大的王子怯懦的战士多少次失手才能让你学到 _停下吧_ 。  
　　 **停下吧** ，索尔在心内告诫着，撇开那些对自我的叱责。“这和斯塔克无关，”他转而用更诚恳的态度表述，“是我。我想知道至圣所是否愿意施予援手。王，我了解你们和复仇者一样几近人手紧缺，在面临劲敌这一点上也是相同。联手或许没有坏处。”  
　　“但国务卿先生开出的条件的确十分严苛。斯塔克正向专家小组争取灵活的条款和更多空间，我无法确定协议对至圣所造受到的负面影响会否因此降到最低。同时，将一个不应为此负责的术师拖入我们的生死赌注，是一件有违战士荣誉的恶行。”索尔继续坦白自己的想法，想起黑暗精灵的一剑，想起被摔落在地上的身躯，放任那时无法出声的哀恸再次涌上胸口，并感受到一阵自伤的快意。这就是为何海姆达尔要将班纳传送走。若再有机会，已能御使彩虹桥的他也会让人更多的人活下去。最后他说出结论：“拒绝并维持现状也可能是更好的做法。”  
　　“你说的‘我们’，指的是复仇者吗。”王挑中一点询问。  
　　索尔歪了一下脑袋：“还有几名志愿参战者，小兔子、露芬莫德以及克里帝国的女战士。都是些被夺走了好友与挚爱的绝望之人。‘复仇者’，或许吧，反正也没什么人有那个心思取新名。”  
　　王缓缓点头，而后低声叹气，向来波澜不惊的脸上少见地显露出一些无奈：“我们需要应对的情形和三年前的复联相同。同室操戈。眼下的状态用自顾不暇一词即可准确概括，且不说援助复仇者，本人还不想给纽约乱象雪上加霜，但麻烦自会找上门。”  
　　“的确，许多地方仍处于失序状态，安稳度过当下难关显然更为迫切。”索尔也颔首表示理解，“既然如此，向你致敬，圣所的魔法守卫者。也祝你好运，王。”他退开一步，不打算占用法师更多的时间。  
　　“稍等，”王指了指索尔的两手，“如果你不介意的话，有个法术可能对你有助益。”见索尔边摇头边放松了双掌，中庭人再次单手捏指印，右腕圆形法阵旋转着舒展开来，里外两层圆轨化作一条金色小蛇，游走于阿斯加德神的身侧。他能感知到那些骇人的伤痕和剧烈的阵痛自肩头向下消退，取而代之的是一股轻松的劲头。当指尖也由赭红渐变为正常肤色时，金蛇也随之一振，消散作点点无形的金沙。  
　　索尔立即致谢。王说：“就当是阿斯克勒庇俄斯祝你健康——似乎忘了你俩不是一个神系。你的提议我会再考虑，只是先要将眼下炙手的难事给解决了，之后我们可以再一起坐下来商讨那个计划里我的位置。”  
　　“这已足够。”索尔以微笑回应。  
　　“还有一事。卡玛泰姬批的经费不多，钱得用在刀刃上。敝舍一楼大堂的楼梯刚刚修葺完毕，油漆未风干，请允许我再次帮你节省一下时间。”  
　　“稍——”等、一下！噗地一声，毫无准备地，索尔眼前的书架突然被置换为了街景。他猛地抓了一把最靠近手边的物品以缓解头晕目眩胃液翻滚的感受，而后那里传来一阵吱嘎嘎嗡的危险声响。门口邮箱的铁柱被压弯了。  
　　“下次记得，我可以从屋顶飞出去的。”索尔转身冲着177A的门牌训诫道。然后再将柱子扶正。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在《雷神：诸神黄昏》的删减片段中，斯蒂芬对索尔说过：Destiny has dire plans for you, my friend.


	5. Chapter 5

　　斯塔克从桌边站起的姿势看起来几乎是僵硬的，上臂紧绷，脖颈挺直，目光不安分地盯着来客。在索尔迈入复联基地大门的那一刻他就进入了这个状态，与此同时人工智能系统Friday的女性声音回响在整个一层：“欢迎回来，奥丁森先生。”  
　　雷霆之神此刻没有穿战甲，也未随身背着武器，上身仅裹着一件浅灰的连帽开襟卫衣。相较于地球人预想中的极怒和指责，对方的神情甚至是毫无波澜的。当瞄到阿斯加德人右腿上的电子脚环时，他恍若忽地将乱麻般的情况理清了那般，把准备解释时的忐忑心情咽了下去。  
　　索尔勉力提了下嘴角，第一个开口：“吾友，萨卡理发师在我非自愿的情况下借我的头发强行秀了一把手艺，妙尔尼尔牺牲于家庭纷争，至于‘莎士比亚的窗帘’，在中庭街道上可说是太过耀目；我想这兴许就是你为什么反复打量着‘惊爆点’的原因。”  
　　“那得先向我们过去七年的友谊说声抱歉了，我喜欢你现在的造型。……看起来像个，早起晨健、已经吃腻了白煮鸡胸肉的橄榄球队队长。另外关于盯着你看我有个更好的解释，你来得太早了，我还什么都没准备呢。”托尼扬着眉毛一击掌而后摊开手，语气却转而低落，“我猜你我有一场很长的谈话亟待展开。对于‘安东尼一年多不得一顿饱餐’的同情只够稀释火气，在解开心结这一点上绝无助益。为了避免未来在战场公共频道相互释放抨击，让我们稍后找个开阔的室外草坪，把这件事解决了。”  
　　阿萨人说：“没关系。我已经不是很在意索科维亚协议了。”  
　　“噢是吗。Friday的确是这么概述的。不过我看了响指发生几天后的报道，事实上北欧神对协议还是颇有微词。‘我全盘否认索科维亚协议合理性’的那种微词。”斯塔克使用的是“让我们谈谈”那样的语气，伸展两手撑在身后的木桌上，袖管紧贴着胳膊，长袖T恤勾勒出的线条几乎就是上肢骨的形状。在太空生活一年有余令他看起来极其瘦弱。  
　　有那么一瞬间索尔感到心脏被揪紧了。他在银河系里四处找寻了两个多月，那些曾有璀璨文明而今消亡的、或是科技远胜米德加德依旧繁盛的星球，都不见一名少年人、一位法师还有一个往日战友的身影，更没有他的兄弟。直至今天凌晨罗迪发来讯息，暴风战斧引着他穿越地球大气，透过米兰诺号的玻璃，他看到了斯塔克，因饥饿而消瘦困顿，双颊凹陷，眼神却疯狂。有那么四五年的时间他没再听过斯塔克本人的声音，随后托尼亲自告知了他更多人在遥远的彼方战场陨落的消息。  
　　可悲的是这甚至为他注入了一点动力。若战士已认识到前路永远有无可容忍的牺牲，也只有给这份沉重加码才能让神察觉到痛楚。  
　　“一些事情。一年过去了。斯塔克，仅仅如此短暂的一年。”索尔的语句支离破碎，发言者也未费心重组它们。关于自己的经历，他还没有和钢铁侠交换过情报，事实上他一直四处忙碌着以至于其他的复仇者也未从他这里听过完整的经历。若谈论这一年，他要从哪儿说起？何况在这场浩劫中谁能免于经历死别；饯别千万场死亡的神感知到的痛苦和生命不过百年的中庭英雄怎能等量，又何必将苦楚加诸于负伤前行的战友。或许班纳和火箭已经告知其他成员一些故事。他不在意旧友如何看待，只要没人表示同情。没有一位复仇者需要同情。  
　　斯塔克的声音像是从更远的地方传来。“请让我猜猜。”他道，“神不想伤害人类，也不想令复仇者难堪，这是最浅显的一层。普通人曾经畏惧我们，用特别的法令约束超英，而如今地球人依旧、并且恒久地畏惧着你，索尔。这并非理性和客观的说法，但许多人认为你就是那个将战火带来地球的人物，一名迫使人类睁开眼睛却发现自己身陷绝境的天外来客。你的来处就是外星先锋军的来处。现在人类比起庇护更需要安全感，然后神意识到，只要服软，他就可以将两件事一起办好了。”  
　　“或许是这样。”雷神含糊不清地回复，仿佛已经开始走神。托尼的说法十分难得地照顾听话者的心情，但他没为这事感到过委屈。斯塔克站在他的左边，索尔原地转过半圈，将右脸转向他，然后嗅到一丝食物的香气。那唤起了一种名为饥饿的感知。20个小时没有进食了。在那张足以容纳十几人进餐的木桌上找到了白脱面包的踪影后，他挪动脚步走到斯塔克的对面座位。  
　　“介意吗？”索尔坐下时拿过一篮食物。  
　　托尼也跟着滑回了座位上，拇指摁了摁太阳穴，他的声音有些无可奈何：“你知道设身处地地替别人思考对我来说是一种罕见的举止吧。特别是，当需要互换处境的对象是一位神的时候。以及，关于面包的这个问题，不，您请便。还需要我让Dummy把烤面包机从二楼推下来吗？”  
　　这下索尔倒确确实实地笑了。“请说吧，我洗耳恭听。”他小口咀嚼着。  
　　“一年前刚被你们阿斯加德人传送回母星的班纳在至圣所向我说‘索尔不在了’的时候，我始终都无法相信。而自今天清晨我看到你在列于注册超英名单起，这种不可置信的感觉变得更为强烈，我一边急于将我脑中的图纸和构想内容实体化，一边也在用大脑的余力消化这一年的新闻，但你的态度说不通。即便雷神会如此的在乎人类，以你对正义的定论，也不会愿意为这样单方面欺凌的条款妥协，一个神会怎么反应？‘安东尼，那不仅能左右超英的行为，还将锁链的另一端与钥匙交给了不可控的少数人’。我不得不说这让步不止令我意外，更使得不愿妥协的队长他们处境变得十分尴尬。眼下仍旧维持着双方来回拉锯的局面还不算太糟，我无法信任罗斯。”钢铁侠将他今早整理好的思绪一句句表述了出来，并观察起对方的神情。  
　　阿斯加德人顿了一顿手上动作，但还在嚼着：“倘若凡人祈求神向自己下跪，那神就应该完成信徒的愿望。这不会有什么损失。”他搓掉手指上的面包屑，漠不关心地谈论着自身。  
　　“噢哦，我得说这个比喻有些过分。考虑过把你这话印在T恤上吗？会热卖的。而且无欲无求先生，我们先前认识的那个嫉恶如仇版本的雷神去哪儿了？”斯塔克再次摊开了手。“我刚说过自己对你的退让无可相信吧。但就在你进基地那一刻的样子，令我对这转变突然有了实感。且方才的谈话不是没有成效的，我现在能确信神是被突如其来的巨变改换了面貌，用坚硬的心灵壁垒所守护着的维京海盗精神破裂了，而你就任它碎在那里。除非有更合理的说法来解释这个。”  
　　索尔将身体靠向椅背。众神之父自小就教育他仙宫勇士的坐姿应当笔挺，但最近他看不到这件事的必要性。谁还在乎椅子的抱怨。“我不否认。”他干涩地说。  
　　“宾果。所以我不是在以钢铁侠的名义，而是用托尼·斯塔克这个朋友的身份在询问，索尔，你是否需要帮助。阿斯加德是否需要援助。”斯塔克工业前CEO并拢双掌，十指交叉。  
　　这通常意味着一笔交易的开端，阿斯加德的新王想。雷神当然没有那么的无私，那是在所有明码标价的交易中最不足为人所道的一个：作为在地球上被束缚来去自由的交换，等仅存的阿萨人来到太阳系，便可以短暂地在米德加德的近地轨道歇脚。这个时间会是十年或者二十年，足以修整船只以及选择下一个宜居星球，对人类来说已是十分漫长的岁月。至于在地表生活，在可以预见的未来里只会令双方关系更为恶化。而斯塔克正在向他递出橄榄枝。  
　　于是索尔意识到这很古怪。他的战友还未明了：眼前这不够格的国王根本无力支付任何回报。又或许，对方只是在试图弥补什么。  
　　“不。相较之下，斯塔克，你会更需要一个阿斯加德神的协助。”索尔试图露出能安抚人的笑容，没有成功。  
　　托尼的脸上终于显示出一点挫败：“好吧。你知道的，我们可以随时重谈这个，最好趁我回心转意之前。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　“离家的小王子，永远都长不大。”高大的人影横亘着占据了他的全部视线。泰坦人并没有在讥讽，他的语调甚至是温和的，带着一种来自上位者的怜悯和玩弄。他一边额头的创口蹭在地板上，拖行造成的拉扯使之愈发疼痛。地面是略微发热的，因为他自己的血。  
　　伸直右臂时肌腱发出了抗议，他将门齿咬进了下唇吞落了任何可能发出的声音。他几乎就确定这条簌簌发抖的手臂是废了，但他的指尖还是艰难地触碰到了权杖。然未及欣赏那长杖上所镶宝石散出的莹莹蓝光，它就被泰坦人一脚轻易地踢开了。武器顺势滚至墙角，事实上哪怕仅仅相距几步之遥，凭这身伤他也无力夺回。指甲在地表打滑，他知道自己根本没在地上挪动哪怕一指的距离。  
　　“奥丁的小儿子。该问问你自己了，你配得上这等恩赐吗？对你来说地球将会是另一处让你折戟的疆场吗？”这一次巨人的声音全然是冰冷的。那些丑陋、没有脑子的低阶齐塔瑞士兵的尸体躺在一边。这是他震怒的结果。当然了，灭霸还需要奥丁名义上的养子为他牵制九大国度。  
　　他想无视这样的激将，然而那高大身影与手执永恒之枪的众神之父自上而下地俯视他的模样逐渐重合。他想到那个人对他说过的一声“不”，令他在坠入深渊时内心的恨更胜于痛苦。无法克制地，他将上下颚咬在一起，从嗓子眼逼出几个愤怒的词汇：“我不是……他的……”  
　　令人惊异的是他又能动弹了，尽管在怒火的役使下他还无法很好地支配受损的躯体。当他支撑着自己起身时，泰坦人脸上的神情不知意味着满意或是愉悦。“证明给我看。”那个声音悬在他的头顶。  
　　是的。是的，就在此地，他踏上了……

　　洛基猛烈地挣扎了一下。怀中匣内的蓝色方块咕噜噜滚到一边，在土地上弹跳两下栽进一个泥水坑中。将侧脸从睡梦中枕着的树皮上挪开时，他意识到这就是梦魇中那地面粗糙触感的由来。  
　　原来他是靠在树根上睡着了。天边的云彩已经消散，在天幕的尽头有一道高耸入云的峰峦，此地所有传说神秘感的由来，一切光怪陆离的景象都因之有了造物主。那同样是他预设的终点。曦光穿过南密北疏的树冠在地上投下浅色的金斑，清晨的露水和溪边的湿气使这身衣袍变得黏腻而沉重，不适令他醒得比计划中的时间更早。当然还有那满盈着荒诞却又似乎发生在很久之前的梦境。衣服只能这么将就了，他将右手衣袖卷至臂弯，迈过树根，手伸到泥水下俯身去够那蓝色的方块，但它表面和两边把手材质光滑，洛基几次也没能将它顺利地捞起来。  
　　兴许是被烂草根缠住了。他想了一想，从绑在腿上的刀鞘里拔出一枚短刀，插入水中贴着方块的轮廓搅了几下，而这也没能让方块被顺利地拿出来。起初他当是刀钝。小刀的确是磨损了些，他瞥了一眼，但问题不在于此。  
　　洛基将右手向泥水坑的深处探去，摸索到方块的底部，那儿已经和泥结成一一整块了。肉眼可见的是泥坑里的温度下降了许多，水边的泥土已经结上了霜，但此前他完全没有自觉。世上就是有些人对寒冷的耐受力够好，是吗。他有许多疑问，心底却不知为何地觉得这一幕如此寻常不过。  
　　他将沾了泥的物什放进溪水里洗濯，为避免整条活水都被冻上，只把方块搁在溪底的石块上过了一波水，用手指蹭去一些尘土。归刀入鞘时他觉得那划入皮套的触感十分顺手，便再重复了一次，直到他顺着记忆令那小刀绕着指尖挽出两道银花来。看来自己曾是用刀的好手了。他将这点记下，这护身技能或许能救自己一命。  
　　这片被森林围拢的平地上生存的人曾向他提及林子生活着的那个女人。乌发黑衣，来去无踪，听来是个阴森恐怖的传说。鲜血会为这样的故事加码，不过他做足了功课，在各种相似却细节不同的说辞中，却没有那样血腥的案例。  
　　洛基不想对什么人动刀，起码不去做先下手的那个。他更想交涉。如果有机会的话他会问问那个黑发女，是否对方也像自己一样，是不为任何族群所容的外乡人，又或者能否识得自己，道明他的来历，一述所有传说的由来与真相。他将方块收入匣内。即便不肯，情报交易的买卖，他也有些筹码。  
　　而这柄刀是留给那匹巨狼的。他砍下一条拦路碍事的藤蔓，在迈进森林的第一步前无畏地预想着。


	7. Chapter 7

　　在接下来的一阵沉默里，索尔继续匀速地享用着他的下午点心。确定他们真的无话可说后，斯塔克开始操纵着他的投影终端进入了工作状态，手指划过一张张虚拟图纸和模型，和自己的人工智能系统交流起实战性能问题。直到Friday的女声再次响了起来：“欢迎，罗迪上校、波茨女士、火箭先生。”  
　　最先探头进来的是那只浣熊，罗迪则是跟在火箭身后为他旋转把手推开门的人。就算是对于一头会讲人话的改造浣熊来说门把还是太高了。波茨的高跟鞋踩在铺了地毯的复合地板上的足音先从门后传了出来，在索尔向前两名来者点头问好时她才出现在大厅内。  
　　“噢托尼，你不是动身去皇后区了吗。”佩珀对在此见到斯塔克有些诧异，不过不存于日程表上的行动似乎也在她的意料之中，众所周知钢铁侠并非是因为守时之类的美德才当上超英的。  
　　斯塔克停止了手头的工作吞咽了一下，抿紧嘴唇。思忖片刻后他道：“的确去了。现在哈皮留在那里，他也认为我站在帕克家门口只会让她更难受。”他看起来正陷入某种不妙的回想里，整个脸色比今天凌晨从外星飞行器下来时还要差。  
　　索尔似乎为这回答和之前的对话找到了一些关联。想要独揽责任的复仇者不止他一人，这兴许也正是为何斯塔克想要为阿斯加德做点什么。火箭抱着两臂，有些担忧地看了眼托尼，再望向他。  
　　波茨叹气，她用遮瑕掩盖了彻夜未眠的疲惫，卷曲的金头发也没有好好打理。“有事就打电话给我。以及‘特工’那边有份文件待你确认。”她用更温和的语气提示，而后环视房间内剩下的二人和浣熊，“这大厅已闲置多时，很高兴再次见到你们聚在一起。不过我得先赶去董事会了，近期托尼的任何采访和日程都被推迟和搁置，你们想聊多久都可以，不会有人来打搅。”  
　　斯塔克嗯了一声，一个字也没多说，目送着金发女性离开。罗迪上前时他站了起来，给了对方一个拥抱。“抱歉事务缠身来迟了。嗨，我要是你就会在私人医生那儿多呆一会儿。但静养可不符你的习惯。”他们分开时詹姆斯笑着说道，这令斯塔克也略为放松。他扶着罗迪坐了下来，以减轻使用腿部辅助义肢的负担。火箭跳上了索尔身边的座位，将声音压低：“我和她聊过了索尔。她会站在我们这一边，不过她也有自己的打算。”  
　　“她当然会。”即便是灭霸的养女，他想。尽管星云和卡魔拉分属两大种族，就像洛基与索尔，她们也维系了很长一段时间的姐妹关系。对于手足被残忍弑杀一事，他敢打赌星云的复仇决心绝不亚于自己。但若对方有自己的计划，索尔不打算强人所难。  
　　“或许是个归还维罗尼卡的好时机了。”随后踏着Friday欢迎辞进来的班纳对托尼说道，并向在座的所有人都问了好。他在衬衫外罩了一件旧风衣，笑容看起来十分有亲和力，只有眼睑下的青黑眼圈诉说着他近来同样过得糟糕。当复仇者在德国莱比锡机场（Leipzig/Halle Airport）混战时他身处萨卡竞技场为生存而战，是以每个人都与他保持着内战前的良好关系。  
　　“不好意思，”克林特的声音忽然从头顶传来。众人抬头望向二楼平台，发现他倚着栏杆，像准备作答的学生那般举起了胳膊，手肘维持着微微弯曲的松散姿势。“所以现在这是在干什么，上演‘复仇者集结’？”  
　　索尔笑了一声。“巴顿，我们上次见面不会是一个世纪前的事了吧。”  
　　“哦，自我介绍一下，‘巴顿探员，自涉谷回归，向你报道。’”克林顿扶着栏条说道。“现在难道正值‘神有月’？低头三尺见神明可不在我的计划内。”  
　　“欢迎，罗杰斯先生，罗曼诺夫女士。”Friday悦耳的系统音紧接着再次响起。  
　　托尼两手插进口袋皱了下眉头，然后只提出了一点：“我是唯一发觉Friday漏报‘莱戈拉斯’的人吗？”  
　　“告诉过你永远不要怀疑前神盾局特工的能耐。”娜塔莎挑着眉毛走了进来。她着一件黑色背心，金发在脑后梳成麻花短辫，身上甚至还有一股枪械保养油的味道。“不过我猜鹰只是惯例地不往寻常路飞罢了。弓箭手总是喜爱高处。”  
　　火箭撑着桌子兴奋地站起来：“我觉得去二层开会也不赖，拜托了。毕竟这么久了我还没权限踏进那里。”斯塔克用一种“你明明不在会议名单”上的眼神盯住那毛茸茸的动物，左手五指轮流敲打着桌面，换来火箭眯着眼睛向他龇牙。  
　　鹰眼在楼上刮了一下鼻子：“哈哈没错。你们知道我其实有点远视的是吧。光听一句话我就喜欢上了这会说话的小宠物，它可以到两楼来和我站一块儿。”  
　　“就这里吧。我们很久没聚首了。”  
　　说这话的史蒂夫在白色圆领衫外批了一件黑色皮夹克，稳步向大厅中央走来。他的蓝眼睛看起来就像所有正负面报道中指出的那样毫不动摇，但又释放出缓和的信号，是那种仅用以面对战友的神情。  
　　克林特耸肩：“你说了算，队长。”他只手撑住栏杆翻身而下，以屈膝来缓冲落势。即便是铺了绒毛地毯的复合地板，在承受二楼来的冲击时也不会像现在这样毫无声响，但前特工的动作正是如此轻盈。在见到立于二楼的人一跃而下时罗迪捂了一下嘴，表情紧绷，直至确定对方平安无事时他才放松了覆盖外骨骼的双腿。  
　　“斯科特在实验室，他目前分身乏术。”后来的三人分头找座位坐下时黑寡妇如此解释。罗迪和布鲁斯了然地点了点头。而斯塔克抬起下巴眼睛望着天花板：“当然了，’汉克·皮姆曾说，不能相信那些姓斯塔克的。‘”  
　　史蒂夫隔着桌子向他投来不太友善的目光，娜塔莎和班纳则看向队长。这前所未见的诡吊氛围令索尔想起他们在神盾局航空母舰上的共事，关于正事他们还没真正说上一句话，敌意就已经弥漫开了。就像他的弟弟和三勇士时常不对付那样，或者更糟。这下能知道斯塔克为甚要在一切还未开场之前与他谈心了，不过他从来不擅长调解这些中庭的纷争。在阿斯加德所有人的一生都如此漫长，只要白蜡树上结的蜂巢还产得出蜜酒，阿萨人之间便没有什么恨能长久。  
　　“队长。托尼。我想我们好像是来解决眼下的问题的，这里应该没有人想再参加专家小组安排的心理创伤互助会了。如若我们就是世人眼中的怪咖秀，那也可以让他们看看这群怪胎还能做什么。”在神王的缄默中，班纳博士犹豫、但流畅地劝诫着，话语中掺杂着许多缓和语气的词汇。显而易见地，他也有了一些不太愉快的经历。  
　　索尔意识到这是因为自己尚未表态。作为在场仅剩的两位未参与内战的复仇者，只有他俩的发言会听起来更中立一些，布鲁斯自是不愿意将首次团聚的机会浪费在无谓的争吵中。至于他自己，在目睹最后的亲人离别过后，又再度牺牲良多。若非孤身一人无法达成目标，单打独斗会是他更为倾向的选择。  
　　“是啊这位辩友，我同意你的观点。”巴顿也从雷神的面前拿过一块白面包，使之在不间断的揉捏变形，“要这会儿没什么可说的了，我现在立即提交往返机票报销申请，倒13个小时的时差去和极道打交道还有趣些。”  
　　罗迪接话：“那作为弥补，这次我们可以提供私人旅行定制服务。会有热好的清酒。”斯塔克为难地笑了一下拍了拍挚友的肩：“那他们可得委屈一下坐‘乏味吉普’，‘快乐吉普’是我们的。”  
　　鹰眼呵呵笑出声来：“任你们安排，协议里可没说我有选择交通工具的权力。”他仍旧不忘挖苦，“不论如何，斯塔克，看到你安然无恙地回来我还是有那么点兴奋的。毕竟不只是维罗尼卡Ⅱ号，听说连基地北面那块硕大的电视都坏了两个月，显示的画面只有蓝和绿的色调。”  
　　“三个半月，事实上。”史蒂夫纠正道。  
　　克林特小声嘟囔：“老人家就是喜欢看电视。”班纳则有些遗憾道：“你们本来可以和我说的。”  
　　斯塔克挠了一下头发，“这不是坏了，是色枪问题。专家小组应该专门开发一套常见电器故障原因培训课程的……”他按下呼吸灯，休眠中的投影装置再次开启。托尼划掉了那条标准着神盾局图标的通知，命令Friday在他一整堵墙的零件箱内寻找可用的替换配件。  
　　“我的天，全太阳系最厉害的复仇者，曾最多掌握了三颗无限原石的守护者，”火箭插嘴道，“在会上讨论电视屏幕问题。”托尼见状有些玩味地对索尔说：“下次别再帮毛绒小熊玩具偷渡进你所说的米德加德了。”便引来伏低耳朵的浣熊一顿怒视和不满的抱怨。  
　　罗杰斯队长似乎在众人的谈话中沉思了一会儿，最终他简短地发言：“斯塔克，很高兴看到你回归。”他没有使用“归队”这个词。  
　　罗迪趁机调解：“为此我们本来应该庆祝一场的，上一次所有人在一块儿还是’欢送会‘那会儿。”他也明智地避开了奥创所带来的灾难，扫视过每个人，“等复联将这次的事做成了，我们可以再狂欢一晚。”  
　　“三天三夜都没问题。”娜塔莎将后脑勺迈进柔软的椅背。克林特歪了下嘴角。  
　　斯塔克摊手向战争机器的所有者表示了妥协：“既然寡妇都这么说了。只要期间没有超级反派打扰的话，或者我可以连他们也邀请了。”他让人工智能将这件事记录到未来日程中，优先级：高。“还有什么美好的前景要现在规划一下吗？”  
　　一篮面包吃空了。索尔站起身去够木桌中央的那个碟子，发现对面的钢铁侠正盯着自己。不止一人，史蒂夫、班纳，整桌人都在注视着他。“告诉我计划就好。”他勉强地说了一句应付过去，端着那份面包坐了下来。  
　　“咳。”巴顿顺应这尴尬的局面假咳了一声，“老兄，你今天可真是寡言。”  
　　美国队长观察斜对角的雷神有段时间了，应也明显地留意到这种异常。不过他并未发难，而是善解人意地将话题引开。“的确，我也想先听听计划的事。”他将目光转向这场会议的发起者。  
　　斯塔克环视左右再摸了摸下巴，有些不自在地将投影中回收站的一封邮件捞回来。他双手两指在空中向外一划，投影便重新匹配了字号大小，让所有人能清楚地阅读信件内容。“我们现在在看的这个是什么玩意？”火箭晃一晃脑袋问道。  
　　罗迪解释：“一封授权斯塔克工业在神盾局的航母上装载并运行Friday协议的授权书。”托尼点头，紧跟道，“还不是周四早八点到晚五点之间发来的咨询邮件，按理来说可以和在挪威建妙尔尼尔博物馆的通知邮件扔在一块，再拖段时间处理的。不过这件事是在我的推进下运转，势必要效率优先。这里所说的航母是一艘在亚轨道修复重装的空天母舰，内部编号64，曾经在波托马克河道里躺过一段时间。现在它可是尘土飞扬，但能即刻出航。”  
　　“我以为洞察计划已经被搁置相当一段时间了。”史蒂夫道。娜塔莎也认同地颔首，克林特则说：“你确定这不是斯塔克工业第二次向军工业进军？我不觉得现在神盾剩下的人有这个余力去做修修补补的工作。”  
　　斯塔克先转向巴顿，“SI的最后一条军用航空发动机产线在一年前停运了，由于反重力引擎的部分技术难关这条大船就被束之高阁，今早我可是没闲着，差不多把失踪全年的顾问咨询时间给补回来了。”而后他又向着罗杰斯说：“队长，你知道你现在安然无恙地出现在这边而复联基地未遭突击小队围拢，多少还是因为有一名喜欢怀旧的探员愿意为你游说和担保。在专横的特工头子都被化成灰的当下那可是十分不易。他曾经是我们集结的原因，且直至现在也依旧相信复仇者这个旧时代的概念。”  
　　“所以这就是计划：我们先发制人把战场搬到太空。”班纳指出。索尔笑着哼了一声。  
　　“不错，很专业的总结嘛。我猜这一年来你们最大的难处就是这个，地球与地外的技术壁垒已经跨越时代了。另外一点关键的是，星云向我透露过她在潜入圣殿Ⅱ号，也就是灭霸的无畏级飞船时曾将追踪器埋入身体，寻找时机将它在一个安全的角落。她为此几乎被灭霸本人肢解。空天母舰有光学隐形系统，在清楚敌方位置的情况下那会变成我们的优势。过大的科技差距下，只有主动权能将天秤扳回一些。”斯塔克讲述了他的观点，“为了在星际流浪中保持体力我几乎昏睡了半年，而你们也已经砥砺前行一年之久，这其中应已包括了充足的思考时间。我认为动身的时间是不久之后为宜，趁着‘斯塔克回归’的话题和舆论正热，通过我这边和特工的协调充分地使用索科维亚协议的特例条款。队长，寡妇，鹰眼，你们怎么想？”  
　　娜塔莎挑眉时克林特摆手：“我退休也无处可去。”史蒂夫看了看桌上的所有人，语调平缓地说：“我有异议，不过我看索尔似乎有什么想先说的。”  
　　阿斯加德人将手上刚拿起的面包丢回盘内，坐直了道：“不是什么大事。既然你能协助修缮星际船只的话，我刚想到这个斯塔克，多令一座坏掉的熔炉重启会否占用你很多时间。当然，这只是个不情之请。”  
　　“Friday说你最近都住在挪威不冻港，我猜那里可没有熔炉。你可以先描述一下是什么故障困扰着那小家伙。”托尼抱着双臂说道。  
　　索尔闻言却似乎一改之前的消极态度，开始难得地兴奋起来。“这可是个围绕中子星构建的大家伙，”他如此说。


	8. Chapter 8

　　他的脚程极快。尽管这漫长的一日还未有太阳西斜的迹象，随着洛基与村落之间的距离愈发遥远，森林中的环境也不再是他数日前熟识的景象，所到之处奇花异草使人迷离，怪木古藤之间栖息着许多奇异生灵，他见过断了一只角的巨型锥鸟（Bilge snipe）与另一只同族缠斗拦住他的去路迫他绕道，攀上树根通体银光的小蛇向他嘶嘶吐舌，再有两只羽翼乌黑的渡鸦自高处树洞里探出头牢牢盯着那蛇，静待狩猎的好时机。用匕首钉住一只取它们的兽皮或是羽毛拿去易物，一定能在集市里换得一大把种子。但内心敦促着他向前跋涉，越是走远，他心里的念头越发明晰：这趟旅程，即便是死亡怕是也无法令他回头了。  
　　森林景致处处相似，而水流与他的目的地同向。树冠时常遮去了天幕，因而他从未偏离过水边，水声提供的指引叫人心安。先前穿过村里的小溪原是一条河道的分支，于是他便沿着河水向水源继续行进下去。现下他身边的水流更为湍急，路遇数条支流并入干道，偶尔出现的急滩令他几次不得不改道而行。他猜自己必定是行至河水的中游了。接连数日赶路此刻身心俱疲，他不觉饥饿，肉体却盼望憩息，于是他暂缓脚步，去水边掬水而饮歇晌片刻。  
　　行至岸边，在深窄河床内的急促水流使泥沙无法淤积。若非因为流速而使水面上旋着几朵泡沫，此处的水应较之下游更为清澈。他取一抔水饮下，喉内因久行而起的燥热得以缓解。他想再多喝一些，却在自己脚边的泥土上看到了奇怪痕迹。  
　　他俯身看去，疑心那些椭圆形状的印迹是大小不一的卵石被水流冲走留下的压痕，但当他挪开脚跟时就无法这么想了。被他踩住的足印依旧十分清晰，那一定是野兽趾垫的形状，爪尖在软泥上刻下的痕迹清晰可辨，整个脚印前深后浅，足有一英尺长。留下它的巨兽长了两对有力的脚掌。  
　　洛基闻声猛地转头看向背后。是一条小蛇张口啖食雏鸟时碾过枯叶发出的细琐声响。在他的身后和对岸，古树林立，一片枝条压着另一片，森林深处的光照晦暗，因树丛的相互遮蔽而在那里投下一整块阴影，是以无法看得很远。巨大的兽爪有可能来自一头成年熊，但虑及村落中的传说，他心里已有个答案。  
　　河畔还有更多的足印，其行迹一直延伸至木从中。印迹形状完好，被踩过的野草歪倒在一边，足以说明这组脚印十分新鲜。倒是没人提过大狼还会在白天活动，不过这儿所有足迹都向着水流，或许这野兽刚在河边解了渴。洛基再倒退了几步，发觉野兽来处的脚印更为密集，待靠近河岸，每一步的间距便逐渐拉大，且未留下回头的足迹。  
　　这意味着一件事。  
　　他佯装不经意地让自己的双眼扫过对边的河岸。四周静得出奇，只余风穿过密林的低啸声。而在他目光的落处，阴影也正注视着他。  
　　心脏猛烈地震颤起来。他的右腿几乎就要后退一步，但双足终于还是稳住了。他缓缓地挪开了视线，假装正在环视着周遭寻找一处树荫歇脚，一边从容地信步向身后的林子走去。脚步放轻，他把背在身后的破匣子用缰绳绑了几圈在左臂上，复抱在胸口，只待自觉离开那慑人目光的范围，他便迈开脚步，直直冲了出去。  
　　已经顾不上沿着水流走了，在河道边显然只会令自己更快地陷入险境。他还没有拔出腿上的短刀，以免在奔波中将唯一的护身器具遗落下，很长一段时间内他只能听到自己剧烈的的呼吸声。  
　　他无从知道自己跑了多远。直到酸涩的双腿开始阻碍他的前进，他才将脚步放得慢一些，同时强行令自己的换气节奏舒缓下来。他离水流应已有相当的距离了，这里连一点点水声都无法听见。  
　　洛基察觉他的步伐变得轻松了一些，因为地面开始变得有了向下的坡度，前进的路上出现了更多裸露的岩石以及附着其上的青苔。但他的路线仍是逆着风向，这令人担忧。他停下了脚步，打算换个方向逃跑，却又听到了簌簌的动静。  
　　那源于他的头顶。在右方一处高高的树梢上，两只渡鸦不安地落在枝头，扇动着翅膀。  
　　危险将至。  
　　面前的长坡越发陡峭，不会是个迎敌的好所在。但若折返又有极大概率直接撞见黑狼。或许是因为天色渐暗，周围景象愈发阴郁，四处都被密林和灌丛围了个密不透风。最糟的情形便是就地备战，实际上他根本别无选择。  
　　松开了左臂上缠着的绳子，他转将绿藤绑过匣子两边合拢时留下的空隙，这粗糙的加工倒给他行了个方便；再来是把交汇的绳索拧作一股，又错开一个直角，反向箍住破匣的两侧，如此缠上几圈，最后再与他的左臂绑到一起。前方二十余步是一处陡坡，接下来他长长吁出一口气，将后背靠在古树上，略微伸展了四肢，再猫下了腰。  
　　当洛基的惯用手抚过腿上的刀鞘时忽觉一阵劲风掠过后颈。他右边的树如同被利刃砍断一般歪斜着栽倒下来，树干内侧材质被怪力撕裂开的声音震响了丛林。  
　　眼看粗大的枝干即将向着自己的所在倒下，他曲折双腿凭着本能向后空翻两圈，天旋地转之间他见到了那匹黑狼从树木间一跃而出，轻易便撞倒了一片拦路的树木。它落地时因自重和斜坡，四爪又向前滑了半英尺，黑黝黝的鼻子发出响亮的吸气声，嗅着周遭的气味。  
　　洛基没有时间害怕。他关心的是身畔的一棵巨树，在大约腰高的地方有谁用利器划出了一整圈刻痕。一股长绳缠于树身，正嵌入那痕迹中。这是人为的。他向坡面的高处走了两步，抽出匕首，刃口正对向循着他气味慢慢跺步而来的巨狼。黑狼眼睛里冒出绿色的火光，它的身上有许多伤口，他也是。既然逃无可逃。  
　　“那便来吧。”他听到自己冷酷的声音，没有一丝颤抖。


	9. Chapter 9

　　“你永远都不知道一个露芬莫德在想什么。”火箭大声且夸张地哀叹一声，左右张开前爪边走边道，“昨晚起航前我们还好好地坐在准备室里叙了个旧，你猜今天？‘各走各路才是好选择。’我居然当她的烈性子改变良多呢。”  
　　罗迪在战甲下耸耸肩：“至少我们知道圣殿Ⅱ号的位置还是靠她。听你之前说星云传达过她自有计划的意思，我想这可能就是那个计划。”  
　　“ _米兰诺号分离舱将在五分钟后脱离主舱室。M12-31通道封闭门即将开启，请在以上范围内活动的人员及时离开指定区域_ 。”Friday通过广播告示道。  
　　“耶——这下好了。那时星云的确是这么说的，可她没说是打上了我的船的主意？我还得真得谢谢她开走的不是米兰诺主体啊。”浣熊踱着步抱怨，“好啦好啦赶紧走，现在连这个地球机器广播都在催我和我的爱船道别了。”  
　　Friday在起飞通道区域内播放了局部广播：“别对我太刻薄，火箭先生。”  
　　罗迪哈哈调侃道：“小小熊只是眼下心情有点坏，你可别告状给托尼。”火箭转过身来面对着他倒退着前进，磨着牙抗议：“和铁皮人学的是不？在你们的语言中火箭又没比小熊多十个音节！”  
　　在他们身后隧道的门关合挡住了来自坞舱的光照。眼前昏暗的通道内紧急指示灯显眼地闪动着，随后人工灯光柔和地打亮了眼前的路。火箭叹气，开始说起它上千次太空任务中的趣事，向着从未离开母星的地球人甩着尾巴炫耀起宇宙冒险的阅历，提及与队友的相遇时偶有停顿，似乎是在沉思。武器开发部出身的罗迪不免感慨地球与地外文明科技的巨大差距，也对它所述的那些理论和新型兵器颇感兴趣，但又不想将交谈变作一场情报交换，便只是愉快地附和着火箭的玩笑。  
　　经过空间宽广的公共活动室时巴顿坐在离地一人高的窗台上，背靠窗外漆黑的太空景色，目不转睛地看着手中有折痕的照片，嘴角下拉。没人知道他为什么喜欢蜗居在那儿。鹰眼大约是早早察觉了来者，当一人一浣熊从他身边经过时，他先挥着前臂用兴高采烈的语气打招呼：“嗨小火箭！你这红围巾真酷炫。”之后又转向詹姆斯，郑重地点了点头。  
　　罗迪猜他自己的脸上一定写满了“你还好吗”的疑问，因为克林特极快地再补上一句：“我没事的。”他的表情是身为军人的罗迪最熟悉的那种平静。身为 _训练有素_ 的前特工当然善于情绪管理。  
　　当他们一只脚踏出公共空间时克林特又远远地对罗迪传达道：“我再等会儿去指挥室。记得替我谢谢斯塔克帮忙研发的箭，我会假装他没有黑出神盾局仅剩的备用基地地理位置。”罗迪应答，火箭则从罗迪身前探出头来，“什么箭？如果是哨箭的话你最好把它锁在个人用品保险柜里以免被我惦记。要记得我的名字里没有‘小’这个字。”  
　　再向前罗列着个人休息室。火箭蹦跶着拉开了第一个房间的滑动门把手，向内走时说道：“我得把工具搁这儿，等会儿见。”罗迪挥手。这段长长通道的尽头是控制室，越过那里就能到达指挥舱。他记得自己房间的对门住着索尔，从这个距离就能看见此刻对方的滑门半开着，从中传出低沉的人声。  
　　他还能感觉到自飞船尾部传递而来的震动，那位接受过机械改造的外星女性看来是驾着飞行器离开了。星云在出发前将自己的存储设备中的位置信息备份并上传到他们的导航仪中，根据Friday的运算，一个小时内战舰就将飞跃第一个虫洞。由于虫洞内部隧道的不稳定性加之地球人对往返跳跃点的操作熟悉程度有限，为确保安全，所有舱内人员都需前往指挥室，那里配备了安全带和减震仪，还提供了备用的维生系统。而索尔，罗迪知道自瓦坎达那一战后，他比之前更为孤僻，成了复联团队中最为独来独往的一人。在从亚轨道加速脱离地球引力前史蒂夫就与所有人宣布过行程中每一次跳跃的预计时间点，但从还一人待在休息室的情况看，他有理由怀疑这个阿斯加德神根本没听进去。  
　　于是当詹姆斯走到滑门前时向里面看了一眼，打算招呼对方一同前往船头，却见索尔直身长跪于地侧对着门口，露出的左半边脸上看不出什么表情。这副诡异的模样简直令他心脏剧烈跳动两下。随后他立刻回忆起火箭对他描述过一通索尔近来神经兮兮的表现，这可能就是在为他的家人祷告了；还没人能把阿萨人的仪式习俗弄个明白。队长、鹰眼和钢铁侠各负伤痛，复仇者已经不想要更多见鬼的心理干预了。  
　　他想要笑一笑再道歉来缓解尴尬的气氛，但索尔似是对他的到来毫无察觉，目光低垂着落在自己的膝头，喃喃地念着意思不明的字句。僵持几秒后罗迪轻声道了句“不好意思我不知道你在悼念”就想迅速走开，阿萨人却恍若突然缓过神来向他转头，金色的那只义眼盯住他。  
　　“怎么了？抱歉我有些晃神。”见是队友，索尔的脸上又摆出了那幅平易的表情。  
　　詹姆斯尴尬地笑着：“是时候和大伙儿碰个头了。”他指了下船舱头部的方向。“噢，当然。”索尔飞快地应答，依言起身跟在了他的身后。罗迪猜测阿斯加德人依旧对为什么要去指挥舱这件事并不清楚。  
　　当他们踏进这艘战舰最前方的房间时一声惊叫贯穿了后方的整个走廊。“操，见鬼的！”火箭跳着大声嚷嚷的声音传了过来，“这就是你们这帮克里人的打招呼方式？”它奔至船头，向所有人比划着叙述了一个人影飞速地接近船只，从外侧敲打它那间休息室窗户的情形。  
　　“Friday，看来得麻烦你再次打开船坞了。那个空军女孩赶上了航班。”罗曼诺夫抿嘴笑道。  
　　布鲁斯见托尼一脸困惑和警惕，便将飞船尾部的监控录像窗口调出，显示出正在登陆舱内的那名女性：“这就是先前和你说过的外星援军，卡罗尔·丹弗斯。她和弗瑞与寇森有过接触，曾在三叉戟总部事件后被队长和小娜公开的神盾局档案中以‘084’的情报代号出现过，之后数十余年间始终在星际间充当一名太空女游侠。当灾变发生时，弗瑞在最后一刻呼叫了她，而小娜说服了她加入我们的计划。虽然可能更多的是因为神盾局把她寄养在地球的猫咪照顾得不赖。”斯塔克的半边眉毛趣味地跳动了下，“女生间的友谊啊。”  
　　当身着红蓝色制服的身影出现在走廊的尽头时，雷神似是急不可耐地迎了上去。“山达尔指挥官怎么说？他们愿意参与合围行动吗？”惊奇女士却是笑了一笑而未说话，将她手上的一根被细麻包裹着的长棍状物体解开束缚，露出底下金属的光泽。  
　　“他们怎么会回头去找冈格尼尔？”索尔不可置信地看着那柄金色长枪，近乎急切地问道。永恒之枪当然是件宝器，但比起山达尔的助力和阿萨族人的安危，这不是他首先想看到的东西。  
　　卡罗尔眯了一下眼睛，似乎觉得他的惊诧来得太早。“先别着急阿斯加德人，等会儿咬到舌头就糟了。”她将长枪塞进索尔的手中，合拢两掌使源于宇宙魔方的能量从双臂上骤然冒出，金银双色的火焰透过她的肌肤罩笼其周身。当松开手掌时有一道金黄的光芒从指缝间泄出。他盯住了那道光，而后见到一团小小的火苗乖顺地躺在卡罗尔摊平的手掌上，幽幽地如同一团磷火。  
　　见雷神的眼睛突然睁大，史蒂夫也有些不安地望了那火团一眼，问：“索尔，那是什么？”  
　　“永恒之火。”他将长枪拄在地上，自丹弗斯的掌心接过那团火苗，感激却又似乎怀疑地说：“我不知该如何表达我的感谢。但为什么你会寻到此物？”  
　　克里人偏过头，“你不必谢我，此战之后你可亲自向山达尔最高指挥官表达谢意。他们收到了阿萨人方舟的求救信号，在逃亡中派出了小型船舰前往求救点，但，屠杀早已经发生数月，只来得及将被撕裂得仅余一半飞船上的人一同转移至他们的船舰等待救援，这些航道上拦路的太空垃圾可是给山达尔军团添了不少麻烦。瓦尔基里得知后说要将这两件物什带给阿斯加德的新王，于是山达尔又将它们托付给我。”  
　　在北欧神无声的惊异中，浣熊低垂着耳朵听完了金发女性的所有转述，才试探性地询问道：“山达尔在 _逃难_ ？我是说……他们还好吗？”  
　　卡罗尔缓缓呼出一口气，“如果指的是战力，山达尔确实还保存着有生力量，但只是全星系原人口数量的极小一部分了。指挥官说，在争夺中力量原石砸落在了地表。而后灭霸还将两颗恒星之一拉近了山达尔星。”听完这一句，斯塔克和詹姆斯都为这可怖的力量级别而别开了目光。  
　　当听说力量宝石接触地面后，火箭的嘴张开着，胡须一颤一颤，眼睛向上望着对方直到连卡罗尔都开始不自在起来，但它一瞬空洞的眼神好似说明它无法理解那语句的含义，又好像根本没有在看她。当精神慢慢回归时，浣熊将嘴咧到最开，龇着牙说：“所以奎尔只是带着我们将山达尔的灭亡推延了个几年，”它抬头看看四周，“不是我们任何人的错。那是、那是个很好的警示和动力，我希望这趟杀人任务最好只有紫薯精一个人死。”索尔不希望这是他在尼维达之行中与火箭谈话的复现，但它是。现在谁都不能再失去更多了。  
　　见红蓝服饰的女人蹲下身来，火箭的动作缓了一下，但又立即避让至一旁，“别用你那只摸过噬元兽的手摸我，我又不是你的宠物。”但卡罗尔只是抚去从它大眼睛里滚落到棕毛上的水珠。  
　　雷神不想表现出太多同情因为这毫无意义，只俯身拍了拍浣熊的肩膀以示敬佩：“不用你说，小兔子。”他感觉到那小而有力的身躯在颤栗，正握紧了手中的枪械。那是在害怕。仅为失败的可能性而感到无尽的畏惧。它的身体里无疑住着一位战士的灵魂。  
　　索尔再度叹气。当那个人以诡计之神自称，佯作投降说出“不死的忠诚”时，是否已无惧于生死，而满怀喜悦地走上绞刑架？或许洛基是无畏的，又或许也动摇过，而害怕正意味着魂魄已经为英雄之举做好了准备。但他多半不再有机会知道。  
　　又有段时间未见到那个金眼睛的 _洛基_ 了，他想着。看着手掌心托着的一小团火苗，映在他心头无比清晰的是，他将会 _如此_ ，满心平安喜乐地迈向永寂。

 


	10. Chapter 10

　　“它没救了。”他在脸上撕扯出一个笑容，“杀了它，了结那牲口的苦痛；剔下它的筋和肉，奖你的好勇士们一顿饱餐吧。”  
　　他身前的金发青年像是被他这番话震住了。“洛基。”那人怀疑地看着他，仿佛无法相信他能说出这样的话，抗拒而痛苦地摇了一下脑袋，“不。我不会这么做。别这么做。”  
　　他的心头浇下一股污浊的快意。“这不正是你常做的吗，我亲爱的哥哥，‘赐予我可敬的敌人应得的仁慈’。将死敌的头颅作酒盏，生啖友邻的血肉而活，这不就是阿萨人的本性吗？阿斯加德的战马所及之处何曾见过怜悯二字。”天幕有雷鸣阵阵，他知自己已触怒雷霆之神，却站得更直，遂又将语气温和下来，“更何况，索尔。你能用什么报答追随你至此食不果腹的勇士？在这片寸草不生的荒芜之地上，你只有一匹死马。”  
　　“别……逼我。”索尔将这句话说得很慢，似是为了确保他不会误会任何一个字眼。  
　　多愁善感。  
　　伪善、软弱，目中无人，不加思考地释放自己的善意和怜悯，无知得令人发笑，坐拥天生的好人缘却不知榨取利益，以及， _多愁善感_ 。  
　　时代变换，他是金发青年身边的少年人，也是金发男人身侧刚越狱的罪人。他们正坐在一架没有顶棚的飞船上，男人照看着昏睡在一边的女性，再度露出那种表情。 **多愁善感** 。  
　　他打破了沉默。“那股力量要是给我，会成就多大的事业呢。”  
　　以太。令九界归于黑暗的武器。现实之宝石。他知晓自己说这句话时是贪婪的，但也心知那并非他所真正中意的东西。  
　　他的兄长威慑性地看了他一眼。金发男人说了许多，他任那些无趣的语句顺着风飘走，心中怒意渐起。“道别吧。”他道，“今天，或是明日，去之百载也毫无意义，只不过弹指一挥间。你永远也无法准备好。”他感觉到一阵疼痛在身体的内侧蔓延。在他心口割下无数刀的，正是他自己的字句。最后一次见面时，他还对母亲说了什么？……

　　洛基再次醒来时夜幕已经降临这片森林。风在树叶间穿梭发出飒飒声响，不曾停歇。他坐起身拂去脸颊上的泥块，抖落身上的尘土，找到了梦中那疼痛的由来：他的胸口有四道爪印，四肢和额头散布着瘀伤和划痕。胸膛伤口结的痂已经开始脱落，他未曾想过自己有这等自愈能力。  
　　蓝色方块落在他手边不远处。绳子和匣子在接下一爪后损毁，匕首不知所踪，和那头巨狼一齐不见。晚间的森林气温骤降，湿气浓重，他抱紧了怀中的方块，感觉到口中一股异味。他用舌尖舔了舔犬齿。兽血的腥咸，还有一嘴狼毛。  
　　他想要用水冲洗这令人反胃的气息，却又想起自己早就偏离河道太远，失了方向。从这里看不到那山峦，他不清楚自己身在何处，不知如何返回村落，也无法确定能否活着走出这片森林。他会想念看着水车缓缓旋转打发时间的无聊生活的。但不是现在。  
　　洛基四处找寻。树枝太过密集，他无法从浓密的绿叶间直接望到星星的光辉。走出百步，他看见一棵树龄应超过百年的古木，但尝试几番，他确认自己没有攀爬的技巧。抚摸树干时指节能刮下一片水雾，此地的环境确实湿润得令人不可置信。他察觉树木的一边长得粗壮，枝叶更为繁茂，这应当是向阳的一面；另一侧的树根往上满布青苔，当为背阴的一方。经验之谈，不是每次都会管用，但他只能相信直觉。  
　　途中他登上一块巨岩，折下一颗矮树结实的木枝，用石块敲去多余的枝叶。现在他连防身的小刀也失去了，不过他还记得先前梦里漂亮的权杖。应当要有一节长杖的，他想。  
　　柱着那木杖，他向着心中认定的方向前行。他有些体力不支了，随着对负面情绪抗性下降，心内的怀疑也不断复现。为何要将自己推入死地，非得在这荒无人烟的地方找一处葬身之所呢。他有些恨自己冲动的抉择，但又感觉到这一切恍若似曾相识，总有一股力量隐隐支持他越过所有无形的边界。  
　　洛基。索尔。奥丁。阿斯加德。以太。 **现实宝石** 。现实的轮轨仍在转动，他不了解那些名字背后的意义，但他自有推断。仅仅因为这些无可捉摸的记忆，他便注定要在这命运的纺纱中找到自己的位置。  
　　脚步不停，直到第一缕晨曦透过树叶打在他的足尖。幽暗的密林已落在他的身后，在他的眼前是更光亮的景色，甚至水光折射出的彩虹。现在他不仅见到了水源，也终于知道那飒飒的声响来自何处了。  
　　他的面前是一道瀑布。


	11. Chapter 11

　　那匹天马微微扬了一下翅膀，但从一边滑落的重物无可挽回地带偏了她的重心，被缚在鞍上的长刀和战斧压垮了其身形，迫使它侧身翻倒在路上。炙热的地表令马儿一个激灵，立时有气无力地轻声嘶鸣起来。洛基被手中的缰绳向后一带几近跌倒，年长的那个奥丁森立即扯住手足残破的披风让他有时间站稳，险些将那丝绸般顺滑的绿披风再撕开一个口子。  
　　“没事。”洛基竖起双掌，轻声说着。现在他的脸上也沾染了穆斯贝尔海姆常年飘着的黑尘，被汗水糊成了脏兮兮的一片。上次进食是什么时候索尔都快记不得了，或许是几周前，若海姆达尔的双目依旧被火山云所遮蔽，奥丁的两名继承人就绝对会栽在这里。他将马背上的甲胄和武器卸下来绑到自己身上，单膝着地，抬起它一侧的翅膀，为天马借一把力助它站起来。洛基再次牵动了马缰，天马被带着向前迈了一步，但随后伸直了前蹄，无法与绳索力量抗衡时干脆一头栽倒跪落在地面上，绝不愿再走。  
　　索尔皱了眉，一个字也没说。他的弟弟看了一眼兄长的神色，随后开口道：“休息一会儿吧，我的哥哥。你的负担已经足够地沉，再背上这些重物，饶是雷霆之神也很难走出这片灼热之地。”洛基走向白马，“也给我些时间来帮帮我们的伙伴。”  
　　他颔首，这才觉得自己同样近乎虚脱的边缘。比饥饿和口渴更糟糕的是伤患，火之国是有备而来，他自己的腿上和臂膀上有三处创伤刚止住脓液，这伤远无法置神于死地，却也散发着一股腐败的臭味。还有范达尔、沃斯塔格，他确信所有人都是如此。  
　　洛基在天马身侧俯下身来，试图察看是什么困扰着它。索尔无从得知他弟弟喃喃念叨着的是何等的咒术，只急切地希望这花招还有效。那些挫伤和穿透性伤口在洛基的指尖逐渐消退，但显然仍是少年的他魔法还未好到和仙宫的治疗师或众神之母相提并论，对于瞬间愈合伤口的需要他同样无能为力。手掌拂过马鬃，洛基低语着安抚马儿，天马的脖子轻轻挣了一下，那乌黑的眼睛也闭合了。  
　　索尔还记得他的兄弟也专精于变形术，化身为骏马或许是其中的一课。 _他的弟弟能听懂天马的嘶鸣吗？_ 洛基低垂眼眸的神情看起来是如此的无力，当他起身时，索尔已准备好了听他接下来要吐出的恶言。  
　　“它没救了。杀了它，了结那牲口的苦痛。”他试图笑起来，就如同他每次恶作剧得手一般，“剔下它的筋和肉，奖你的好勇士们一顿饱餐吧。”他的恶作剧究竟有多少次能为他带来快乐呢？  
　　索尔毫无意外地被寥寥两句话激怒了。“洛基。”当他用这种语气唤对方的名字时，便意味着他的口中即将要倾泻出斥责的语句。但他握紧了拳头，感受到一阵眩晕。最终他还是说：“不。我不会这么做。……别这么做。”

 

　　索尔在驾驶舱座椅上醒来。没被派上用场的安全带胡乱地在他的身后卷成一团，金属束口硬邦邦地硌在腰上。真是奇怪，他有多久没像这样睡过一觉了。但今天他就是有如此嗜睡，似是透支了太多的力量。  
　　梦不属于阿萨人。只要依旧保有记忆，那些故人便能在回忆中栩栩如生，灵魂不死。一种神甘之若饴的折磨。还能忆起年少时光的过往是他的幸运，漫漫一千五百年人生，众神之王更为长久的寿命延续下去，总有一天他不会记得，并把他已忘记的这一事实一同忘却。  
　　但他还有一簇永恒之火。 _他还拥有永恒之火_ 。  
　　“好在轮班的这四个小时没发生什么大事，”火箭推一把操控台将它的可动座椅调了个面，冲他抖了抖胡子，“上一次我见你睡着可还是在我米兰诺号的餐桌上，像个天使和海盗的结晶。什么让你这么高兴？你的人给你托梦了吗。”  
　　索尔这才意识到自己在微笑。他用手指蹭了一下鼻翼，吸了一口气说：“他们很好，我知道的。我的神力源于阿斯加德人民和他们的信仰。如果有人牺牲我会感受到的。”  
　　“那还……真是挺好用的超能力。只是有时候你可能会恨不得这感觉能力失效。”火箭挠挠耳朵，觉得这对话正在往某种诡异的方向拐，它才刚经历过那种情绪化的时刻。座位安全带被拉伸，它站了起来，将投影中的飞船监控数据、坐标参数窗口划到一边。“想要看一眼清晨新闻速递醒醒脑吗。”在他爪子的敲点间，几道新闻标题伴随着页面内嵌视频中的背景音一道展开。  
　　索尔快速地将虚拟展板上的摘要浏览过一遍。“把那些复仇者的负面报道过滤掉。”他无奈地托腮皱眉说，“‘复联内战起因或为28年前惨案’。罗斯为了报复可真是什么都干得出。队长他们或许不会在意，但我们现在最不需要的就是散布不利消息打压士气了。”  
　　“‘曼哈顿科学家拦截持枪歹徒。’这是个人才辈出的时代，还是能找到些好消息的索尔。”火箭哼了一声，“然后这条就不太妙了，‘格林威治一民房发生爆炸’，让我看看，‘现场多人受伤，幸无大碍。’你们可能不应该倾巢出动的，现在地球人该想死复仇者了。”  
　　“斯塔克说视频网站动态显示，在他们的国度内尚有许多未注册的蒙面义警，就是纪律性可能比较糟糕。不过私底下我觉得有些蒙面侠人还不错。这里还有一条没用的信息，‘奥斯本工业捐款支持灾后群体创伤心理互助会’。他们应该报道一下斯塔克的慈善事业的。”他不以为然地说着，划开那条新闻让它漂到舱壁上消失，转而望着火箭面前展开的窗口。突然像是突然想起了什么地，索尔坐直了身子说，“等一下小兔子，你在观看的是至圣所的影像吗。”  
　　浣熊瞅了他一眼：“如果这是在向我求证的话我可得说，我对地球的地名真不太熟悉。这是那条‘格林威治爆炸民房’的新闻视频。”它挥动灵活的前爪，将那信息窗向前推了一把，新闻便顺势滑到了索尔面前。尽管页面中的视频镜头十分晃动，他还是从中找到了熟悉的标志：缀有四条流线的玻璃窗。  
　　拍摄者距离现场很远，能辨识出的只是两个小小的人影飘在至圣所的上空反复交错着，电光火石之间，连古殿建筑的外墙都被剥离下来几大块混凝土，被无形之力挤压成数排箭状投掷物。另一人双手筑阵以脆弱的光网来抵御，异样的光芒在两人之间膨胀，随后一声巨响。短视频到这里就中断了。  
　　火箭隔空戳了戳投影，“嘿，这条新闻引用的是他们地球上一个消息平台的讯息。”跳转界面蹦出一只蓝色小鸟的动画，这次花了很长时间加载网页，当他们能再次滑动页面时，索尔看到消息的首发者又发布了几张爆炸后现场的图片，画面的主体为断壁残垣，其中有一张似乎捕捉到了王壮实的背影，但也无法看得真切。“这或许就是王提及的内斗。”想起那日在至圣所王直言无法参与计划的原因，他小声猜测。  
　　“哦噢。”  
　　“怎么了，小兔子。”索尔询问。  
　　火箭指了指屏幕上的发布时间和系统时间，“他们星球信息传播到这里有延迟，这些都是缓存页面。在地球上事情已经过去两天了。”  
　　“我们不能等着对方要求援助。”他思索着，“若不是彩虹桥会破坏飞船的话……”  
　　火箭安慰性的笑容让它把尖牙露了出来，“那我们就早点把这一票办妥了。”它说，“我敢用胡子打赌，这会儿在全宇宙各星系，疯狂泰坦人的赏金可不会少。足够买十颗殖民星球了，他们想在哪儿重建圣所都行。”  
　　雷神也苍白地笑笑：“将这股动力留给战时吧，小兔子。换班时间已经到来，休息也是战备的一部分。我也向你保证，手刃敌酋的那一刻马上就会来到。”他指的是飞行器与前一天监测到的圣殿Ⅱ号坐标眼下在直线距离上只隔十五个天文单位。  
　　“以及你的房间还需要放一张凳子吗？本船长会按约定照顾好每个人的，虽然我不明白为什么。”火箭将它的两条前肢抱在一起。  
　　索尔点头致谢：“最好是有一把椅子。有些时候在我睡梦间，洛基会来到我的床前。如果房间里有一把闲置的椅子，他就会坐下来安静地看着我。所以有把椅子是最好的。”他重复着自己的话。被提及的 _洛基_ 指的是鎏金色眼睛的那个，但那样貌也无疑是他的弟弟。  
　　浣熊的眉头皱了起来。“好吧。”他看了看通讯器底下跳跃着的指示灯，解开安全带跳下椅子后才这么说道。“我还想再确认下离圣殿Ⅱ号更远的地方有没有其他小行星带，以免他们逃窜时将我们甩开。要没意外的话十二个小时后见。”  
　　“也愿你驾船出舱补充燃料过程顺利，小兔子。”索尔离开驾驶舱时点了点头。  
　　当克林特和斯科特出现在连接驾驶室和控制舱的通道口时，火箭迅速关闭了他面前的通讯窗口。“卡罗尔正在破坏圣殿周围的虫洞，她说需要一些技术支持。班纳还在适应舱外活动，稍后就会赶来。”鹰眼说。  
　　面对着前来交接的一名复仇者和一名准复仇者，浣熊提议道：“我想得有个人看着索尔，以免他老无意识地抓挠自己的伤口。”  
　　“你知道我和挪威神没怎么打过交道吧。”朗挤着眉毛说。  
　　“‘雷王’受伤了？”巴顿表情夸张地反问。  
　　火箭哼哼笑了两声，又叹气。“这嘛，”它说，“是一年多前的旧伤了。”

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

　　或许只是瞻仰这样的神迹就已能令凡人满足。但洛基无法止步于此。  
　　现在他已经能向人夸耀他见过村里那条小溪的水源：一道水势澎湃的、足有五十座水车那么宽的瀑布。但他的疑问走在更前面。瀑布的顶上会有什么，从那拔地而起的山峰上向下眺望又会是什么场景？  
　　行至此地，亲手发掘出一切答案的诱惑日渐演变得无法抗拒。与瀑布脚下终日碌碌营营的人不同，他有足以堪破任何迷障的智慧，也绝不甘于平淡无奇地度过一生。当听说有人走进森林未肯归回时，他便知自己将是下一个。有一个念头他已埋藏许久：他生来便是要作那些无名之辈的先驱者的。  
　　但这一次谁知又要付出什么样的代价。  
　　而回头只是辱没他此行所证明的勇毅。  
　　失去了小刀，缰绳断裂在中途，他还有一捆先前从树上拆解下的麻绳，一截他自己削成的长杖。即便所有的东西都还在他行囊中，也不能让这趟冒险的最后一段旅途更为轻松。仰望自天际倾泻而下的水流，他知道没向顶峰爬出十英尺自己就会被水流冲落至底，而下方是一处险滩，被卷到半英里外去还能称得上好运，摔得不巧恐怕能溺毙于水中。而首先，就连这瀑布最底端的河床也非常人所能落足，只是走近都会令浑身衣物被溅起的水花打湿。  
　　洛基躬身，掬起一捧水饮下。犹如厚重的迷雾被冷锋驱散，一滴清水滴落旱土，一道昊光劈开永夜。心中涟漪荡漾不止复而平静，思维忽而明澈。他知道了他被迫遗忘，连遗忘的事实也一同被遗弃。他还不知操盘的棋手是谁，但他总会明了的。  
　　将左手抱着的冰蓝方块握在掌心，他再后退两步，振臂掷出。他迈出几步，将双足浸没在那湍急的水流之中，几乎立即重心失衡，但他顺势单膝跪落于那波澜之中，伸直了右臂用指尖去触碰那方形宝盒。他向来很有耐心。  
　　水势突然降缓。最先冻结的是水潭底层泥石中的水分，奇异纹路在水下迸开笼罩住整片河床，液体在内压中不断地结冰后溶解，再次凝作冰晶时相互挤压，一道道纵深痕迹结成无数形式不一的网格，无数细碎冰面都向着潭面的中心偏转出一个角度，共同映出一个人的身影。当他的膝盖抵在一片光亮的冰层上时，洛基知道，这就是他生来的、天赐的禀赋。心中忽而生出一些怨怼。  
　　在他的面前，连瀑布也凝结成一座直插凌霄的宏伟冰雕。  
　　看了看腰际结实的长绳，他动手解下了它，并将那团绳索丢弃到一旁。  
　　他露出轻蔑的笑容。“立一道险关，好令自己高高在上地窥探尘世百态，以为这便脏不了自己的靴尖和衣袍；躲进堡垒之内，作理想乡中遗世独立的桃源客，驻于那一隅之地，从此不复知寒暑更替，世代更迭，也未想过，你们的规则只能缚绑住盲信之人。我当作一只不曾驯良的知更鸟，将尔等的噩兆带到。”望向内侧碧蓝光晕如波澜般明明暗暗的方盒，他继续道，“若不想被遗弃于此地和永冻的水体一同长眠，也该尽展你的能耐了。”  
　　话音落，震响起。峰顶低落下来、不，是他离瀑布的顶端近了。冰面将他抬起，在他的脚下，周遭水汽聚作朵朵冰花，一簇挨着一簇，筑成一座剔透的白塔，不尽地向着天际延伸。洛基愉悦地大笑出声来，他缓缓转身，俯瞰冰层之下的景象，无际的树林被河道和水流的分支割成九块地界，而在更遥远的彼端，一颗更为巨大的白蜡树贯穿天地，树干没入云海而不见枝叶，只能勉强观察到它繁密粗壮的每一条树根都深植入地，任是巨人也难撼动分寸。这是他生活的一方世界的全览。  
　　上位者的视野，竟如此令人快意！若抵达那至高处，又能见到如何瑰丽的景致？  
　　倏地，一物直直插落在他的右脚边。洛基警惕地向后退开一步，扫视四周，以余光瞥向那物体。血水在冰面上晕开，顺着切口渗入冰层中。那是一柄短刀。正是他的匕首。  
　　“对这一幕，我已经感到腻味了。不过得说你的技艺倒是越发精进。”远处有声音说。  
　　他仰起头，看到天幕正中的太阳上掠过一道黑影，直冲自己而来。洛基立时俯身让手指抚过那冰蓝方盒，冰面的边际即刻结成九道粗实冰柱，底面冰壁相连，如一道王冠，向上指天的那端生出尖刺，直朝来者。再将视线转向苍穹，身体却突然下意识地向左方翻滚出一圈，以长杖相挡。不及回头便突来铛地一声巨响。  
　　贴着他身侧没入冰中的是一口巨剑，只手无从丈量其锋刃的宽度。而那划过天幕的影子悠然降下，黑狼的血盆大口咬住他的木杖，利齿没入木质中，待他知趣地松手时将杖甩至一边，再翻身跳开。巨狼的四足踏在剑萼之上，野兽的背上还坐着一个人。一个女人。  
　　“你看起来越来越像他们了，弟弟。怎能把陪伴你一路的小刀丢了呢。”黑发女人阴森地笑着。她轻柔地抚摸着怀中的渡鸦，它翅膀上的黑羽被扯掉一片，脖子上有一道利器插入造成的伤口，已经死了。  
　　“你是谁。”洛基拔出插在一旁的匕首，沉着地问。  
　　“你先该问问自己是谁，又一次被洗掉记忆的小可怜，”女人说，像是他问了一个无趣的问题，唇边绽开笑意，“看来我得再教你一次礼仪。跪下，在我冥界之主宰，海拉的面前。”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
　　发件人: Tony Stark  
　　发送时间: 2019年4月26日 07:19  
　　收件人: Thor Odinson  
　　抄送: Teddy Bear (Rocket)  
　　主题: 这下我是不是能在你们阿萨的赞美诗里留个名字了  
　　  
　　尼维达熔炉已就绪。它现在跟巴顿家农场的那台拖拉机一样好得不能再好了。  
　　  
　　P.S. 你跟泰坦人在中子星光束中到底谁先倒地还不一定呢。我认为还可以设计一个 Plan B ，彩虹桥不是唯一选择。  
　　P.S. 的 P.S. 你把那家伙称为“矮人”！认真的吗？！  
　　  
　　T.S.

  
　　“你还没有决定好怎么用它？”通讯器的那头传来软塞被拔出的啵声，索尔猜这是瓦尔基里开的第六瓶酒。“陛下，你这磨磨唧唧不干脆的做法，可得给特意为你带回永恒之火的克里星妹子道歉了。”  
　　他们现在的坐标与山达尔星系周围的虫洞相隔甚远。即便有其他科技高度发达的文明在虫洞附件设立信号中继器，通信的延迟时间依旧很长。女武神直率的问题将他一直不愿提上计划的事再次放在了他的面前，对于灭霸他们已有严密的计划，但这回他是不知道应该怎么作答了。  
　　他捏住了拳头又松开，沉默着，直到十几秒前瓦尔基里隔了整个星系发出的喊话被神盾舰艇的信号接收器捕捉：“喂。喂？陛下，恕我直言你那边信号是不是也太差了？”  
　　“我在，”索尔先回应半句，“……我只是想，现在灭霸还未死，谁也无法确定一年前的那次杀戮就是最后一回。等一切尘埃落定，事情就会有着落的。”如果洛基从永恒之火中走出来，他能否阻止他的手足像九年前一样，与恶人为伍；又或是，他是否做得到将弟弟关在宇宙深处，以免他来到前线舍命向着灭霸施展致死性的咒语吗。  
　　所以这关乎控制。前半生的岁月里他的眼中只有战士的荣耀，死亡是征途的一部分。复仇者现在缺少术士之流，但现在他不愿洛基睁开双眼就加入这条通向死亡的道路。他希望他的弟弟能够离开自己，去往他所不知道的所在。浩渺银河间终该有一颗星球能容那人安身。而这便是要他继续支配他人，便是叫洛基违背他的本性。神王终究有他的私心：他付出了 _代价_ ，世界之树让他得以看上一眼他那在冥界的手足。这就能让他安度剩余的岁月。  
　　 _我只想与你对等。_ 他还记得多年前那个人曾这么说过。洛基或许会把这一切当作对他的轻视，但比起手足的性命，恨不算什么。他记得自己还与世界之树有过约定。洛基是索尔的私念，而人民是神王的责任。当所有被抹除了性命的人在现世醒来，雷神就会长眠。瓦尔哈拉的呢喃在耳畔回响，渡鸦在头顶盘旋。那必然是很好的。  
　　只是辜负一部分人。一小部分。他想起那金眼睛的“洛基”，又有许多天没再梦见了。  
　　“那行，”瓦尔基里善解人意地放过了他，“你自个儿深思熟虑去吧，做心理疏导可不属于我的职责。”虽然无法看到对面的情况，索尔敢确定这会儿她一定耸了耸肩。  
　　他叹气，盘算着阿斯加德的未来，“其他人还好吗。”  
　　瓦尔基里直截了当地说道：“糟透了。你和你兄弟从宗师那里偷的是一艘货船，运载的是萨卡出口的廉价矿材，后来和我们的人一道转移到新星军团的舰艇上了。中途山达尔人和索维林族（Sovereign）做了交易，将这批矿物出手换了食物、武器和必需品。吃的除了不合口味外还没什么毛病，但额外带着两千人就是两千张嘴，对山达尔来说我们完全是个累赘。我看他们就等我主动提出离队，不然肯定得找个还未被开垦完毕的殖民星球将我们扔下了。能捎我们一程自是感激不尽，现在倒不是说他们自私。只是， _时局艰难_ 。”  
　　索尔预想到了这个情况，“其他阿萨人是怎么想的？”  
　　“他们？”液体在杯壁中晃荡的声响，她一定又灌了一口酒。“陛下，你不知道其他人有多么敬仰你们奥丁父子，又多么愤恨泰坦人屠杀了他们的血亲。男人、女人，还不到踏入演武场年纪的孩子，都磨利了斧和刀，只等你答应一声，就要赶往你们的战场报仇雪恨。若不是山达尔心疼他们仅剩的那几艘大船，恐怕我是拦不住的。”  
　　阿斯加德已经没有士兵了，他知道的。当灭霸在那飞船上提出牺牲一半人的疯狂条件时，是那些守卫和青壮年男性先站了出来，还有海姆达尔和两个王位继承人。当另一半人离开后，无人引颈受戮，不论留下的人如何挣扎，这反抗依旧演变为一场单方面的屠杀。阖上双眼他就能看到那一日的景象。那是 _地狱_ ，也是神王最后一次亲眼看到 _他们_ 。索尔总是反复回想着那天，以确保他不会忘记任何一个人的脸。  
　　“让他们等我的消息。”最终他这么说道。这几乎就意味着他不希望人民再入战场。他们都见够了阿萨人的鲜血。  
　　女武神果断地反应：“听你的，陛下。” _她什么都明白，是吗？_  
　　索尔为这份理解而感受到些微的痛苦，但他亦知此刻多说无益，“祝阿斯加德人好运。”　　  
　　“活着回来。你知道我的意思，陛下。”通讯器传来了瓦尔基里的最后一句话。  
　　他松了一口气，任身体靠向舱壁。在休息室的另一侧有一扇不足肩宽的圆窗，从那里看不到一颗星，只有一片沉寂的黑幕。窗前放置着一把椅子，椅脚下有磁铁，即便人造重力场失灵也能很好地固定在地上。当然了，他不会 _现在_ 就想死的，这条命已被他拿去和一棵白蜡树作了承诺；至于履行契约之后的自己，他也不想去考虑。这都是后话，在那之前，没什么能比手刃仇敌更让他兴奋了。  
　　笃笃。休息室的门被敲响了，“还醒着吗雷电小子，我不想打扰你的美梦，但咱们得准备迎战了。”  
　　起身拉开门，全身装甲只露出脸部的斯塔克站在门口，向内好奇地张望着。“我刚才在联络我的任，或许没听到上一条通知。”索尔抱歉地说。  
　　“马上就得穿越最后一个虫洞，最后机会，这我可没法责怪你。”钢铁侠故作轻松地说，现在谁都能看得出来他精神紧绷，“这一路没遇上敌袭让队长都有些紧张了，也不知道那一边在酝酿着什么惊喜。丹弗斯还打算先一步穿越通道看看情况。”  
　　还是警惕为好。索尔应了声走进了通道，托尼看了他一眼，突然又将邮件中的告诫重提：“你确定要再扛一次尼维达中子星的全部能量？即便肉身坚不可摧如你，理论上我依旧认为风险过高。”  
　　“我势在必行，斯塔克。”索尔露齿而笑，“我活着是受了命运三女神的庇护。在撕碎敌人前，没有什么能让我倒下。”  
　　斯塔克盯着他看了一会儿，似乎是想从他的脸上找出丝毫动摇的痕迹。“哥们，没有法师，我们只能选择相信你的彩虹桥了。我希望在无限手套溶解之后你还能没事。”男人似乎是有些揪心地说出这一句。  
　　正在他们前往控制室的途中，Friday的女声突然在走廊内回响起来：“ _碰撞预警。发现无法识别信号的非友方飞行器，当前坐标RA 12h 30m 49.4s，+12° 23′ 28″ dec，与我方舰艇相距4,523英里。修正，当前距离4,479英里。_ ”  
　　“开启外部第三层全面能量屏障，全员做好冲击准备！Friday，敌人是从哪个方向过来的？有机会躲开吗？”托尼叫喊。索尔立时推开控制舱的封闭门开始奔向操控室，钢铁侠的头盔一下合拢，为赶时间启动足部喷射器紧跟其后。  
　　在他们的面前，Friday已用三维投影呈现出飞船与不明飞行器的方位。代表敌方位置的那个点不仅是紧跟在他们身后，并且以舰艇为圆点建立坐标轴，它还处于他们背后的上方。这意味着神盾船舰将无法很好地火力覆盖。那是灭霸的军团吗？还是来自其他文明的敌意？“先生，在当前速度下进行转向会造成颠簸，且偏离原航线将可能导致错过虫洞位置。”人工智能系统快速地提示道。  
　　两人穿过那投影，斯塔克大声说：“那就准备好颠簸！”他们面前的驾驶舱内，众人聚集于此。“火箭呢？现在米兰诺号还在舱外？”索尔急切地问道。  
　　火箭在公共频道内上线了：“事实上索尔，看来在火力接触前我是无法直接回归你们的飞船了。不过米兰诺号刚补充过能源，还搭载了足够多的重火力武器，不必太过担心。要知道银河护卫队可是太空战的好手。”难得地，它重提了它所属的这个团队的名字，伴随着一个模糊的笑声。  
　　“操他的。”巴顿忍不住说，“舱尾的捕捉器还有用吗？”  
　　班纳放大了投影中的三维坐标图，“不，太远了克林特，我不想这么说但我们首先得顾好自己。”朗接上他的话：“坏消息是现在外面有个以每秒12英里速度追着我们跑的UFO，好消息是浣熊宝宝可以躲过一劫，我们需要空中支持！”  
　　“正在着手解决这个问题。”卡罗尔在公共频道内上线。她的红蓝身影掠过舰艇右侧窗口，直冲着上方飞去。  
　　索尔简短说：“我也去。”他再度看了一眼那飞行物的方位信息，向着机翼方向飞奔。“记得戴上骨传导耳机！我们需要时刻保持联系。”罗杰斯队长在他背后叫喊，随后斯塔克冲着Friday发出指令：“请求打开L12-19通道的封闭门让索尔通过。机翼处的屏蔽罩现在还未封口吧？”  
　　“正在处理，优先让奥丁森先生通过。”系统音确认道。  
　　当他到达舰艇侧翼的舱门时，一个外壳上标注着“Dummy”的机器晃晃悠悠地跟了上来，机械臂上抓着一件圆弧外形的设备。索尔拍拍机器人的脑袋，将那器物戴到脑后。Friday悦耳的声音从中清晰地传来：“舱外即时战术导航系统已上线。”  
　　“谢谢你，斯塔克家的精灵。”索尔说，将右臂伸向身后。伴随着巨大的刮擦声，暴风战斧顺应他的召唤飞至手边，当手掌包裹住战斧的长柄时，他察觉这令人熟悉的垂死之星的热焰意象，仿佛也随着今日战意的上扬而愈发猛烈。他闭眼承受这兵器对主人的侵蚀，随后按下隔离门触摸控制板。  
　　“靠，我希望刚才听到的巨响不是你那把新斧子造成的。”当第一道隔离门打开时，托尼的声音从耳机中传来。“未对机舱造成Ⅳ级以上破坏。”娜塔莎根据系统自检结果汇报道。  
　　索尔晃晃脑袋：“我准备出舱了。今天是周四（Thor's Day），祝诸位好运。”他踏出两步，白色的舱门在他身后关合，开始减压抽气，随后眼前隧道的门被自动开启。他缓缓将肺里的空气吐出，在最外侧封闭门张开显露出宇宙黑茫茫底色的那一刻飞驰而去。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

　　“我不明白，”洛基让自己的脸上浮现出迷惑。他本不必这么做，“你自报来历，却也口出妄言，难以服人。我若说我掌有诸神之君权，冥界之主又当如何？”  
　　“我真不想受这个挑衅。可谁让在我面前躺着的是我弟弟，又做了我冥界的臣民，我便伤你不得。你是受背弃的无冕之王。不可计数次的背叛，我的小王子。同我一样。连我们的魂魄也在死后被生前阿斯加德的祝福所缚，不得离开这为我们所准备的一方宝地。”海拉看向他的目光是轻佻的，“一次又一次地，你苟延残喘地爬到这里，逼我重述你的身世。苍穹之上，究竟有什么令你能如此往复跋涉？饮之不尽的蜜酒，堆积如山的宝器，他们分明什么都能给你，但连一次也未赐你分毫。”  
　　洛基也笑了。“你不会让我走，是么。”  
　　“事实上我会的。你遗忘了我有多么的仁慈。第一次落入我的地界时你还什么都记得，却无力复仇，一个你曾效忠的人在你身上痛快地释放了他的杀戮心。是你向我许诺亡灵之军重返九界的美好愿景，这空头承诺太过可笑，但我许久未得这样的乐子，就顺手帮你穿越了瓦尔哈拉的大门，成就一桩善举。然后看看你变成了什么，一张任人书写的白纸。”抚摸着身下黑狼背脊上的软毛，海拉戏谑地说道。  
　　洛基晃了一下头，握紧了手中的刀：“从你的宠物身上，我可看不出多少的好意。”  
　　“那分明是因为你自己捅了芬里尔好几下。它现在可怨你了，小狼儿只是在追老家伙饲养的乌鸦而已，谁让你先动手的呢。这么急于帮我的坐骑换毛，我差些就不想原谅你了。可惜另一只黑鸦还是逃了。”海拉拎着爪子将横卧在她臂弯的死鸟提起来，漠不关心地丢到一旁，“你大可再一次走过那里，再一次被丢弃在冥河的边界，向我哭诉被抽干的记忆，亲吻我的鞋尖恳请我让你通过。而做我的处刑人就如此令你厌弃吗，小可怜。”  
　　她的指甲划过洛基的侧脸，他冷冷地避开了。但察觉到女人示好的信号，他心中又颇感兴趣。“恳求你这种事，我想应该从未发生过。你的说辞无法被证伪，但我也无法轻信无端的好意。你想要什么代价？”  
　　“再次拒绝了我的邀请啊，我叛逆的弟弟。”女人缩回手做出一个被恶心到的表情，“你不该将冥河饮得太多，张口闭口都是利让我又想起那个老家伙，叫人伤心。互惠是我们最早商议的结果，这对谁都很公平。我不屑于被困在这奥丁为我所设的牢笼，也不满于曾经阿斯加德的战火止步于九界；而你的欲望则不可捉摸，你想要九大国度脆弱而平庸的众生听令于你，在无端之中重建秩序。但我怀疑那不是真的。”  
　　这是个空泛的愿望。洛基想。难保这不是因为他现在的记忆空空荡荡，面前的狂妄之徒趁势以蛊惑人心的妖言诱导他。但兵来将挡水来土掩，若女人别有所图过河拆桥，他亦有自信未来能与之斡旋。  
　　“我应允你。”他微昂起头，神情自在地答应。  
　　“太快了，小家伙。”海拉挑着眉毛，“你本应是个多思的人，你的养父将你培养成了优柔寡断的阴郁模样，来替你好战的哥哥多想想利弊，作他们父子国度必需的一位背负骂名的处刑人。怎么，这次一句还价也无，就急不可耐地把我的条件答应下来。”  
　　既被看穿，不如顺着对方的话说下去，洛基迎合着笑了一声：“哈，因为你说你被困于此地，与凝固的时空作伴；若我能走出这里，又何须奉陪你作这一场手足情深的虚假戏码。还是说你要迫我指天为誓？可惜的是，这一次我或许仍要令你失望，海拉。”  
　　“切勿用利益来玷污我的好意，小东西。你若穿越那道大门回想起来，便能知道我们的野心是一致的。”海拉的双目略为睁大，似已有些不耐烦。“若你背信，我自有办法叫你痛苦终生，望你珍惜性命。我的 _亡灵军_ 会将刀悬在你的颈后，直到你达成你的誓言。”海拉巨狼的双眼也恶狠狠地龇着牙，伏低了身躯时刻准备向他扑来，一口就能咬断他的咽喉。  
　　洛基偏了偏脑袋：“看来我是不得不承诺了。现在能让我继续我的行程了吗？”  
　　“自第一次见面起，你我就彼此为敌，还不曾聊一聊奥丁那老家伙的旧账。现在的你倒是乖巧许多。罢了，不消你长跪，叫一声 _姐姐_ ，我就放行。”海拉轻哼了一声，品味着命令中的乐趣。  
　　他再次露出不带任何意义的笑容：“来生再见，老姐。”  
　　“你是诡计之神，这点给我牢牢记住了。下次再让我多费口舌的话，我会毫无犹豫地掐死你。”海拉恶毒地笑着，在黑狼自冰柱跃下之前吐出最后一句话。

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

　　“ _当前距离：2073英里。_ ”  
　　这一数据也就意味着在相遇之前他们还足有三分钟时间击破飞行物或迫使其变轨。按照斯塔克的指令，他们的飞船已经开始转向，预计将在在原航线基础上改道向侧面偏转5.7°，但这一切努力都无法保险。最大的问题是他们甚至还不清楚威胁源自何方。  
　　在所有选项中可能性最高的那个显然是来自圣殿Ⅱ号的先发制人，但对方可能正在保持无线电静默，且同他们一样通过与背景反射面板（retro-reflection panel）相似的技术将自己在肉眼层面和探测器的视野中隐形。  
　　“保持警戒。”史蒂夫在频道中指挥道。“现在神盾局的监测系统仍未观察到其他正在接近的目标。”现在远离了飞船，维生循环系统和主动温控装置发出的噪音都消失了，周遭万籁俱寂，他与飞船的联系仅有耳中队友的声音。  
　　“Friday，报告舱外两人的位置。”远处斯塔克对人工智能的指令也通过其他人的耳麦传了过来。索尔已能看到他头顶的那个光点，正是在飞向不明物的克里星女性。他加快了速度向着她靠拢：“能观测到是什么东西了吗，丹弗斯。”  
　　卡罗尔立即回复：“外观上看起来像一座飞船，但恐怕不属于我熟悉的文明，至少不是克里星系和斯库卢星系的常见武器。”  
　　鹰眼说道：“你们最好当心，整支队伍唯独你们两人能无视辐射和真空环境在太空作战，目前还不能确定这是不是调虎离山。”  
　　“我会留神。”雷神令战斧以更快的速度赶往指定坐标，回头看了一眼。神盾局送给他们的飞船现在已成为黑幕之上的一个小点，这还是因为飞船在隐形模式下开启了能量屏障。"我想我看清了，这是一头巨大的生物。"  
　　“生物？”班纳的声音听起来甚至是尖锐的。  
　　“哦噢，稍等一下女士，现在你离不明物还有500英里以上的距离。”斯塔克报出了Friday的发现。罗曼诺夫立即补充问道：“索尔，你能看见吗？”  
　　在减速中沉默了片刻，索尔回复道：“现在我在她的旁边。复仇者们，这是齐塔瑞的利维坦（Leviathans）。”  
　　斯科特的问句里充满了疑问：“什么？”然而在他一旁的托尼突然发出了急促的呼吸声。  
　　“像龙又像鲸鱼的宇宙生物，正是这东西毁了卡魔拉的母星。”火箭的解释听起来有一些延迟。  
　　在布鲁斯询问斯塔克是否不适的背景音中，舱外的两人绕开了那巨兽的前进轨迹。索尔还记得这怪物的转向性能糟糕，如果仅有一只的话现在的他也能以一己之力击落。通过骨传导设备他听到卡罗尔与他沟通：“如果飞船监测到的不是这东西，那或许就不是仅仅是我们两方的战争了，阿斯加德人。”  
　　“同意你的看法。”索尔说。他们沿着原先的方向继续飞去，直到看见真正被神盾的监测器记录的东西：一条光带。不，那是一整列排列紧密的舰队。火箭听到他对这景象的描述后警觉地叫道：“是至高祭祀的船队吗？他们的辖地几时扩展到这边来了？”  
　　斯塔克勉强平缓下应激反应：“至——至高什么？”  
　　“索维林族。”索尔边前进边补充道，“看来我们不是唯一想要置灭霸于死地的人。战火已经燃起，圣殿Ⅱ号极有可能穿越虫洞埋伏在附近，做好随时迎战的准备，队长。”  
　　“那为什么他们在追逐我们？”罗迪表示不解。  
　　火箭答道：“我希望不是因为他们太记仇。曾经银河护卫队得罪过这帮从生育荚里走出来的全身金光一股暴发户气息的完美主义者。可惜看起来情形就是那样的，这是三方互相开火的混战。我去把他们引开，好让你们专心搞死紫薯精。”  
　　卡罗尔在频道内发言：“我会为你争取时间，小浣熊。”她周身的光晕更为强烈，如同在太阳风吹拂下延展开的彗尾，须臾间便将和索尔的距离拉开。心知无法阻拦克里女战士，索尔将手中战斧掷向相反方向，回身去挑战那曾蹂躏纽约建筑的庞然巨物。  
　　利维坦的外壳坚硬厚实，这也正是为什么齐塔瑞先锋军将它驯化作可以载人的对空武器。不过，索尔轻笑，他可是与许多不死的敌人打过交道了。这次战斧终得机会让它锋刃的那面饮血，伴随着雷霆万钧之神力，闪电和火花裹挟着风暴战斧一道劈落，在那巨兽的脊梁上划出一道未穿透外层硬甲的伤口。  
　　但这还只是开始。阿斯加德的祝福赐予他号召惊雷的权能和神格，他便要将这天资用于血祭。体内的霹雳紫电之能满盈，一声战呼下，电光如密网般覆盖了利维坦的整个身躯，这使得它不住痛苦地扭动每一个骨节，要把背上的敌人甩飞出去。而他的战斧稳稳刺入猛兽的背脊骨，随着他双臂力量的增大而更为深入。  
　　利维坦上下翻腾着，即将靠拢复仇者所在的飞船。“索尔，我们可能有些麻烦了。”队长的语音背景一片嘈杂，似乎某种警报被触发了。他喊道：“很快就好！”双眼冒出青蓝色光芒，他臂膀上的电火花呲呲舞动着，再一次凝聚的雷霆忽猛地向上冲去，如一支利箭那般竖着贯穿了怪物的身体。卸去力道的那刻，体内又涌上一股饥饿和疲倦的感触，他将那一切压了回去。  
　　隔着真空他听不到兽的哀鸣，但利维坦几乎是剧烈地震颤起来。索尔抽回战斧，翻身向侧面飞出，直到它停止垂死挣扎开始不受控地按惯性向前滑行。然此时，“不，是磁轨炮，舰艇尾部将受冲击，索尔！”史蒂夫如此急促地告知道。  
　　按其心意所指，战斧几乎已经是以它有史以来的最快速度将索尔带向星舰，然而——十二枚弹丸被加速至亚光速级别向着他们的舰艇冲去，在最外侧能量罩上炸出一片波澜，他不得不暂缓速度以斧头挡下两波动能武器碎裂的弹片。“ _已模拟出导轨位置_ 。”Friday友善地提示道，而斯科特夸张地说道：“我们能在下一波攻击到来之前变轨吗？！”  
　　“我想答案是该死的不，”斯塔克的话语听上去是咬牙切齿地说出的，“Friday正在处理中，但这只是原型机，神盾局还没给它配置惯性补偿，除非我们全员都注射过强化血清能一直承受25个G的加速度。”  
　　“ _前方航道上已检测到导弹雷区。距离：4579英里_ 。”  
　　克林特的声音听起来是最不为所动的那个：“是饱和攻击，队长。它们的突防能力超过了神盾磁流体的负载上限，是时候决定让头部受击还是让机翼被击穿了。”  
　　班纳警示道：“我希望你们的护甲已穿戴整齐。监测到电磁场重启蓄力，预备下一波攻势。”  
　　娜塔莎道：“还有安全带，不用你说。索尔，准备避让。”  
　　“反导系统配置完毕还需要三分钟，队长。”罗迪请求指示。  
　　罗杰斯的命令不能更明确了：“转向、转向， **转向** ——！”在他的命令下，蓄势待发的偏航反推侧翼发动机及矢量喷口开始全功率运作，在近乎令人晕厥的快速偏离航道的过程中，整个语音频道没有人发出任何一个音节，而舰艇的外壁和柱面承重的声音笼罩了沉默。在一片恐怖的嗡嗡噪音中，卡罗尔话语中的含义是如此清晰：“火力网也覆盖了浣熊的飞行器。”  
　　火箭大叫道：“如果没这群金苍蝇追着的话就更好了！”  
　　一道耀目的金光冲直着雷神而来。在卡罗尔的身后，索维林族的远程遥控舰队被击落了大半，但其攻势也无退减，而米兰诺号紧跟其后穿梭于小型船舰之间，一旦转向便会被追及，但远方磁轨炮的炮口已开始预瞄。阿萨人逆着他们的追击方向冲上前去，在与米兰诺号交错的一刹那，他如同一支响箭，以不毁的神躯为利器瞬间穿过了紧随其后的两艘小型战舰，而后又立即回身转向跟上米兰诺号的尾翼。在他们的面前，四艘战艇的爆炸汇成一片火海，金发的克里人让源自空间原石的能量在她的周身涌动，鎏金色人影在宇宙中熠熠生辉。  
　　“让我帮助你转向小兔子。”索尔跃上银护飞船的机翼，用尽全力推动米兰诺号的轨迹向侧面转出一个弧度。舱内的火箭也大力拉动了操纵杆与他一同使力，“见——鬼……！！！”它承受着极大的加速度咬紧牙关吼叫道。  
　　“集束式导弹！”卡罗尔在频道中警告，弹头舱体展开，子弹头从中飞出，她的身影几乎是瞬间闪现到炮弹群中将它们中的两枚击破，但即便迅捷如她也对剩余的攻击无能为力。眼见米兰诺号将直面磁轨炮威力，索尔转动斧柄将底端沉沉敲击外舱壁，让雷电之能再次向着头顶冲去，但这也不足以拦下所有的弹丸——还有三枚、或是四枚——  
　　“抓紧了。”  
　　索尔的眼前忽然呈现出一片赤金密网，一颗由咒语编织成的流线所构造出的芒星在他头顶缓缓旋转着，是承载了维山帝之祝福的古老防御术式，轻易挡下了全部炮弹的冲击。他低头透过前舱罩望向米兰诺号的舱内，对着机舱里从金黄光圈中走出来的那个人欣喜地喊道：“王！”  
　　“是时候告诉我，我在这个计划中的位置了。”王双手结印，不徐不疾地说。  
　　


	16. Chapter 16

　　当他饮下最后一盏吉欧尔河的冰水时，面覆头盔的英灵守卫不动声色地后退了一步。他每啜饮一口便回想起一点：瓦尔哈拉的颂歌，振翅欲飞的渡鸦，金色穹顶下的至高之座，与数之不尽的从头来过。他的意识在混沌的记忆中臣服，而睁开双目的那一刻，眼前的景象是如此的令人熟识。  
　　“退下。”将杯盏扔进火盆中，眼神全然不同的他命令道。身旁的英灵无声地从侧面退开。洛基张开双臂踏着锦缎红毯向前走去，沉闷足音敲打着光亮的白砖。他说：“几日不见，洋波之子，未受赐予姓氏的全视之人，阿斯加德的守卫之神——海姆达尔。”  
　　金瞳的守护者立于通往大殿长道的尽头，与他遥遥相隔。他双手覆于剑柄上，剑尖朝下插入地面，面上神情毫无变化，只是静默着看邪神一步步逼近。一路上洛基随意地眺望四周，在这宏伟的殿堂之后，还有八座侧殿；而在曾经的阿斯加德则共有十二座宫殿，正因雷霆之神索尔、诡计之神洛基、丰饶之神弗雷尚未魂归瓦尔哈拉，才有此数量之差。洛基抿嘴而笑，不予置评。当与海姆达尔错身时，他轻声说道：“你需助我一臂之力。像之前一般。”  
　　对方连分毫反应也无，似置若罔闻。  
　　英灵殿的门虚掩着。洛基轻手轻脚地步入大殿，在那名为希利德斯凯拉夫（Hliðskjálf）的至高宝座上，面朝西方的主神奥丁俯视来者。他将半张面庞和一头白发掩于鹰盔之下，仅剩的一只眼睛目光如炬，有一只蓝眼睛的渡鸦停在他的肩头。他张口，道：“我看见了你是如何来的，邪神洛基。”  
　　洛基昂着头，答道：“你当然看到了。你是用一只眼睛和密弥尔换得了全知全能的诸神之神，而我，本是注定该在冰冷的岩石上死去的一名约顿海姆的弱小婴孩。而今正是报应到来的吉日良辰，诺伦之命运便要令你的这个养子用冥界女神和自己的恶计坏了你的祭典，你又何须如此不快。”  
　　“不，洛基。”奥丁又用那叫他厌恶的、不起波澜的语气说道，“你已是一缕游荡于幽冥世界与瓦尔哈拉之间的亡魂，无法离开。阿斯加德赐你宽恕，令你能入主殿，与在列的诸神平起平坐，自此不识愁苦、不知忧患；又或是将记忆封印，由我的长女海拉接纳你，使你入驻冥界，不为往世种种坎坷唉声叹息，因自己的身世生出怨怼之心来，便也能得平凡的自在。而你，一切诡计的主谋，邪佞的统帅！永远、恒久如此地不知餍足，拒绝前者，也鄙弃后者。正是你自己，使你在两界之间不停地往复，要受此无尽之苦。”  
　　洛基嘲讽地说道：“包尔之子奥丁，我的养父，你何曾到此地步？你挑起九界战火征伐各国，九大国度称你一声众神之父是你的无上荣光，你又怎可能愿栖身于小小一方宫殿，受死灵的供奉，而不去做那人间的神王？”  
　　“因为这是命运之纲常，洛基。”奥丁轻轻抚摸着渡鸦的黑羽，解释道，“你若见过那树根与树枝一般繁茂的世界之树便能知晓，那撑开天与地的白蜡树现已不能再抽出新枝，它正枯萎，并即将死亡。任谁也对这样一颗病树无能为力。归来罢，我的孩子，回到众神之列来，你就能在世界之黄昏真正来到之前，于天地间得一处安息之地。”  
　　布吉拉的嗓音柔美洪亮，像唱诗那般请柬道：“是命运的篇章要将狡计纳入这命定轮轨的一部分，众神之父。恶作剧已知晓他的使命，他并非跋涉而来索要一个解释与坐待下一个循环，而是作一只知更鸟，仅飞越瀑布前来通告他将带至的无端。”  
　　洛基应了诗歌之神的话语，断然地向奥丁吐出一个字：“不。”  
　　众神哗然。提尔握住佩剑剑柄大笑出声，霍德尔将面庞埋在头发的阴影中，沉默不语。  
　　“即便是我也不能令你留下吗。”  
　　洛基顺着那柔和温婉的声音望向南方。在红砖所砌成的十二级台阶上，诸位神灵注视着这名不速之客，而弗丽嘉一袭白色礼裙是如此耀目。不知多少次他湿润了眼角，想要在梦里修正他对她所说的最后一句话，但命运锁住了诡计邪神的银舌头，令他只能用伤人的言语为她道别。“母亲。”他说，几乎就要答应她的期许。而他现在只想在她的面前俯下身，亲吻她的手背，像个孩子那样向她诉说他的悔恨。“我是如此的抱歉。或许总有一天，我会再回到这里。”他平静地说，将话语中的悲伤隐匿起来，为再一次让她失落而致歉。  
　　“哈。”兴许奥丁是怒极反笑，又或者千年来的第一次，他为了洛基的荒谬计划而终于正视他了一次。坐在那王座之上，他应当已经看到了那未来吧。  
　　弗丽嘉则温柔地期许：“相信你的决定，孩子。我会等待那一天。”  
　　洛基深深吸了一口气。整座大殿不再充盈着觥筹交错和窃窃私语，诸位神明都看着他，等待着他的一举一动。他抬起头望向殿堂的金色穹顶，毫无动摇地说道：  
　　“我非奥丁之子，也非阿萨神族。我不过是命运羽翼下的一朵尘埃，诺伦女神错手将死丧的黑线织入我命运的纺纱，使我注定在生死之间往复。我是世间一切恶的源头，是所有诡计的开端，不容于任何国度，也无法立足于任何土地。也为此，我是被遗弃、遭背离的不幸之人，是不得爱敬、不受仁惠的极恶之徒。既然诸界唾弃我的在世，什么时候我的亡故也要受众神的主宰了？”  
　　“——我，当以恶作剧之神的神格作我向上苍献出的祭物，将我的死亡化作我在冥界与瓦尔哈拉的头一回、也是最后一场诡计！”


	17. Chapter 17

 

　　“ _RCS（Reaction Control System）过载，能量屏障受损度79%，右机翼及侧向反推发动机基本功能丧失。反导系统正在进行第三次重启。_ ”  
　　“噢，”朗发出一声音调向下的感叹，“就说说你还有百分之几是完好的。”  
　　“ _冷气循环系统功能完好。_ ”Friday汇报道。  
　　克林特大笑着用力鼓了一声掌：“我敢肯定这是神盾自主研发的船了。”他踢了一脚舱门用力地将它关上。“现在我们怎么行动？”  
　　王收起了双手的法术，滋啦啦闪着金色火花传送圈高速旋转着消失了。“我们在圣殿Ⅱ号的内部，这是在你们的飞船丧失机动性情况下躲避外部攻击的最好办法。我们还不能确定灭霸是否正坐镇他的飞船，但若他在老家，那倒正方便报仇了。”  
　　“王，我见过至圣所的咒语综述文献中描述了一种能让中庭人在周围环境与地球大气相异情况下仍能畅快呼吸的魔咒（* 见漫画The Infinity Gauntlet ）。若方便，请将这祝福赐予诸位中庭的复仇者片刻吧。”索尔说。  
　　王颔首：“乐意至极。”在他准备法术的同时，史蒂夫指出：“这里似乎是圣殿飞船上搭载舰队的进出口通道，考虑到敌人的实力，我们保持和丹弗斯的联系，准备里应外合。”队长说这话时，这艘泰坦无畏级飞船的外壁再次传来一阵震响，是卡罗尔和索维林族的舰队正在外侧向圣殿Ⅱ号发起又一波攻势。  
　　此时，火箭在神盾飞船的舱内传出语音讯息：“呃……如果你们需要的话，一个十分熟悉这座飞船的人刚刚向米兰诺号发出邀请信号。假如迷路的话我想你们会渴望她的指引。”

 

  
　　  
　　灭霸戴上了他那尼维达矮人所打造的、经历一次全力使用而残破不堪的无限手套。他看着它表面的斑驳黑痕，想到他为了这面临熵寂的宇宙所铸成的伟业，和他所遗弃的一切。正如他所愿，剩下的一半人还会牢记他的名字，即便不是为他筑起丰碑，而是唾骂着他的名字。噢，这也毫无关系，毕竟他们从未像他一样历经泰坦星的灭亡。那些无知的小家伙总有一天会明白，只要假以时日将目光放得长远，宇宙间的文明就会发现无论如何也无法证明他的思想是错的。  
　　但今天他不打算宽恕任何人。这一天究竟有多少文明试图夺走他仅余的宁静？他为这垂死的银河背负骂詈，他的子民却吝于感激，只将无端的仇怨还予他。即便他们自己同样自相残杀又粉饰太平，他们所有的自省加总也还不如他一个人思考得多。  
　　或许今天是最后一次杀伐了，宇宙的平衡经过轻轻的一个响指达成了最稳固的状态。就像他教导儿时的卡魔拉一样，双刃匕首太过偏向任何一端都会令那衡态被打破。他也不想破坏这世间最为精妙的平衡。不过，此时此刻，是这些孩子逼迫他失衡。 _他们才是这个宇宙的顽疾。_  
　　忆起失去卡魔拉的悲恸，他感到切身之痛，那却也助长了他的怒火。他们对她死亡的价值视若无物。手套上蓝色的空间原石亮起，他任由那团烟云将他包裹。浮现在灭霸眼前的是圣殿Ⅱ号上最熟悉的一处：他指挥齐塔瑞大军和黑曜之将的王座。他的头盔和护甲仍整整齐齐地安置在那座椅上。  
　　他正用未佩戴手套的那只手托起头盔，却看到本应空无一人的大厅里站着一个人，低着头将身形埋在阴影之中。当泰坦人举起左手令手套上的宝石全部亮起预备战斗时，那个人却自己上前两步。他说道：“我是索尔，奥丁之子。”  
　　他脏兮兮的金发未经修剪长长了一些，额头垂下几缕头发，眉骨投下的阴影盖住了他的双眼，未戴臂甲，手上空无一物。他的声音听起来是疲惫而哀切的。灭霸知道他将说出口的将是弱者才会说出的话语，于是冷冷哼了一声，放松了左手五指。“你来做什么，奥丁的次子？”  
　　“这是败降。”索尔苦涩地说道，“我寻遍九域，也无能倒转天地纲常，令亡者死而复生。在无尽的战争中，彼时辉煌如斯盛极一时的阿斯加德将走向灭亡。这一切都归咎于从众神之父手上继承了王权却失格的我。所有的阿萨族人以及我愿从此侍奉您，伟大泰坦的幸存者和预言家，因你方有如此殊能，只要您能复活我的手足，让所有为这万界之平衡献上生命的阿萨人免于死去。若有违背，便请你夺走我们全族人的性命。”  
　　灭霸玩味地笑了：“你应当展现你的诚意，阿斯加德人。”  
　　唯一幸存的奥丁森缓缓走近了，直到泰坦人能看见他绝望的神情和力竭的姿态。那是心死之人苟延残喘着踏上必死之途应有的模样。他的四肢动作也是松垮的，双臂随着他一跛一瘸的前行而在体侧轻微晃动着。迈上台阶，在王座一步之遥处毫无缓冲地，他重重地跪下来，双膝在地面上叩出闷响，随后索尔弯曲上身，以只手触地，再沉沉地低着头。  
　　泰坦人绕过座椅，将盔甲放到一边坐了下来。他的右脚踩住阿萨人放在地上的那只手，碾过指关节时听到跪着的人喉咙中发出些微的低喘。抓着那阿萨神强迫他抬起头的是灭霸未戴手套的右手，那还有伤口流着血的肮脏脸庞上对苦痛无动于衷的神情令他感到满意。  
　　“我恳求于您。”神被迫仰起头望向他，但其目光游离着，没有聚焦在他的脸上。  
　　这使灭霸心中恨意又起，“你的弟弟不是说我’不可能成为神么‘？怎么，孩子，你现在又想起要为另一个王位竞争者向我请求宽恕了？他生前向我献上忠诚时我可听说你们阿萨人待他没有一丝真心啊。”  
　　索尔露出苍白的笑容：“你的伟业将您寄于神的位置之上，是古往今来无人能及的荣耀。阿斯加德自当审时度势，归顺于强者，每多一人，便能向您献出更多的赤诚。”  
　　在灭霸回复雷神的发言之前，他收拢左手，手套上亮起紫色的光芒，力量原石所带来的痛苦几乎夺走了阿萨人的呼吸。“你应当谨慎地选择用词，阿斯加德的小家伙。”虽然几乎没有发出痛呼，在无限宝石的绝对压制下，跪在地上的身躯已经开始一阵阵的痉挛，身体摇晃着无法保持跪姿。而灭霸的右手将他摁回手套边，要索尔完全承受他所赏赐的痛苦，“在你的族人因为你的无能和挣扎而惨死在你的眼前时，你就应该明白平衡的意义，以及为此所需付出的代价。你应当请求我痛快地杀死你，以换回你手足的性命；而我会将你毫无生气的尸体扔在他的面前。这就是我能赐予你的公平。现在，再回答一次，你为何要跪在这里恳求我？”  
　　索尔咬着牙，一字一顿道：“ _——若有人祈求神向自己下跪，那神就应该完成信徒的愿望。_ ”  
　　“够了够了，我理解你的信号了。”突然传出的另一个声音使得灭霸猛地抬头，随后愤怒地吼出他的名字：“斯塔克！”伴随着这怒号，一阵嗡鸣响彻整个指挥厅，正是风暴战斧破壁而来，利刃的那一面直刺向泰坦人的后背，灭霸不得不将手套从索尔浸染鲜血的额头挪开，空间宝石的蓝光亮起，蕴含着将死之星能量的战斧被一道无形的屏障所阻拦，而脱离力量原石折磨的阿萨人将未被踩住的那只手重击于地，神格赋予他的力量将王座震得离地后仰而去。他的脸上依旧保持着方才的哀切和麻木，对己身的苦痛和正在出血的创口漠不关心，但取代了那蔚蓝色眼睛之中绝望的，是背水一战自断退路的决绝和疯狂。  
　　灭霸对这攻击嗤之以鼻，握紧的左手上紫光再现，在自己浮空的同时将两人击飞出去。战斧欲回到主人的手中受阻，便紧随索尔指示穿破了大厅的天花板，再从侧面飞入他手，在一旁的钢铁侠则启动了四肢装甲上的喷射装置，一同飞离地面。  
　　“看来你们都学到了单枪匹马不足以与我为敌。”灭霸说道，“可平衡已被完成！现在你们还能计划什么？”  
　　罗杰斯在大厅的门口现身：“我们的作战计划，就是 _作战_ 。”他将手中的盾飞速地掷向灭霸，被无限宝石的蓝光弹飞，而那正好令振金盾牌卡入对面墙壁。斯塔克见状将掌心炮脉冲射向圆盾，光束折射向天花板，在战斧砸出的窟窿基础上又分割出几道弧线，圣殿上一层的齐塔瑞人也纷纷落入大厅，顶面分成几块砸落向灭霸的头顶，而敌人用力量宝石应对这突袭，将巨大的碎块化成一片埃烬。“朗，准备好了吗！”史蒂夫趁机说道。  
　　“耶，是的，好极了！队长！”斯科特的声音十分亢奋，听上去音量却小得出奇。  
　　克林特通过语音频道报告道：“我可还没在失重状态下进行过实战射击。友军误伤会判我居家监禁吗？”  
　　“你向来练习充分。”娜塔莎的声音也从频道里传出。“不，以我的经验那更可能变成一桩尴尬的私怨。”罗迪紧跟她的话无奈地说道。伴随着他们两人话筒中的三声巨响，整个飞船的模拟重力开始失效，并侧翻了十五度。斯塔克仍保持着相当的距离用等离子光束攻击灭霸的右手和头部，而索尔虽然用肉体承担了主要损害，在力量和空间的攻防之下难维持白刃战的距离，但仍能以雷霆之势和风暴战斧轮流进攻，而圆形盾的弹射能力在大量敌军的范围内发挥了最好的效用，美国队长一人清场，但敌人也在不断地补充支援。  
　　斯塔克指示人工智能打开背部的近距离导弹发射巢，喊道：“现在，巴顿！”头盔内侧张开了虚拟索敌目镜，敌我识别和多目标选择在一瞬间由Friday自主完成，张开的火力网对着现场的齐塔瑞小兵和他们的唯一统帅进行过饱和攻击。  
　　“是的。”克林特的声音平稳。他右手持反曲弓，左手拉满弓弦，屈起的拇指紧贴下颚，目光紧盯着墙壁上的一个孔。在那背后是一堵穿了洞的墙，越过那堵墙还有数面墙，而孔洞是战斧穿过时留下的痕迹。“这个距离对远视刚刚好。”箭脱弦时鹰眼说道。  
　　趴在箭尖上的蚁人念叨：“好的、好极了，是我的选秀时间了，我最大、我最大我最大 **我最大** ——！”按照预设好的爆裂时间，分裂箭的箭头裂作八瓣，绑着两件微缩装置的子箭头分别向着左右两边飞去，而斯科特一跃而起，在将手臂上的一次性缩放装置投出时喊道：“嘿队长！还记得莱比锡机场的油罐车吗？”  
　　史蒂夫举臂用星盾挡住耀眼的光芒，趁此空档将另一枚缩放装置投向空中剩下的那支分裂出的子箭头：瞬间圣殿Ⅱ号指挥大厅的中央两道白色能量装置竖着拔地而起并延展成八面形状，灭霸看了一眼立在他周围想要再次握拳抢先摧毁这从未见过的装置，但在被蚁人放大的那刻装置就已启动。泰坦人使尽全身力气也无法收拢左手五指；事实上他的全身都受到了麻痹。  
　　“ _生物电磁波干扰系统正常运转。_ ”Friday接管装置的提示女声插入了战场频道。  
　　与灭霸错身而过的钢铁侠借助掌心的两次间断喷射稳住平衡，转过身来说道：“那是为你特制的 _铁处女_ 刑具。准备好为刚才非人道地虐待我们的阿斯加德外交大使而道歉了吗？”动作被定格在左手垂落的姿势，灭霸怒视他曾视之为同一类先驱者的敌人，“地——球人！”他恶狠狠地念道。  
　　索尔召回他的武器在手，警惕地注视着动弹不得的泰坦人。他几乎就希望如此一斧劈下那阿萨族仇敌的头颅，做成一年多前他未竟之事。但在那风暴战斧向着主人掌心传出的热焰安抚下，他最后依旧喊道：“王！交给你了！”  
　　“啊啊，将军时刻。”王的身影从大厅的上层一跃而下，而圣殿模拟重力系统的故障令法师得以浮在空中缓缓下落，他左手结印，右手凌空以指尖描画出一道金色弧光。斯塔克见计划将走到最后一环节，冲着公共频道说道：“惊奇女士，外侧的利维坦还没清完吗。”  
　　“周围空域已清空，可以着陆。”卡罗尔用飞行员汇报的形式说道，“事实上外部还有一半炮口正在自我修复中。终于想起来邀请我加入你们的派对了么，斯塔克？”  
　　托尼以不易被听到的音量在频道里叹了口气：“不。女士，我想收回上一句话了。”班纳博士也紧跟着说道：“可惜我也听到了托尼，是不是需要大家伙来帮忙搞砸趴踢了？”  
　　“稍等下，现在会帮倒忙，另个你或许等会儿会派上用处。”史蒂夫担忧地看着那立场装置指示道。王的咒术已完成，他轻轻将那浮在空中的金圈向前推了一把，道，“罗杰斯队长，你可能会想躲远些。”  
　　在史蒂夫一个侧翻进入安全距离的同时，王所御使的阵法由外向内泛起一道涟漪，传送阵开启了。瞬间，一道光柱射向泰坦人的左手，投向那已经破败但仍蕴含着无限威力的金色手套上。不，那不仅仅是光柱——虽然起初难以察觉，但九界最精于冶造的矮人族所铸成的、理应坚不可摧的手套低端表面开始出现凸起，随后聚成液滴，是乌鲁金属吸收了绝对的热度无法维持磨具所塑造的原型开始融化。而那高温并非源于其他能量，正是——  
　　“能再一次看到尼维达光圈中一颗垂死之星散发的光辉，可是三生有幸呐。”驾驶着米兰诺号从上一层飞来的火箭沉浸在这强光的照耀中，说道，“另外斯塔克，你的好驴友也来报道了。”  
　　在干扰仪中的泰坦人抬起头艰难地说道：“我……应该、拆了你作圣殿替换零件。”左手上高热透过手套已开始侵蚀他的皮肤，乌鲁所铸造的表面已呈现出沸腾般的翻滚，令他痛苦地发出低吟。  
　　“那就尽情后悔吧。”星云那张充满机械美感的脸此时只余下冰冷的恨意。她扬起了手，却并未攻击。“我知道你吝于向我道歉，但这里。”跟在她身后的货船迎合她的手势悬空静止，舱门向下展开，站在那里的是一整片绿色皮肤的类人种族，衣衫上有缝补的痕迹，因长时间的使用和洗涤而褪色，但他们的手上或背后都有一柄武器。  
　　“——这是在经历了你对他们母星的征伐和屠杀之后，被逼着接受你歪理教诲长大的一代泽侯贝里族青壮年，你的第一批实验品。我姐姐卡魔拉也是族群中的一员，但她因为你已无法站在此处。身为主事者的你理应向着被你摔死的女儿，向着他们和他们亲属的亡魂下跪忏悔。……不过我十岁时被迫接受你的第一次改造时就认清你了，你不会认罪，即便错得离谱。”  
　　那群外星青年的领头人一声令下，所有人同时抄起一柄黑色长杆，高举过肩。在外星语的第二声高呼中，长杆如雨点般有序地落下，一部分落在地上，剩下的全都扎在电磁波干扰阵中那人的皮肤表面。虽然泰坦人的外皮硬度远超宇宙中其他任何生物，但杆头刺入表皮时前端再分裂出多个骨节，延展出吸盘牢牢贴在身体表面。  
　　“那就只能由你来血偿。”  
　　伴随着星云的轻声一句，索尔将风暴战斧平面的那头沉沉捶在地上，自下、从上，两股巨大电流交汇于电磁场的中央，雷电轰鸣声响更甚于兵器和地表相击引发的震动，电光顺着那长杆引导流经灭霸的脏腑，使他坚韧的皮肤膨胀、爆裂。  
　　在中子星光束的中心，无限手套已无法维持原有形状，表面分出几道裂纹，透过那缝隙显现出它如同岩浆一般在溶解、发光的内部。一部分乌鲁金属的液滴已滚落到灭霸的手肘处，为他带来更多的疼痛。用于结合宝石的凹槽同样开始变形，无限原石已经开始松动，顺着金属溶解的波纹缓速下滑。  
　　“坚持住，王！”斯塔克大声鼓气，利用腿部装甲的热诱弹清理又一波围拢的齐塔瑞士兵，而被外星兵所包围的史蒂夫用足尖踢起圆盾的内侧，接在手中挡下敌兵的光束武器，喊道：“巴顿！”  
　　远处的克林特正在等待时机来临，“了解。”在数道墙之外，弓箭手目不转睛地盯着那六颗原石的位置，尽管从这个距离看去连整只手套也不及指甲大小。  
　　在那群齐塔瑞中，仍处于缩小状态的蚁人声音相较之下就显得存在感不足了：“我也准备好了！”他用自己无法被看见但躯体维持原体重的优势在兽群之间翻越，重击它们的颈后与腕骨，并在跳跃中令士兵纷纷失去平衡撞在一起，甚至使它们因无法精确瞄准这微小的敌人而相互射击。“斯科特，”托尼躲避开索尔身上散布开的一道闪电时无奈地叫道，“在我进行大范围攻击时你得自己躲好！”  
　　“你知道敌人有一百个你那么大的脑袋突然在你靠惯性荡过去前爆炸的感觉吗不你不关心你只想着刷人头！”  
　　手套上体积最大的那颗宝石，被从幻视头顶强行剥离的心灵原石，因自重而最快失衡，混在液态金属中缓速滚落。泰坦人不知是因为痛觉或恨意，发出一声愤怒的叫喊。在那颗宝石脱离其他物体应着仅存的微弱重力而不受控地向下飘去时，“等到你了（Gocha）。”鹰眼左手弓弦蓄足力，再次射出一箭。  
　　振金制箭头，碳纤维箭杆，箭身不及箭袋中的其他补充箭支轻质，但受力十分匀称。即便是以地球最好的材质与工艺打磨出的箭，也无法在垂死之星的光芒中完好无损。然而，这支箭即便是溶解在高温中，也能完成它的使命——  
　　箭以极速越过墙上空洞，瞬时进入指挥厅区域。在箭身穿过那光束时，不过刹那之间，先在高温中碳化成粉末的是箭杆，箭头顺着惯性继续向前飞去，外层因这过高的温度而开始旋转着融化，直到最后一小截核心处的振金敲上宝石——箭尖的最后一部分也消失不见。至于心灵宝石，则受这一击推动而横向飞了出去。  
　　混战之中，齐塔瑞人试图找寻那块掉落的原石，但朗一个翻身变回正常成人大小，举起手中的宝石高呼：“在这里，笨蛋们。”当外星兵纷纷注意到他手拿物体试图扑上前去时，近距离多目标导弹正好瞄准了敌人最密集的区域，钢铁侠与米兰诺号一轮必杀，在那爆炸中斯科特又将宝石投了出去，“二传，队长！”他话语的尾音同他的人影一齐再次在战场上消失不见。  
　　见史蒂夫隔着一整排怪群接住了宝石，斯塔克道：“我得说刚才的嘲讽和输出配合不错。……他又哪儿去了？”  
　　“我想你们最好看紧点‘奶昔大哥’，他开始挣动了。”后方观察到动静的鹰眼说。  
　　Friday通过公共频道警告：“ _生物电磁波干扰系统功效下降至70%。_ ”  
　　班纳紧张地喊道：“振金合金再耐高温也无法久撑，当心！”索尔横挥战斧将一片齐塔瑞小兵扫出装置范围，在他身后，又一枚宝石被巴顿的捕捉箭头盯在了墙上。在四节分叉箭头中央的空间，那正照出莹莹绿光的，是在泰坦星上被斯特兰奇用以交换斯塔克性命的时间宝石。  
　　斯塔克飞跃碎作几块碎石堆的台阶时说道：“王，它归你了。”  
　　王的额头已渗出汗珠，他勉强撤出一只手去伸向对面墙壁的方向，无名指及中指屈起搭在拇指上，“洞悉超凡之阿戈摩托！ _古灵亡魂倾听吾声，速助临阵于前之人！_ ”  
　　在他高呼的咒语声中，宝石受三道无形之手书写下的细密金色密文所构成的圆环包裹，而后纵向、横向两道金色一共一划交叠成爻字形图纹，正是至圣所世界之窗的流线图案。随后那金色流光凝聚成实体，从外侧裹住时间宝石的表面，恢复成阿戈摩托之眼的封印形态。王摊开手掌，那宝器便在稀薄的空气中游弋一圈，飞入圣所守卫者的手中。  
　　不成形手套上其余的宝石仍在逐一脱离，漂浮入空中缓缓下落。然而，“你们以为这还有用吗？”尽管如此艰难地，灭霸依旧说道。  
　　“不妙，队长！”蚁人穿越在齐塔瑞军团中喊道。但泰坦人的手掌滑动了——史蒂夫舍弃防御跃入空中，摘下臂上的盾牌用力挥舞手臂带动右腕反手将它旋转着掷出，星盾在中子星的光束内一击打中灭霸上臂，弹射一次后将飘离手套的宝石全部击散。但紫色的、最早被从山达尔夺走的那颗，仍附着于那左手上。  
　　圆盾嵌入另一面墙壁时表面红蓝条纹已发黑，不可忽视的高温使得与它接触的砖石也开始软化。斯塔克的掌心炮闪耀着蓝光对准大厅中心，臂上激光切割武器已就绪。“ _生物电磁波干扰系统功效下降至60%。_ ”雷神被左边袭来的两只齐塔瑞低阶士兵扑上身，以便其余战士以光束攻击，但索尔无视了这带来的痛楚，召回战斧，猛力向着立场壁投出。星云已指挥飞艇撤离圣殿舱内。  
　　那瞬间，泰坦人动作了。钢铁侠削薄后背装甲纳米材料，通过上臂收纳口发射出一道拘束装置，但敌人反转掌心更快，紫色的身体扑了出去，握住了被打飞宝石中最近的一颗。尽管托尼的束缚机械奏效，灭霸依旧握紧了那块宝石更快地重复了一遍：“这不会有用。”  
　　电磁波干扰装置内侧光芒的减淡昭示着能量告罄。在灭霸的掌中，那颗原石散发出强烈的、足以照亮整个大厅的红光，他用没戴手套的那只手迅速支撑起身，再一次说道：“那就是你们的极限了。”  
　　“现实宝石！”因尼福尔海姆之旅而熟悉以太力量的雷神大声提醒道。他的战斧砸中泰坦人的胸口，利刃却难以深入，而下一句话语已被道出：“面对陨石，你们 _还_ 能做什么呢。”  
　　“该死，班纳，丹弗斯！再不来就太迟了！”美队在语音频道中发出指令。他这句话通过无线电传播给每一个友方单位后，几乎在同一时刻，娜塔莎、卡罗尔和罗迪发出了惊呼。  
　　“躲开！”频道的那一侧罗迪说道，他黑银相间的战甲越过了所有人头顶，卡罗尔那儿则传来一声震响。斯塔克望向上方，圣殿的顶棚被两块巨石击穿了——卡罗尔只身贯穿陨石将它分作两块，但也无力挽回它的下坠之势。那正是现实原石将荒诞化为真实的能力，在幻想由虚转实的绝对权能之前，如何的力量也无可匹敌。  
　　战争机器与钢铁侠两幅战甲交错着飞过大厅上空，集中所有火力射击陨石，尽管能量消耗飞速，斯塔克也坚持用前臂的激光武器试图将石质切割成小块，但由于裂作两块的石块依旧有着过大的体积，这也只是在它下部凿开了两条深深浅浅的渠道。  
　　王和索尔依旧专注于牵制灭霸的行动，但维持着通往尼维达传送门开启的中庭法师已无暇他顾。阿斯加德人知他没有躲避的余力，以战斧斧头重重拄地，立起一道闪电围成的战圈阻拦泰坦人的前进，随后松手蹬地一跃而起，以惊人速度跳至所有人的上方，一头冲入岩石之中。不到半秒后，内部惊雷炸响，一半陨石在电光中化作齑粉，就像陨星在地球大气里摩擦殆尽；而另一半则与自上而下的卡罗尔周身能量接触形成爆炸，高速喷射出去。  
　　索尔的右眼眼眶流下鲜血。他眨去眼球表面的血滴，隔着那片血雾察觉到义眼上出现了一道裂纹。它已经无法承受他所使用的神力了。  
　　随着最后一层舱壁的破裂，圣殿内部剩余的空气也开始加速流出，将内侧双方人员推向无垠太空。下一刻至圣所法师和美国队长都不受控制被流动的空气刮向顶棚难以修复的缺口，索尔见状呼唤战斧向他们之间飞去，“抓住它！”他道，打算趁机以战斧上附着的暗之能量呼出彩虹桥。  
　　“先顾好你自己吧。”  
　　雷神被紫色能量光束一击打向大厅仅存的石柱，整个身躯嵌进那雕纹中。他伸手扶住身后的石面，却被一只手卡住脖子。细密的电火花自阿萨人的指尖跃动着，可是，“看吧。和那些手无缚鸡之力的地球人一样，总是自诩神明的你，也只是个凡人。”收拢右手虎口，泰坦人说道。  
　　再一次地，他想要号令宇宙间的雷霆之力，将身前的死敌劈成灰烬：但努力得到的唯一结果只是勉力单手搭上对方的臂膀试图令他松手，却全然无法撼动。灭霸提着他的脖子，又一次使劲摔向被撞断半截的石柱——这一下撞得他头晕目眩，意识停顿几秒。那些顺着长靴和盔甲内侧流血的伤口不再是他能忽略不计的，事实上，石柱截面形成的利齿在胳膊上划出的创伤绝对需要针线缝合了。  
　　红色的光芒在灭霸的指缝间闪烁着。这就是为何一句嘲笑再次被化为现实。  
　　索尔几乎要痛呼，身体因为渴求氧气而开始补偿呼吸，但他无法吸入任何空气，更无法发出一丝声音。当他张口时甚至能感觉到舌头和左眼表面的水分在蒸腾，一种新奇的、致命的痛感。大厅内部已近乎真空。他将右边还能活动的金色义眼转向仇敌，灭霸似乎微张着嘴，正期待且愉悦地欣赏着他的微弱挣扎。视野模糊起来，他无法辨别那是否为现实。  
　　上一次濒死，他受迫跪地也无力起身，叱责手足轻言背叛。宇宙魔法被它曾侍奉的阿斯加德法师毫不怜惜地丢到一旁，他的弟弟从泰坦人手中将他扑倒于地，翻身用自己的身躯垫在下方，利用短暂的空隙在他的身上施展治疗法术。于是他能再次起身，赴死，然后目睹更多的死亡。此前，海拉划瞎他右目，将他钉在窗栏上捅他三刀六洞，要他见证阿萨人的惨死，他却对着如约赶赴的洛基露出笑容。再上一回他亦为凡人之躯，坦然走向他手足操控的杀戮机器，让兵刃只刺穿他的胸膛。  
　　是命运如此多舛。尼维达星环的光束被再次投向泰坦人的左手：他们仍在试图救他。索尔无力地笑了，感到浑身在溢出温热的血。他能听见耳中史蒂夫、娜塔莎发出的呼喊，只是无法理解那些字句，嗡嗡耳鸣和眼前的血霾遮蔽了他的感官。金色咒言环绕着他，要让空气再次充盈他的周围；中庭的巫师总是好心。但灭霸进一步收拢了手指，脊椎发出的声音细碎而危险。  
　　好时机。他想， _好时机_ 。洛基用匕首教过他战时不去多愁善感。  
　　掌心炮脉冲、酸液箭和圆盾，浩克的怒吼，克里人的进攻。现实宝石削弱了他们攻击的威力使之无效化。索尔只希冀于复仇者和所有在此刻恨着灭霸的人切勿重复自己一年前所犯过的错，能可尽展身手杀死这泰坦的余孽，而不去顾及一个阿萨遗民的生死。然而他认识他们很久，与这群人共事了至少中庭人寿命二十分之一长度的岁月。他们当然不会放弃任何一人的生命，而这只会浪费一个好时机，令泰坦人完成他要做的事：还击。真正的 _报复_ 。  
　　“盲人国度，独眼称王。”灭霸笑道。  
　　所以当他被握着喉咙贴近那中子星的火焰时毫不意外。这会是致死性的，因为神被困在这一具凡人的身体。在模糊泛白的意识中索尔仍清楚这点，身后的战友自也同样。这很不错，一旦失去战力的雷神倒下，其余人就不用再顾虑一个累赘。甚至这还能为活着的人注入他们难以置信的强烈的动力。就像菲尔·寇森，弗丽嘉，三勇士，海姆达尔；还有 _洛基_ 。花去十载时光失掉了他前半生一切习以为常的光景，他再清楚不过会发生什么了。白光没入身体时他垂下了手，看着光芒再从身前穿出。如果要说恨的话，就是他恨这常人的身体无法召唤暴风战斧，像一年前海姆达尔舍命所做的那样，开启彩虹桥，送走所有人。  
　　卡罗尔将全身能量注入手中，俯冲着将它倾注于灭霸的右手上；来自钢铁侠的致盲弹支援同时到达，直招呼向泰坦人的双眼。绿色的巨人从背后扑向灭霸，向着他的后颈落拳，啃咬其臂膀。奄奄一息的阿斯加德人被扔至一边飘在虚空中，在重新聚焦的尼维达的耀眼光芒中，最后一颗紫色的宝石也终于顺着融化的液态金属滚落。  
　　他向上看着那凝聚了宇宙最强大破坏力能无坚不摧的璀璨结晶。力量原石。曾被用于炸毁了他们从陨落的阿斯加德驶出的方舟，在那之前山达尔星因它的落地而成为历史翻过的一页。恍惚中索尔将伸展着的前臂再向前伸出，队长似乎在大吼着警告什么，他置若罔闻。无从履行的诺言，不能达成的愿景，还有一万句未说出口的致歉。唯独对自己，对一个无能的寻仇者来说这仍是太过美好而不相称的结局。  
　　宝石的表面烧灼侵蚀着皮肤。索尔的指尖接触到无限原石的那一刻，自上空和地表突然出现两片水晶丛，如同有生命力那般地上下延伸开来，直至首尾相接——将力量宝石衔于冰柱上下两棱之间。很快众人便意识到那并非水晶，而是冰：力量宝石与之接触时冰棱开始以肉眼可见的速度融化，棱角也被软化为圆弧，但四周又新生出冰柱将宝石围拢其中，源源不断，一层盖过一层，直至完全无法看见内侧的紫光。  
　　在自瓦尔哈拉远道而来的彩虹桥光辉中，洛基迈过齐塔瑞人的尸体，足不沾地地行至指挥厅中央。他挥挥手指，令掌心漂浮着的远古冰棺消失无形。“这次换你兄长死在你面前了，恶作剧神。”泰坦人露出得逞意味的残酷笑容。  
　　“不再是诡计之神了，”约顿海姆的合法国王有些无奈地看着躯干没了一半的兄长，摇了摇头，没有接灭霸的话。“中庭二流法师的同党。”他转向王，不能更清晰地表述着，“恐怕我们得搭上性命以将他拉入外部无法干涉的世界。”  
　　王脸色不佳，脖子上青筋怒张，受古一钦点独当一面的圣殿守卫者至此也已是强弩之末。但他立即明白了闯入战局者的意图。双掌竖起，他收敛意识凝聚神思，随后猛地向前一推。内侧的世界如万花筒般张开，洛基见状一同扬起了手，周遭环境如旧但被一层不可见的外壁分隔作两处，再经由阿萨的古老防御魔法所加固。现实宝石的红光在内侧冲撞着，但那化虚妄为实体的法则已不再能作用于外界。  
　　正是古一所授的 _镜像空间_ 。这是仅余三人的战场。  
　　“然后呢？”泰坦人毫不慌张地观察着四周说道。现在他剩余的筹码是一颗现实宝石，以及最为强韧的肉身，但两名来自不同世界的法师手无寸铁。“试图把我隔绝，却也使自己陷入无法求援的牢笼。盲目的高尚。我不认为没有援军你们能阻拦我多久。”  
　　“谁说我没有后援？”洛基歪着头笑了。“ _我有一支军队_ 。”  
　　在指挥厅内，一群士兵队列穿墙而来，快速地通过大厅，奔向那被划开的结界。他们没有实体，长啸着、高呼着，步兵的铁靴与长兵将地面敲得震响，骑士两腿夹紧马腹向前突袭，一片的卢之声中天马的嘶鸣响彻长空，一名金发女武神号令众军；弓手长箭搭弦，紧绷的弦料在为箭身赋力时奏出整齐划一的嗡鸣。还有冰霜之种族、黑暗之精灵、火焰之巨人，尼维达高大的矮人也迈大步子向前狂奔着，发出势必复仇的战吼。  
　　瓦尔哈拉的颂歌，漆黑渡鸦的长鸣。耳边的公共频道中亦传来新入局者的语音：“山达尔军团，向诸位报道。”抗拒着逐渐混沌的意识，索尔勉强着将右边的眼皮撑开，霍根、沃斯塔格和范达尔的身影映在裂开缝隙的金色义眼中。他努力地在冥界亡灵军中搜寻洛基的身影。一旦找到那黑发绿瞳的幽灵，他就不会谅解手足在那一日轻视自我的性命，也绝不原谅造成这一切的自己。  
　　没有见到。而青绿与赤红的光芒在结界内交辉，直到那昊光普照了在场的所有人。于是他卸下最后一点力气，让黑暗引领他走向终焉。

 


	18. Chapter 18

  
　　他再次用力地眨了下眼睛，维持着刚醒来时躺下的姿势试图看向自己的前方。这一回，那位黑发金眼的 _弟弟_ 没有来光临他的梦境。或许是他没能看到。事实上，他 _什么都看不到_ 。  
　　 _这是在地狱吗？还是瓦尔哈拉？抑或是，在世界之树应契约将他此生命定的剩余岁月取走后他应当前往的虚无？_  
　　索尔缓慢地挪动了下身体。右半身瘫软无力，但他还是试图爬起来。左脚划过身下柔软的织物时产生了明显的刮划感触，他触碰了下脚踝。在裤腿外侧绕了一整圈的粘扣带绑得很紧，连接着一件圆盘定位器和一道数码锁，这是一个环——一个电子环：根据索科维亚协议第三段第十六条之规定对公众具有重大威胁且已造成破坏事件的超英所需佩戴的电子镣铐。他为了阿斯加德的暂歇之地付出的一点小代价。  
　　所以兜兜转转他还是回到了中庭。对于活着这件事他无甚实感；到现在还无人上前道一声“终于醒了”，这才令人有些不知所措，尤其是在目不能视物的情况下。索尔不知道他像这样毫无行动能力地躺了多久。他们最好是真的赢了。  
　　压在身上的被子盖得严实，他感觉到热；被褥表面的一层棉布被阳光晒得暖洋洋。左边的眼睛看不见东西已有个把月了，为求看一眼冥界他将仅剩的左眼作为祭品奉上时，曾恳请过那白蜡树让旁人分辨不出差别来；至于右眼，他用手指触碰了一下，眼皮因为没有义眼的支撑而沿着眼眶瘪下去一块。那么问题就在这儿了。  
　　他试图回忆原因。空荡荡的脑海中最后一片记忆，是身体被垂死之星的光芒蒸发了大半。莫名紧张地，他将手按在了胸口。那传递出的事实几乎是正如他所料、也是他最不愿察觉的真相。在那胸腔里跃动的并非一颗心脏，而是一团在灼烧的火苗。  
　　 _永恒之火_ 。  
　　他挣扎着跳下了床，膝头撞在一把椅子上。那该死的、应了他要求放置在房内的一把椅子。吃痛失去重心时他张开了右臂试着摸索什么能令自己保持平衡的物体，掌心皮肤接触到玻璃冰凉的表面，然后前臂顺着他前倾的趋势，将整桌东西都扫了下去。虽然脚下铺着毯子，但他猜这还是造成了什么损失：一跟裹了绒布的长杆状物体在地面上滚动着，地毯被濡湿了一小块，或许是来自翻倒花瓶中的水。他再一次试图起身，但布满手汗的手掌在玻璃面上划出呲溜的噪音，床头被他动作带下来的一截被子绊住了他的脚步——于是地面再次被叩出一个沉重的咚声。  
　　这次他没那么着急爬起来了，但永恒之火的灼烧依旧令他心焦。可雷神向来不喜旁人向他投来同情的目光，所以此处无人倒也合了他的心意。他继续用手缓缓摸索着，生怕再弄破什么易碎品，徒劳无功后再想起自己在极北之地的那处居所是不会铺地毯的。与自尊僵持片刻，抱着一点希望，索尔试探性地求助道：“Friday，帮我。……帮帮我。”  
　　“ _是的，奥丁森先生。请问我需要将目前情况告知医师吗？_ ”善解人意的斯塔克家精灵在呼叫旁人之前先过问了他的意见。  
　　索尔急促地回答道：“我很好、没事的，只是需要一点时间。别让中庭人多跑一趟。……可否烦请你告诉我，我右边的义眼现在何方？你知道的，就是金色的那只。”  
　　“ _它离你不远，就在……_ ”Friday的指示语突然断开，它的声音被一片白噪音所取代。索尔警觉地直起身，感觉到自左侧的空气传来一股躁动的气息，皮肤感觉到微弱的刺痛。是术法。他几乎就要勉力做出防御的姿势，甚至伸手去召唤暴风战斧：敌袭时可顾不上基地室内装潢的复原成本了。然而几秒后那感触便消失无踪。  
　　阿斯加德人又等待了那么两分钟，直至确定不再有威胁。他试探性地将左手伸出去探索周边，却再度触碰到那把椅子。座位正中放着一个匣子，摸上去表面并不平整，几个面都残破开裂。他沿着坚实的表面触探一番，找到了中缝并将盒子掰开。里面衬了一块柔软的布料，当索尔捏着一边将匣子拿起来时，一颗圆球在内部鼓溜溜地滚向一边。  
　　“……洛基——？”如此小心翼翼地，似乎害怕点明一个猜测便会令现实就成了镜花水月那般，他试图小声地呼唤。再等了许久，无人答复。但阿萨国王清楚他的手足回来了，他就是知道。那也意味着某些牺牲兴许付之东流，雷神早就该明白的：他的兄弟并不需要谁去拯救。  
　　但被泰坦人屠戮而惨死在方舟上的人民，还等着他们的国王将他们带回亲人的身边，他转而想到。神明的责任仍在，只是一点私心落了空。  
　　带着些许失落，索尔将义眼戴上。那上面的裂纹也已被修复。由暗转明带来对视觉的强烈刺激，他没顾着适应立即看向身前，而四周哪还有人影。门是敞开的，地上滚动的长杖消失了，只留下细麻与扎带。  
　　“ _我们赢了吗？_ ”索尔又向那斯塔克家的精灵发问，但Friday依旧保持沉默，只有嘶嘶的白噪音回应了他。  
　　他怅然若失地叹气，但又很快让心里的焦虑平复了下来。他时间不多，但至少还余下一些，那一定足以找到洛基的。在一切结束之前。索尔蹒跚地迈向窗口，窗台前安有一套简易书桌，桌案上的书籍、图纸和报告一如他上次离开此地前往至圣所时的那样堆叠着。 _得写报告了_ 。也不知道错过了多少个汇报周期。他伸手去触碰椅背的顶端，使了劲才能弯曲手指搭住那边缘，费力地拉开椅子缓慢坐下。  
　　有人敲了敲门框。一名身着黑色西装的男性站在门口，他手中文件的背面印着神盾局的鹰徽。这是一位熟人。“错过了三个月的好消息也不用太过着急，索尔。每一名复仇者都愿意等你。”寇森说道，脸上带着那种职业性却安抚人心的笑容。  
　　“寇尔之子！”索尔大声道，发觉自己嗓音嘶哑。他清楚当自己在宇宙中活动时是这名神盾局探员——或是实质上的领导者在为美国队长和其他复联成员做担保，甚至慷慨地将空天母舰让予他们借用。雷神知晓对方需保持身份的隐秘性，所以这是首次——在对方被杀害后的首次，他见到活着的寇森本人。  
　　菲尔点一下头，似乎早已预料到他会有如此大的反应。在阿萨人试图站起来时神盾探员做出手势阻拦了他，并向窗口走近，轻轻地在桌面上放下一打文件，再用四指扶着纸张的边沿将它们划向索尔的面前。  
　　“这是Friday对本次任务的记录和自动生成的汇报，经你过目后会呈交给联合国。考虑到复仇者倾尽全力将那一半的人带了回来，他们也认为不宜在细节问题上过分纠缠。”随后菲尔将最上面的那份文件移开，露出下方的纸张，介绍道，“而这是对你之前未授权行动的复议结果，专家小组过半票数同意你未经许可援救斯塔克紧急迫降的举动符合安全例外条款，只需你签字确认。另外，虽然不想过早地给你一些不确定的希望，但阿萨人在地球表面暂住的议案正待商榷这件事，或许还是告知你为宜。”他从西装上衣口袋中掏出一支钢笔，逐一交代道。  
　　索尔也感激地笑了一下，目光垂落在那些文件上。“看来我确实错过了很多。是斯塔克要求的吗？”他试探性地问道，回忆起在动员之前托尼向他递出的橄榄枝。  
　　寇森依旧维持着官方发言式的笑容，没有给出确定的答复：“就当是地球人对阿斯加德援助的回礼吧。不过切勿声张，并非所有支援我们的战士都能收到大礼。时间原石的湮灭令至圣所头疼；弗瑞现在正在为旧友卡罗尔的热情而抓狂，你最好不要招惹他。”  
　　“我明白你们中庭的行事方式。”金发的奥丁森理解地点了点头，心中怀疑神盾局是否受了洛基的操控，随后试着从桌上拿起那支笔。屈起五指十分耗力，他不得不将手肘靠在桌面上，抬起另一只手将笔杆塞入虎口，帮助自己捏笼手指将钢笔拿稳。雷神将复议结果文件翻至最后一页，几次尝试落笔，而在笔尖铱粒重重敲击纸张后，整支笔翻转着从他的食指和拇指间飞了出去，笔杆砸在简易长桌另一端的清脆声响是此时室内唯一的噪音。  
　　那也使得纸面和他的袖管上多了几滴墨迹。索尔看向自己筛糠般微颤的右手，眼神懊恼。“我很抱歉。”他克制住自己握拳捶桌的冲动，致歉着，试图将笔拿回，但菲尔立即理解了神明的虚弱状态，微微摆了一下手止住了他的动作。“我们还有时间，索尔。就算没有，神盾局也乐意为一名伤患向联合国争取一些适应时间。不用勉强你自己。在那之前，做好参加三天三夜庆典的准备了吗？”  
　　“……现实原石，现在何处？”索尔突兀地问道。  
　　寇森有些为难地看了他一眼，似乎并不想马上切入这个问题，但最后神盾探员还是说道：“恐怕只有你能找到 _他_ 。”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

　　发件人: Stephen Strange  
　　发送时间: 2019年5月22日 8:19  
　　收件人: Bruce Banner; Steve Rogers  
　　主题: RE: RE: RE: 复仇者入会邀请

昨天纽约发生的骚乱实属我等疏漏，至圣所防御阵法修缮工作在失去原石的情况下进展缓慢，另外也请原谅我不得不提一下专家小组的越界行为，这两者皆大大增加了异兽入侵的风险。我个人依旧感谢各位复仇者的慷慨相助，只是加入复联一事有违至圣所隐蔽性，且会给彼此带来诸多无必要的麻烦。此事还有待商榷，迟些日子我会亲自给你们答复。

诚切的  
斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇  
　　

　　索尔有些为难地说道：“我想我帮不上忙。”  
　　“倒也是。”斯塔克道，“就先让变戏法的大夫去苦恼吧。阿戈摩托之眼虽然是个不违背诺维科夫自洽性原则的时间转换器，却也会招来贪婪的宵小之辈，在它的功能彻底复原之前，我还能就协议向专家小组为至圣所争取一些空间。”  
　　雷神叹了一声，摆弄着手中的破盒子。“好在现实原石与时间原石相冲时发生的补偿性回溯在那瞬间被洛基锚定为现实，被响指抹消的人得了救。”他回想着提交给联合国的报告上得体的文字表述，“否则在失去一颗时间宝石的当下，没人能知道如何将那些被抹除的性命带回。”  
　　“或许我们可以偷走过去的宝石。就像时间旅行那样，我还记得你观摩《回到未来》时的惊诧神色。”斯塔克打趣道，一边向嘴里喂了一口鹰角豆。  
　　一名女性端着木纹盘子走了过来，盘上放着一支浸在冰桶里的维京啤酒以及两只酒杯，“这是复仇者光临特有的赠礼。”女服务员微笑道。  
　　索尔点一下头，在女性将第二只杯子搁在桌上前竖起手掌拦住了她的举动。“谢谢你的好意，我今天不饮酒。”他说的是通用语。  
　　坐在神对面的地球男人眉毛动了一下。“怎么？”托尼想问是否因为挪威酒税太高甚至迫使神明也戒除了酒精，不过他明智地没有说下去。  
　　“我不渴。”索尔说。  
　　斯塔克仿佛想劝些什么，这是他平时最为擅长的，但他察觉到北欧神祗今日的古怪。“噢。”他答到。一旦托尼不说话，这桌的气氛便冷了下来。他用叉子戳着盘中的肉丸，思忖着下一句该往哪个话题拐。  
　　“这会是近期你们最后一次见到我了，斯塔克。”找到适当的时机，雷神终于决定将这件事说出来。  
　　斯塔克神色诡异地瞪着索尔餐盘里厚厚的炖羊肉，就像是那块肉食会变回肥羊长出两只角来顶他一样。“可是，”他将炖菜咽下去后道，“罗曼诺夫不是说这两天你们已确定能得到准许，打算把新阿斯加德建在地球上吗？我以为无限宝石这事消停了能让你喘口气呢。”  
　　索尔笑了，“我还没就这件事向所有人郑重道谢过。只惜当下的阿斯加德百废待兴，也一无所有。我等无以为报。”  
　　托尼诚恳地看着他。“你能留下就是最好的回报了。我们现在需要的不仅是战力，还有支援，在与其他文明交锋的过程中，地球绝对会需要像你这样的人与我们站在同一侧。”  
　　“记得吗斯塔克，你已经用你的婚礼成功挽留过我一次。不能拖得更久了。”索尔说，“我相当感谢地球的看重，也以与复仇者的并肩作战为傲，只是……我有个约定。”  
　　“嗯。和你兄弟的？还是那些瓦尔基里们？”观察着金发人表情的微妙转变，钢铁侠摆了摆手，“好吧，维京神的私事我不乱猜了。倒是你得记得帮我向你那弟弟讨要AI的维修费。好家伙，真不知道 _驯鹿游戏_ 把什么教给了我的Friday。”他放下刀叉抹了一下嘴。  
　　当两人离开餐馆时墙上挂钟的指针已划过两点。斯塔克让Friday将他的跑车驾驶过来自动开启了车门，准备规划路线驶向他的飞机。他转过头望见索尔仍穿着那身地球装扮站在原地，便说：“噢，忘了告诉你，昨天毛绒熊拿到了他那份‘奶昔大哥’人头的赏金，正打算开采几颗矿石星球。现在你还有什么话便请尽情地说吧。私人飞机等我多久都没有问题。”  
　　“我只是突然想到，洛基在吸收现实宝石之前有说过什么吗？”索尔回过神来向他的复仇者同伴发问。  
　　托尼拍了拍面前的方向盘把手。“我记得他用以太出手前说了‘你永远无法成神’。这句是对灭霸讲的，不知道对你是否会有帮助。”他透过太阳镜很快判断出这并非索尔所想要的答复，于是补上一句，“我相信你很快就会找到你的兄弟。只是提防着些，这是作为洛基曾经的敌人给你的一个建议。”  
　　“我会的。”索尔颔首微笑道，上前拍了拍钢铁侠的肩膀。“我也会怀念和你们共处的时光。”  
　　“行了行了。”斯塔克应了声，“我们还是就这样像成年人一样告别吧。不然你我今天都上不了路了，还得流许多男儿泪呐（There's gonna be a lot of manful tears）。”  
　　索尔目送跑车飞驰着远去。现在是午后，街道上的行人稀少，但他丝毫不想引人关注。观察着来往的挪威人，他将身影藏进两堵围墙间隙的阴影中。雷神扬起头轻轻地吸了一口空气，一阵暖风拂过地表，冲着天际而去，顺着风向飘来的云朵在这座港口城市投下了整片阴影。随即是一道惊雷划破了天幕，水滴在高空凝结，伴随着隆隆雷声淅淅沥沥地坠到大地上。  
　　沿路的居民纷纷撑起了雨具，展开店铺门口的雨棚，摆出伞架和铺设防滑垫。当室内的热气在玻璃窗上凝出了一片水雾的时候，他也嗅到了空气里微弱的臭氧味。就像雨后的草坪散发出的气味。无论是曾经的阿斯加德，还是身处九界的任一处战场，这味道向来都能令他心安。  
　　随着雨势增大，未备伞的人同样不得不用外衣盖住脑袋奔跑起来，寻找避雨的屋檐。没有人注视天空；只要所有人都仅仅顾着眼前的路面，天幕便是他的疆场。  
　　又是一记无声的霹雳。整个穹顶被点亮了一刻，索尔所在的小径也被照得透亮，他将视线上移，一柄熟悉的战斧正悬于头顶，半边的弧刃反射出雷霆的银辉。  
　　它直线下坠时划过一道冷光，与迟来的隆隆雷声一齐落地。他伸出右臂，暴风战斧便翻了半圈跃入他手，一颗垂死之星炽热的吐息伴着暗能量顺斧柄而上，涌入索尔躯干和四肢，游走于血液和筋骨之中。而后，整个世界再度灰暗下去。  
　　走吧，索尔说。战斧的持有者自小路一跃而起，驰骋于城市上空，如一只轻盈的鸟雀，朝着峡湾的西边而去。远离居民生活中心所在的建筑更为分散，他飞得够高，途经的高校和博物馆周围访客撑着的伞都成了一个个颜色各异的移动圆点，遥遥望见海边一座外墙斑驳的平房，就从高空潜了下去。  
　　此地四处不常有人流来往，索尔尽快地着了陆，辨听一番周围的动静便推门而入，将战斧搁置在门口抵住房门使之不至于彻底合拢。他向来无携带钥匙的习惯，自然也不会锁门。当然更主要的原因就在眼前——房内的家具除了一把叠着两三件衣服的凳子、另一把闲置的椅子、一张堆着书籍的木桌、一个吊顶的灯泡、闲置的货架，以及更多灰尘落叶外再无他物。不请自来者当然是件麻烦事，但对无业者来说一间空荡荡的库房不是什么好去处。  
　　这本是一座小型储物仓库，两年前屋主在滑雪后饮酒过量，不幸地醉倒在未关合门扉的仓库里，被玩耍的孩童从窗口发现时已经冻了个结实，成了他人口中的倒霉酒鬼。这仓库若用以储存货物环境就太过湿润，没遇上多少愿意出手买主；此后几经转手，直至索尔第一次动用复仇者联盟的工资做了他人生中头一笔中庭世界的买卖。这次行为毫无疑问也是经过了批准的。  
　　他等待了一会儿，直到电子脚环上的指示灯转为绿色。此前按照索科维亚协议，在未经准许的情况下，他的活动范围被圈定在这座不冻港城市里，且不可过久地离开住所。最初，这条无形的约束比挪威的冬天更为难捱。于是他给自己找了更多的麻烦：那些能够让他借机离开地球，脱离协议适用范围去完成的任务、待拯救的世界。  
　　自他迁来纳尔维克已有十个月；距离无限原石之战，则已过了一年又一个月；阿斯加德大撤退，按地球历来算也已是398天前的事。久居于此地，他曾有一两个熟识的人，而无朋友。  
　　咚——有长杖敲在地面上的声音。室内的自然光忽地变得十分暗淡，似是被什么遮蔽了阴雨下仅剩的光线。索尔将目光转向窗外，那里露出一整座庞大的、金碧辉煌的闪电宫的一角。他知道一切原有的宫殿都在阿斯加德的爆炸中被摧毁了。  
　　“你一定是对着弗雷说了什么蠢话。我借你的身份将霍根的遗物带回华纳海姆时，他居然说希望阿萨和华纳有个好的新开端。”  
　　一个他最为熟悉与思念的声音在背后响起。彼处魔力的扩散使得皮肤上传来一股微弱的痛感，他转身之前，一座货架被法术替换成了长桌。洛基坐于其上，两条腿在黑色西服下装的裤筒里微微晃荡。金光闪耀的永恒之枪斜倚在桌沿，黑发绿瞳的兄弟手里捧着他的笔记，一页页翻动着，未将目光转向他。“所以这就是你选择的终局了。”他边看边笑着。  
　　一开始雷霆之神什么都没有说。他想要大吼，叱责弟弟心软交出宇宙魔方，想发怒，让这愠怒直达上苍引致雷鸣响彻长空，却又无法不露出笑容；但他最无法抗拒的是这无以衡量的悲恸。然而金色的那只假眼睛无法流下泪水——而被轻易献祭出去的、瞎了的左眼亦是如此。  
　　“——你付出了什么样的代价？”索尔没有回复洛基，而是就他的死而复生谨慎地提出了一个问题。在体会手足重归现世的喜乐之前，他必须知道这个。无论答案是什么，也无法让他的愧意消减半分。  
　　洛基偏了偏脑袋。“那些地球人还没调查明白么？钟情于米德加德的奥丁森啊，还是说他们并未如你一厢情愿所认为的那样，真心待你如战友，将情报共享与你？”  
　　“告诉我。”雷神坚持道。  
　　“用用你的脑子罢，亲爱的阿斯加德新王。现在我掌有现实宝石，冥界、中庭不得任我来去自由？只要诡计之神发愿，就连妙尔尼尔都能恢复如初，甚至连它的归属权都能被复写，你却在此用这种无需解释的问题来试图为难我？”带着嘲弄，洛基笑道。  
　　寻找手足一月有余的索尔几乎要发作，却先叹气。“别愚弄我。”上一次向世界之树祷告是一天之前的事，他想说他看到了什么，可又宁肯避而不谈。不过阿萨的神王向来清楚，假若他的手足绝不愿说，那无论使得何种手段，他所能讨得的只会是一层又一层的谎言。  
　　黑发的奥丁森双手一拢合上了笔记簿，将它搁置在一边。他从桌面跳了下来，拉近了两人之间的距离直到四目对视。索尔是先偏过头去的那个，而洛基抬起了手，指尖抚过雷霆之神被他们共同的姐姐划瞎右眼时留下的疤痕，随后他的手指游弋至兄长另一侧的脸庞，极快地凑近了左眼，没能激起对方的瞬目反射。  
　　“那你，又付出了什么样的代价呢？”拇指指肚划过哥哥的左目眼眶时，洛基如此反诘，话语中似乎藏了一丝可惜。  
　　索尔知道他的一个秘密被揭穿了。如斯的轻而易举。他看出洛基的靠近是别有所图，但依旧垂下眼帘，接受了这久违而亲密的触碰，而后轻轻摁住兄弟的手掌，移向自己的额头。“我不会说。可你总能知晓，是吗。”有些无奈地，神王如此默许，“若你偏要读取这段记忆，我如何阻拦也终会败给你的诡计。”  
　　洛基没给对方留一点准备时间。五指张开罩住索尔的额头，他便轻松地潜入那人的记忆深渊中。透过残缺了一瓣的灵魂，阿斯加德仅存的术士能感触到神祗的自负、易怒，还有嗜杀心、独占欲，依旧尽数潜藏于索尔的内心；它们也像无法破壳的雏鸟那般，试图挣扎着浮现而出，却被拖拽回更深层的意识中。正是这些缺陷构造出了一个原本高傲好战的雷霆之神，而现在它们却尽数作了他内心的困兽。那些在不冻港度过的黑夜里，神王将自己安置在一把凳子上，有时也靠着墙角席地坐下，脚环上的绿灯一闪一闪；他只是望着面对自己摆放的一张座椅，像一尊石像。  
　　这一幕，洛基已经看得 _足够多_ 。  
　　索尔的目光只迷茫了片刻。他意识回转后有些不安地看着手足，又问：“为何收手？”  
　　“你不愿亲口诉说，已是在戕伐我的乐趣。”黑发的术士说道，挑了挑眉毛。“我本应看到一出阿斯加德神族为九界牺牲良多以致自我感动的表演，未料到这戏码没了演员，却是到头了。”  
　　雷神微微地苦笑了一下，这次带着了然的意味：“现在你知道了多少。”  
　　“所有的。”他的弟弟回复道，“你的岁月是你支付的代价，而你余下的灵魂也将依照誓言被制成载体，直至磨损殆尽。你让渡鸦海基(Hugin)啄食了你的左眼和一片魂魄，又向世界树祈求幻术掩盖了这痕迹。于是为了救那中庭人和露芬莫德人，当卫星残骸自左方向你砸来时你没能规避；契约的负担也总是叫人疲惫不堪，使你只能用常人的方式弥补体力。御使雷霆的奥丁之子啊，你想效仿尤弥尔，头颅演化为穹顶，肌肤腐化作了大地；可你分明只将自己当成了一头待宰的肉牛，在被剃下最后一块肉时依旧保持温顺。”  
　　“我就知道。…… _我就知道_ 。”索尔轻声重复着。“那些金色眼睛的‘ _你_ ’，都还是你。洛基，海姆达尔将他的力量借予你，让你有了观览全局的眼睛。”  
　　洛基未予否认，道：“我倒更乐意多看些复仇者的窘迫。可惜，我猜全视之人是有意让我见证你的奉献。”  
　　“没有什么‘奉献’。那只能称得上私心。”有些踌躇地，索尔将脸庞靠向了洛基的，在对方未显示出抗拒的神色后抬手拂去自兄弟额头垂下的两缕黑发，低头倾身向前，在手足的眉骨上轻轻印下一个吻。窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，一时之间，两人都未再有动作，也无其他话语。  
　　黑发的约顿人为此举扬了一下眉毛，似乎感到略为惊异，却也未出乎他意料。“那你真正是愚不可及。”他迟来的指责不知是指向兄长一意孤行的自我献祭，还是这个克制且暧昧不清的吻。  
　　索尔闻言顿了一顿，“我注定得做个愚者。”他随后反驳着，“只因为你是个骗子。”  
　　“谁说不是呢？”洛基抿嘴而笑，“这次你又要指摘我欺瞒了你什么？以盲目代价换得纵览冥界之眼，你向世界之树祈祷时注视过多少次我的苦难和不堪，我还能如何愚弄你？”  
　　“我看见宫殿。”索尔说，“昨天我看见瓦尔哈拉已建起第十座宫殿。弗雷与我尚未归往英灵殿，那只能是为让诡计之神容身而设的殿堂。目睹你百次往复，我知你不愿归于神明之列，亦不愿平凡而活。那么现在，洛基，你还是 _你_ 吗——或者，你只是我所认识的洛基的一部分？你非要教我相信众神竟这么由着恶作剧神离开；还是我的兄弟再一次成功捉弄了诸神？我何能知晓站在我面前的人魂魄仍否完好，岁月是否被折减；怎见人格的消逝在事成后如约而至，或有千年后的血债如利剑高悬头顶只待落下？有谁和旁人结盟做成了交易，抑或是久远前命运的谶言在作祟？”  
　　窗外雨势滂沱，飘入这仓库的雨滴让室内的湿气更为浓重。在一道闪光中，索尔缓缓说出他的臆断：“还是说：诸神不肯承认一个约顿人的品性，便剥夺了你的神格。”隆隆雷鸣贴着他最末一字的尾音劈下。  
　　这已不像一个指责了。“我得说，阿萨的孤王啊。你实在是小瞧了约顿海姆之王，也几乎是在坦白怎么糟蹋自己的了。”沉默片刻，洛基无可奈何地笑道，“我不过找回了本应属于我的身份，将阿斯加德强加于我的归还于她。现今神格重归瓦尔哈拉，而我，却依旧是诡计的化身。”  
　　“众神当真没有为难你？”索尔追问着，似乎依旧无法相信洛基的辩词。  
　　“我看起来是会受那些主神欺辱的人么？”洛基为年长者的认知而感到遗憾。“可谁知你倒是个差劲的谈判者，赔上了自己的所有作为贡品。”  
　　索尔皱眉，低声道：“别可怜我。你性命屡次受我所累，转生的代价也本该由我来支付。那世界之树向我索要的，也非我的与生俱来。众神之父将我逐出神域，就是让我明白这……”  
　　“别提那个称谓。”洛基打断道，手指点过金发人的心口。“这不是你的与生俱来吗？”他的指尖又掠过兄长的左边的蓝眼睛，让那处伪装消散，只余下一个窟窿，“这也不是吗？”  
　　神王垂落眼睑盖住眼眶中的空洞，将脑袋朝着弟弟目光的反方向偏开了些：“九界不会需要一个屡铸大错的索尔·奥丁森。”  
　　“所以这成了你弃阿萨遗民于不顾的理由，阿斯加德的新王。”洛基尖利地点出。  
　　被尊称为国王的人先点头承认下他的责备，然后说：“作为一名不够格的继承人，我只能给他们一个可期的未来。”  
　　“是你心余力绌，”约顿人单刀直入，“还是你早早相中了这种死法？让我再问你一次，索尔，这就是你给自己定下的终局了吗？”  
　　金色的义眼再次转向洛基，奥丁之子张了张口，似乎仍然想坚持他做了笔好买卖； _除了不毁的神躯，还有谁能承担得了这价码？_ 但又一次地，心中乖戾的猛兽被枷锁勒住了喉咙，“我很抱歉，洛基。”他听到自己如此回答。  
　　撕碎一片朽木易如反掌，也叫人不忍。唯有摧折金玉才能让邪神感到痛快。  
　　洛基冷嘲：“‘ _中庭在我的庇护下_ 。’我记得有人曾信誓旦旦地如此宣告，现在他却要任凭邪佞统治他心爱的地球。”  
　　“地球尚有复仇者在。”索尔说。  
　　黑发人哈地笑了一声，听起来十分不满。他晃了一晃手指，以太在空气中散布开，不断爆出轻微的嗞啦声响。身为阿斯加德最强大的术士，驾驭现实原石就像提炼空气中的魔力那样轻易，于是他得到了他此刻所要的：索尔长长的金发披落在肩头，义眼的瞳孔也转为天空和海洋的颜色。遮盖左眼空洞的幻术重新生效，除了穿着凡人的衣装，他的兄长此刻看起来就像是那场加冕典礼前金发碧眼的奥丁之子；只是眉眼间的阴霾并未随之散去。  
　　做完这一切后，神王的手足拂过对方柔顺服帖的金发。“为什么不想点高兴的事呢，哥哥。”  
　　洛基又这么喊他了。孤王意识到什么般后退半步，用力摇着头抗拒着以太的赐予，那是如此强迫性的——“拿开！别让我想起……”他身形不稳起来，几乎要跌落下去。洛基适时地递出了他的前臂，于是索尔不得不用力抓紧了面前人的胳膊，另一手插入金发里用力地摁着自己的脑壳，似乎想将那里捏碎。斯塔克是对的，他总是无法不对洛基撤下心防。雷神痛苦地、长长地低吼了一声，紧接着又咬紧牙齿挨捱过一阵颤痛。当索尔开始倚靠着洛基艰难地喘气时，他的力气已被迫松懈下来，不再抵抗这现实原石的祝福。  
　　“你怎么敢轻贱这条被我几番救下的性命，索尔。 _你怎么敢_ 。”洛基冰冷地说，随后眨了眨眼睛，又露出一个顽劣的笑。“但凡我所要的，如今我都能得到。戏弄你还是那么有意思，奥丁之子。千百年来你都没打算让我的 _戏法_ 落空过吗？”  
　　雷神发出一个短促的笑音。“弟弟，你还真、真是恶劣。我再清楚不过：他们全都死了……你却、让我脑中充斥着……这些回忆。”他几乎就要将自己的人格全部托付出去。  
　　“嘘，哥哥。”洛基说，残忍中又有关怀。“我会让你把这个也忘掉的。那会是我为你做的最后一件事，作为阿斯加德没让我死在冰冷岩石上的一个小小回礼。此后，阿萨神王是要自我流放，或是重登阿斯加德的王座，就得问尚未经历过这一切的索尔会怎么做了。”  
　　神站直了身体，痛苦地说：“你不能……抹杀我的意志。”  
　　“不。我只是把曾经完美的你还给阿萨族，将你耀目的、过去的影子强加于你。这不就是你一直对我做的事吗。”洛基语调轻快。“然后让我们就此作别。现在，给我一个告别吻吧。”  
　　无法自控地，金发的王者转而握住身前人的肩膀，凑近了洛基的脸庞。 _说告别吻这个词语时，他的弟弟动用了以太的力量吗？或是没有_ ？并未余下多少精力留给理性，索尔不顾一切地将嘴唇贴上对方的，呼吸同样缠绕进那人的气息中。他专注地在洛基的脸颊和嘴角落下吻，用唇齿触碰来确认手足的存在，用舌头去找回他曾熟悉的记忆；唯有洛基实实在在地站在他面前时，他才能意识到他对这世界仍有些微的眷恋。他所失却、遗落、又再度痛失的最后一道救赎。  
　　这还不够。 _这还不够_ 。  
　　他们短暂地分开时洛基歪了一下脑袋，“这真的是告别吻吗？ **哥哥** 。”黑发的术师故意加重了那个禁忌称谓的音节，这让索尔更为恼火，也更不受控。自制让位给迸发的爱恨，雷神再一次地拉近了他们两者的间距，惩罚性地撕咬着对方的唇瓣，直到那里沁出鲜血，撬开那人的齿列时伤口已迅速愈合，却让血腥的味道在这个荒谬的吻中晕开。他阖上眼睛，能感觉到洛基微凉的舌头在他的上唇轻点了一下，于是索尔的手掌托住兄弟的后颈，迫使两人的距离变得更为亲昵。  
　　阿萨仅存的两名王位继承者将他们的唇舌贴在一起，在无言中交换着他们的情绪。他们中一人善辩却不屑于说道，另一人重情但不擅于言辞，无法被表达的思念在这一刻得以被阐述。洛基感知到兄长的鼻息蹭过他的面颊，目光落在自己的脸孔上，掌控着他的每一举每一动和每一次呼吸。雷霆之神向来是惯于掌握全局的人，他生来拥有一切，并独享所有，是荣耀与光辉加诸于一声的众神之子，让身边的万物作了为他陪衬的影子。他受众人爱戴，也将庇护赐予世人；这令洛基嫌恶、叫他厌弃，也曾偶尔使他欣羡，更无数次地激起他亲手一寸寸瓦解之，进而彻底摧毁这神祗的欲望。  
　　为此，喜于恶作剧的约顿国王最是不能容忍索尔自觉走进阴影褪去光环，放任自己在发臭的烂泥中腐朽，悄无声息地死去。在对那妙尔尼尔持有者的痛恶之外，又向着被神兵认可了品质的人兀然自我堕落生出无端的怨怼。  
　　察觉到洛基睁开双目，纵有不舍，索尔也立刻松了手与他分开。“洛基，你最清楚诺伦女神对我下的定论。”他诉说着，像是对方才结束的那个吻的注解，“即便我所行的航道未被牺牲的血液所注满，我也只能给自由者以痛苦，给纵容者以毁灭。万事万物总有末了：那就是 _我的力量_ 所指引的地方，这也将是我的思念将最终停泊的所在。”  
　　“显而易见。”洛基稍稍昂头眯起眼睛，“但也不是说你就注定得按照三女神预设的轨迹走下去。”  
　　索尔微笑道，在以太的操控下他想起了数年前尼福尔海姆之旅的往事：“那非你我可更改的命数，而是亘古不变的，更为宏大和基础的世事轮转法则。我与世界之树的契约已经立下，只是被一场注定要到来的鏖战绊住了步伐，过去一年时间我无时无刻等待着这个终局。无论是永恒之火还是以太，不管如何拖延，死亡终将寻上我，割走一名神祗的岁月换得阿萨子民的转生。”他无法感到哀切，于是用认同的目光凝视着自己的弟弟。“即便是掌管了现实原石的你，同样无法影响到这一层，所以不间断地改造我的心智成了你仅剩的手段；甚至曾身为诡计之神，你也无从改变自身的结局：消亡。洛基，你不该如此迫切地使用这力量，以太正在一分一秒地磨损你的寿命。”  
　　“又把我当成你的中庭好伙伴了？堪堪这点消耗而已。我起码还能捱过两千五百岁，而我们姐姐海拉的亡灵军可是等着把我的头颅提回去复命呢。控制亡魂这一项并不在阿萨法术的体系中，唯有现实宝石能将他们耽误在万千光年之外了。”洛基耸肩，接着佯作不耐烦，“的确，我是无法重现你被那棵白蜡树剥夺的年寿，一个代价只能用另一次牺牲来补偿。所以你想说什么？在被我洗去这些记忆前，你最好别想用那些中庭人的庸俗字句在我这儿留下笑柄。”  
　　“所以，只要你活着，被锚定下的事实不被变更，九界便能长久存在。阿斯加德仅余的王族尚无法对抗万物消亡，但我们可以让现状延续下去，直至有能人改变这命定的终局。”索尔轻声说，“于此，我不能给你逾越尊敬的诚愫，因为那只会为你带去苦痛，尽管我的情感如你所见确无半分虚假。但雷霆之神可以给你祝福。”  
　　洛基收拢了十指。“什么祝福？”他警觉地质问。  
　　阿斯加德神王此刻投向他的目光，他在今日之前只见过一次。“时间。”雷霆之神如是说。  
　　“时间……”约顿海姆国王重复了一遍，遂意识到索尔的眼中有歉意和释然，而其中道别的意味远胜前两者。他曾向被父王剥离神格跌落中庭的奥丁森说出诀别，而那时索尔露出相近的神色，道了一句 _再会_ 。顿悟到什么般地，洛基让浑身的以太向前倾注而去，仿佛一条漆黑的巨蟒，但索尔的暴风战斧更快地响应了王者的召唤——  
　　“你会拥有我所有的时间。”金发神明低声辞别。  
　　神斧飞入手中，彩虹桥的斑斓的光芒笼罩了黑发人的身影。“留下——！”连带着永恒之枪和长桌，阿萨术士高喊出语句的尾音被一道传送至九界的另一处所在。霎时，洛基留下的简短命令被强制实行，即便宝石所有者已不在原地，现实原石强大的压迫力仍旧充盈了整个纳尔维克，从双足到意识无一不被干涉。现在洛基对法术的驾驭能力确比当初弗丽嘉在世时还要强大：众神之王清楚此刻他无法离开这座不冻港，甚至走出这小小仓库的步伐都遭到禁锢。  
　　他知道如何缓解这强制力。 _是的，“雷神”会留下_ 。索尔顺从地想着，一边缓慢地踱步向门口靠近。每一步依旧像是在火舌上踏过，但他终究凭着战士的坚毅走出了这座仓库。雨幕下，弗雷命人所重铸的闪电宫全貌在他眼前浮现，可惜他不再有机会亲自向对方以及他的手足致谢。  
　　洛基的最后一句将使他永生无法离开这里，去往他应当履行约定的神灵之地。可雷神势在必行。他几乎在发颤，因为对以太之力的抵抗，也因为他对将面对那古老无上存在的敬畏之心。现实宝石逼他不得去回忆他双亲、他战友的死亡，那些最能赐予一个阿斯加德战神以力量的苦难，于是索尔回想那阿萨人自酿的烈酒，盛在布伦希尔德舰队残骸制成的木桶；他在战场上与同袍共饮，在寝宫中陪伴他的弟弟同醉。那甘醇能令他忘了岁月的流逝，忘了对死亡的畏惧，就像没有明天一样而活。  
　　此时他身边没有亲眷，也无战友。于孤身一人时，雷霆之神终于感觉渴了。  
　　扒开右眼眶取出义眼，他又从中庭衣装的口袋中摸出那个破烂的匣子，将银河护卫队的好心赠予纳入其中，搁在仓库窗户外侧平台上。随后索尔抚过战斧的斧柄，空中忽来一道惊雷落地，玄黑战甲顷刻上身。  
　　这是雷神平常现身九界一贯的装束。只是少去猩红披风点缀，双肩轻了一些。接下来他要做的，将是空前绝后的不敬之举。为此，众神之王更需展露诚恳和谦抑。  
　　他犹记得那个梦魇：双目失明的海姆达尔冲他吼着， _我们都死了，你难道看不见吗_ 。在泰坦人的屠杀后，是他自己决意替代全视之人付出这盲目和消亡的代价。如今他终于行至这最后一段路。双手握持尼维达所铸神兵，暴风战斧重重拄地。再一次，彩虹桥在这座挪威的小城里开启了，尽管目不能视，索尔知晓这将会是笼括整个港口的一道耀眼白光。他无法离开这片他深爱的土地，那便动用神王的权能，将世界之树维系着整个九界的根系枝叶全部带到他面前。  
　　他把斧头横置于地，双膝点地长跪下来。阵雨戛然而止，一道和煦的暖风涌向奥丁之子，卷走了他尚未愈合的伤痛，亦带走了他的金色长发、他的蓝眼睛、他的快乐回想，一切伪饰在世界本源的法则面前皆不复存在， _它_ 必须要他如此坦诚相见。  
　　“请最后一次倾听吾之恳求，尤克特拉希尔。”沉稳呼出那世间至为古老的白蜡树之名，索尔微笑道。

 


	20. Chapter 20

  
　　这一天，当弗丽嘉走入空荡荡的主殿时，渡鸦扇着翅膀跃上弗丽嘉伸出的手指，蓝色的那只眼睛被阳光照得透彻明亮。它好奇地探望着四周，女神的掌心拂过它乌黑的羽毛，似是心有感应，轻声叹息。  
　　她将它藏进礼裙宽大的袖口中，缓步走过英灵殿长长的回廊，依旧平易近人地微笑着，向每一位对她行礼的侍女和英灵卫兵打招呼，石柱在她的裙摆上投下一道又一道的影子。行至殿外，弗丽嘉将这小鸟从织物中解放了出来，而渡鸦仍情愿停在她的指节上，似是依依不舍。  
　　女神低声笑了。“我知道。我都明白的，海基(Hugin)本就能在九界间来去自由，只要你想，你便能找到回来的方向。瓦尔哈拉的安宁是永久望不到头的，而我们都牵挂着你的弟弟。”  
　　黑鸦轻轻叫了一声，似是应答女性的话语。  
　　“去吧，海基。”弗丽嘉扬起手，让黑羽的鸟儿振翅而飞，“海姆达尔会为你指引前方的路；  
　　“——用那孩子的眼睛去看他想看的一切罢。”

  
　　彩虹桥关闭，约定被达成了。  
　　他复向前走出几步，终于力竭跌倒，坐在闪电宫的地面上，背后倚靠着王座。阿萨神的神格仍旧庇护着他，不容许他如此死去。那么，只有一个办法。唯有这个办法，能让一切回归正轨，而他也能再度回到起点。  
　　自那个起点之后，每一次痛失都有了来由。  
　　与世界之树的契约撕裂着他，崩坏的力量急不可耐地撕咬开他的皮肉，无比贪婪地啖食他的血与骨。然而阿萨族的神格与之抗衡着，这份来自阿斯加德的加护自索尔诞生起就跟他长久相伴，也从未像今天一样带给他莫大的苦痛。  
　　神王不知道如果双眼还能视物的话，他能否看到自己的脏腑受到蚕食，下一秒又被新生的血肉包裹；肌肉溶解在空气之中，再生出新的皮肤。他低头，感觉到周身涌出的血浸润了头发和皮革。甲胄变得沉重，兴许是这具身躯已无法承担重甲的分量。又或者雷神只是累了。  
　　这不死的祝福，他想，也是一道牢不可破的诅咒。第一次与之分离，是众神之父驱逐了他，将神力从其体内剥离，为了惩戒他的罪。游走于中庭时索尔感到双肩轻了许多，迷茫和贪恋令他曾沉溺于一段苟且的情感，也觅得了可放心托付后背的中庭战友。这是一段可笑的经历，失明的神王总结道。雷霆总是伴随着战祸，流淌在他身上的盖亚之血使得他不禁在地球驻足，但每一次他都让周遭的战火延烧到了中庭。奥丁在上，这就是雷神的作为。他轻声自嘲。  
　　第二回是现实宝石剥夺了他的神格。重伤力竭后倒落在灭霸的战舰时，一片血霾遮蔽了他的视线。意识消亡之际他在期许死亡帷幕的落下。然而以可鄙和丑恶的模样倒下，对于一个未能偿愿的寻仇者来说，想来仍是太过轻易的死法。  
　　索尔从未向人提起他对重归虚无的渴求，不过恐怕所有人都察觉到他已经无法再失去什么了。前半段的生命里他在血战中求生，是在与洛基第三次死别后，无尽痛苦的浇灌令献出一切的愿望萌芽。  
　　在那之前，尚有未尽的责任、无能履行的承诺。如果陨落是注定的归所，他所要做的，仅仅是规划一场水到渠成的落幕。目睹了阿萨人的视死如归，在世界之树的白色枝桠下，他立了誓言，终局之战结束后，要将灵魂奉献给上苍，拯救他无能救济的每一位阿萨子民；剩余的寿命也要双手奉上，用以延续九界的岁月，以此生最后一点价值换得宇宙的生机。现在他的时间有了更好的人选可以托付；现在也正是付出代价最好的时刻。  
　　从此雷神将不复存在。这时索尔或许应该悲恸，抑或疯狂。而双目皆盲的神王已不会落泪，也无惧色。对每一名战士来说，死亡是一位亲昵的伴侣。瓦尔哈拉中回响着的呢喃在他的耳边复现，雷霆之力依旧试图挽救这副身躯的创口，可无形的契约完全能与之抗衡，也很快就能撕裂这有如钢铁般坚固的神躯。  
　　是时候结束这一切了，他说：但此行非是前往英灵殿； _我将去往永恒_ 。  
　　为此，须除去雷神之名。阿萨神所传承的诸神之祖布利之血脉，与世界之树属同源，因而片刻之间难分胜负，在这场内耗中屹立不倒的将是更古老的存在。不过，只要是普通人的躯体，难题便迎刃而解。  
　　“奥丁之子，向诸神之父，与众神之祖起誓。”他一字一顿道。雷电轰鸣着自他身边散开，将整座宫殿照得透亮；霹雳惊雷在所有九界行星的天空一齐炸裂，是神力在响应征召。  
　　“——索尔·奥丁森，愿自此被逐出神明之列，不复归来。”  
　　一千个世界上空的旱雷一齐收束了震响。臂上鳞甲随着最后一个字的落下而尽数脱落，化作点点灰烬。之后是胸口的银甲碎裂；再然后，他已经无力握住暴风战斧。仅仅只是触摸着斧柄，都已无法应对来自一颗垂死之星诉说的哀切。滑落的斧刃插在了身侧的地面上，索尔勉力抬起右手，忍受冲击着感官的炙热意象和传递而来的亿万年间的孤独，抚上战斧低语：  
　　“——不论是谁获得了这柄战斧，只要他有资格，就能取得雷神之力。”  
　　语毕，双手腕甲也尽数瓦解。所剩的秘银贴身软甲已无法对誓约的索取造成阻碍，莫大的痛楚刹那间贯彻了这人类的身躯。就像是为穆斯贝尔海姆地底最深层的熔岩所灼烧，如同被尼弗尔海姆能令万物静止的寒冰之境侵蚀，任何凡人都绝无可能忍下这样的苦痛。在虚无对他的生吞中，这具身体无助地痉挛、挣扎，失明的凡人咬紧了牙，齿缝间渗出了温热的血。最终的疼痛，是最后存在过的证明，那么他便也甘之若饴。  
　　他的青年岁月飞速地远离了他，索尔正在老去，灵魂也被寸寸分割撕裂。他听见天神族的嗤笑和挑拨；生命的降诞，亡者的遗言；世界之外的世界，混沌已持续到几近永远，却孕育着无量大数个银河年后的一场新生；物质内侧的物质，粒子被观察而测定了位置，那一普朗克时间的长度内，如何微小的事物都是静止的。他预知了包尔创造了九界的天和地，也回顾着最后一位神祗的陨落。  
　　世界之树的意志正在降临于此身，索尔知晓了。常人的感知无法容纳这样的信息洪流，也无足够的智慧理解此间的万物。他叹息。失去理智或许就在不久之后吧。  
　　于是他也能看见了。两眼无法视物，但他还有亿万双金色的眼睛。此刻，他是将受加冕的奥丁森。他也是全知全能的众神之父，是有全视之能的守卫者海姆达尔，是三勇士，和列阵于殿堂内静候的每一个人。  
　　站在奥丁森面前的人开口了。洛基的身影落在他的视野里，映在妙尔尼尔的光亮的表面上，在金银点缀和铺就红毯的地面投下影子。那个人说过的每一个字词，每一声痛呼、怒吼和轻笑，所有讥讽地、倾慕地、无助地、残忍地吐露过的话语，都在同一时间响起。众人皆见证了，唯有奥丁森无法听清，无从理解。经由亿万年沉淀积累而来的历史细沙冲散了堪堪一千五百年的记忆，千百次交谈中，凡人还只记得那一句言语。  
　　“ _永▩▩别▩疑我▩你_ 。”  
　　“——是啊，”无名的凡人回答道，“我从未怀疑。”

 

　　王座旁只余下一把战斧。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷神1删减片段，洛基台词：But never doubt that I love you.


	21. 番外：▩▩▩▩▩▩▩▩

 

至亲爱的，

　　我们的好邻居在今天清晨悄无声息地离开了我们。他被他的两个儿子和一个女儿，以及一群朋友围拢着，当我赶到的时候他刚刚闭上了眼睛，就像是搬来镇上第一天醉倒在我们家门前那样安稳地睡去。  
　　我从未想过那些天上来的第一代阿斯加德人也会像你一般悄然辞世。不过我回忆了下最近一次在他屋外看到他，想起他仍是个慷慨热情的好人，也已是个已经走路不稳、头发灰白的，上了年纪的阿萨人了，就和他的那些阿萨地球混血儿女一样日渐衰弱，走向他的黄昏。我不知道是否萧条、战事和物资紧缺使他倍感痛苦，但一切都在好转（说不定只是我一厢情愿的妄想），只是他同样没能捱到曙光来临的那一天。或许这就是世道；谁都无法胜过时间。  
　　中午的时候有骑着天马的女使者——我不知道在他们的文化里是怎么称呼的——像是收到了讯息那样，成批成批地来到他的庭院里，为他哀悼。我有些害怕地关紧了门。地球现在和阿斯加德之间关系紧张，事实上我们和所有外星文明都变成如此。这个时候我突然发现一旁的镜子里照出我身后有个影子。我紧张地回过头去，一个男人把食指放在嘴边向我做出了一个嘘声的手势。然后我立即不管他的手势尖叫起来。  
　　但事后看来我只是张大了嘴，连一丝小小的叫喊也没能发出。我几乎就快无助地哭出来，并且注意到他浑身上下都是黑色的（头发，西装，除了绿色的眼睛），他的身后飘着一根金色的长棍，就像是他不屑于去拿它一样。我想起来你放在玄关第二格抽屉的那支PX4，但转眼间那把枪就出现在男人的手中。小女孩，我只是暂且避开阿斯加德女王。他说，露出一个笑容就让我毛骨悚然。  
　　事情到这一步本就已经十足古怪，接下来一只乌鸦扇着翅膀在我的肩膀上停下来，冲着那个男人鸣叫两声，惹得男人翻了个白眼。我竟不知道这小家伙是从哪里飞进屋来——家里的每扇窗户都关得严严实实。  
　　 _我觉得我们还是少见面为好。不过破个例也罢。这是最后一个_ 。  
　　男人大概是在和空气说话。最后一个什么？我瞪着他，希望他不是在指我。我没法呼救，此时又想起那个善解人意、会来帮五年前还在上学时的我打跑混混的好邻居已经不在了，一跺脚就要哭出来。这时黑头发的倒变了一副无害模样，说，他走得没有遗憾，如果不是有个傻子换回了他的命，他早就死在冰冷的太空里了。  
　　我不知道他是不会安慰人，还是有意加重我的难过。他把我当成了空气，自说自话地走向你用板车推回家的玻璃橱柜，伸手时手指直接穿过了玻璃，毫发无损地取出了其中的一个摆件。我想起来那就是邻居在我六岁生日时送给我的雷神雕像，它的眼睛是金漆的，十分有神。阿萨邻居说那是他们所信仰并永远失却的神灵时眼神飘忽，像是隔着我们看到了很遥远的东西。但黑发男人却不珍惜地单手捧着它，轻蔑地说，错了。  
　　什么错了？我心想，然后发现自己把这句话说了出来。我居然又能够发声了。而男人威胁地看了我一眼，他的情绪似乎能影响到我的行动，使我很快把嘴合拢。  
　　 _他们供奉你，却连你长什么模样都不知道_ 。男人再度开始朝着空气说话了，语调是冷冰冰的。他又把玩了那雕像一会儿，之后像是失了兴致一般，随手将它连同你的爱枪一起隔着玻璃放了回去。然后他就那样径直朝着我们家的大门穿了出去，没再看我一眼。乌鸦也拍了一下翅膀跟在他的身后，在错身时我的眼睛划过了镜子——那乌鸦映在其中的身影竟是个金发男人——我猜我是太紧张而产生了什么幻觉，但天啊，我现在怎么都觉得我根本没看错。  
　　在他走开一会儿后，我偷偷将门打开一条缝去观察情况。骑着白色天马的女使者们似乎是离开了，那个男人在他的庭院里站了很久，直到邻居的屋子里飞出点点金光，最后团聚成一道金色的碎片缓缓飘向他的手中。风把树吹得飒飒地响。它悠悠地飘在他掌心；他捧着它，就像是捧着谁的灵魂。  
　　男人脸上的表情比起高兴更像是不痛快的，他望了望晴空，仿佛回想起什么似的说了一句。我不能确定他说的是否为“别想拒绝”。一团黑色烟云笼罩了他的身躯，将他、乌鸦，还有那金色长棍一起带走了。  
　　我在确定安全之后报了案，然后独自一人回到家里。不知为何，我先是觉得十分疲惫，随后感到一阵难过，直至此时也无法入眠，写下这段文字才让我感觉松了一口气。但这种被迫失去的感觉又涌了上来，就像潮汐，无论狂风暴雨后海面如何平静，水波也总有触岸的时候。我多么希望你还在这儿亲自教我如何面对死亡。你一定不会像其他人一样告诉我要坚强，因为你同样面临过绝望，也曾日夜祈祷不得回应。你会觉得我看到的都是一场梦，但依旧会耐心地摸着我的脑袋告诉我，你一直都会陪在我身边。  
　　但是呀，亲爱的母亲，我如此确信自己并非出了幻觉，是因为在写这页日记时，我的桌面上就摆着那个雕像。雷神的雕像。我将它从橱柜中拿出时，发现它现在的眼睛——是蓝色的。

  
最爱你的，  
米娅·埃里克森

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mia Erickson，人物出处为Dear Thor by Marlan Harris，为该短篇中Elise Erickson的女儿。此处仅借用原作部分设定，其余为二次创作。
> 
> -
> 
> 　　嗨。  
> 　　在MCU展现出来的这段故事内，神兄弟总是聚少离多。有时便会冒出一个想法：如果不去写两人间的互动，是否也能让人感觉到两人之间存在着的强烈联系？这个主意在脑中不断复现，自觉是个有趣的挑战。于是便有了这篇；读起来大概真是让人一言难尽，一篇失格的CP同人啊。  
> 　　若令两者都去寻找抵达另一人身边的办法，则故事线发展同质，就调整了两边的路线，以便能试着描述洛基偏执与狂气的那一面，还有索尔的一次次让步和被外因改变的性子：都是鲜见描写但对人物弧光十分重要的一些侧面。另外也构思了奇奇怪怪的情节，去让两个角色的设定各自得以闭环。这是一点私心。  
> 　　于此感谢花费时间阅读此文的朋友。祝生活愉快。


End file.
